The Light
by SilverAndFlames
Summary: A serious problem for the OZ has Cain dragging a run-away DG back, is there anything she can do? Is she going to want to help? DG/Cain Az/Glitch
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Shack

It was the light that woke her. Even though it was weak and grainy it had poured through the gaps in the roof.

'At least it didn't rain.' DG muttered to herself as she got slowly out of the makeshift bed and began to get dressed.

The shack wasn't even really a shack. At some point a long, long time ago it had been a cottage. Now it was the shell of a building half collapsed against an ancient and gnarly tree. The windows were broken, the door hung limply by a single rust coloured hinge. Any furniture that had been left had, DG supposed, been used by passersby for firewood or taken by locals in need. She didn't mind. She managed perfectly well at the moment, even if her almost-bed made her back click alarming sometimes.

DG began her usual morning routine. She forced herself to wash in the last of yesterday's water; she would have to get more later. The water was freezing and made her gasp and mutter to herself. After drying her glacial face; DG scraped out the fire place- or more accurately she scraped out the area underneath the biggest hole in the roof. After piling in more wood from the heap in the corner, she surveyed the room.

It needed a roof. It need better walls. A carpet would be nice... More importantly than those things she needed more firewood, more water and more food. DG let her head rest on the wall behind her as she tilted her head up to stare at the blue sky. More than anything else, she thought, I need a plan. It was almost a year... an annual; she corrected herself, since the witch had been defeated. DG let her mind wander again back over the incredible time... She wished...

'Water first. Then roof.' Her voice sounded weak and hollow in the sunny silence of the shack. Pushing away from the wall DG shook herself mentally and grabbing her water bucket she left.

DG felt so much better having walked out to the stream about half a mile from the shack. She'd picked the shack because of its location. Near enough to the path and a village a few hundred metres further away, but far enough into the forest that so far no one had found her. She'd only been there about ten days. That had been long enough to develop a routine, to adapt to not seeing people and to completely ignore the fact that she had to make a decision about the future.

The air was warm with a slight breeze. The forest was coated in a golden glow, she took a deep breath. Maybe she would do some work on a roof today and then read for a little while, it was so beautiful...

Coming into sight of the shack DG stopped. Something wasn't right. There was someone here. DG froze and pushed herself behind a tree. From where she was she could see the shack and the woods behind it. Closing her eyes she listened as intensely as she could. White light glowed gently as her magic caught up the intention and gave aid. There was a horse in the forest, off to the left. She heard it shuffling and moving around slightly. Something moved behind her, heading back toward the stream. Dispelling the magic DG opened her eyes and moved carefully towards the shack. En-route she picked up a branch and raised it above her head.

The shack was empty. Letting out her long held breath DG let the branch fall to the floor. It was probably someone from the village have a ride out into the forest. Nothing to panic about. She took a few calming breaths.

'Hello, Princess.'

DG spun round instinctively magic flared slightly around her hands. She reigned it back though- she knew that voice.

'Cain!' The Tin-man was silhouetted against the forest, looking strong and capable. His blue gaze checked over her.

'You look tired.'

DG gestured weakly at the shack in way of response. She wrinkled her nose trying to think of something to say.

'You found me.'

'You thought I wouldn't?'

'Well... I... I...' Again she was stuck for something to say... 'I'll make some tea.'

The tea was black. There weren't many places to get milk in the shack. DG sat sipping hers; legs folded under her on the almost-bed. The Tin-man stood in the corner holding the battered mug, not speaking and not making eye contact.

DG couldn't decide whether she was angry or relieved to be found by Cain. She was, almost definitely, frustrated to be have been found. But Wyatt Cain was stood there in front of her, silent and suddenly huge. She felt like a toddler having been caught with her hand in the biscuit tin.

In contrast Cain felt sick. He'd found the girl. That hadn't been too hard if he was honest. He'd had a pretty good idea which way she'd head and after that he'd just kept looking. That was always his plan for searching for anything- keep looking. Keeping looking until you find it. Her. And now he had. She sat before him looking exhausted but otherwise perfect. In a rundown little hut in the middle of the forest; sleeping on a pile of wood and sack of feathers. She must have been buying food from the local village. He couldn't imagine the kid hunting.

The silence stretched out between them like hundred miles. Vast and painful.

'You could pretend I'm not here.' The suggestion was barely above a whisper but it was still said with confidence. Cain hadn't been shocked when they had found out that DG was a princess. The way she spoke and acted- it drew people to her, made them feel at ease, at home and it also brooked no arguments. He was however surprised.

'What?'

'Pretend I'm not here. Pretend you didn't find me.'

'But I did find you!'

'I know that. If you hadn't you wouldn't need to pretend!' DG wasn't whispering now. She got to her feet, eyes blazing.

'I can't just pretend I didn't find you.' Cain struggled to get his head around the girls words.

'Then just give me a twenty minute head start. Let me get away- say I escaped you.'

'No one would believe that.'

'Say I used my magic on you.'

Cain stayed silent. He knew she could do that. He also hoped she wouldn't.

'No. Kid, no.'

'Then stay.' Her voice dropped again.

'What?' For the second time in two minutes he was shocked.

'Stay. I'll move on. You stay here. Don't you ever get tired?' DG whirled through the sentence running her circling thoughts into a single idea.

'Of course I do.'

'I mean tired of banquets and balls. Of talking to people. Tired of being so public!'

'I'm not a princess'

DG fought the flicker of a smile that tugged at her lips. She also fought the image of Cain as a princess. Shutting her eyes against the image of pink tulle, she took a deep breath.

'No. But you are head of security for the whole of the O.Z. You're always busy. You have to be in meetings as much as I do. You're setting up the whole Tin Man system again, chasing Long-coats. You have to see a hundred different people a day about a thousand different problems. Everyone needs you to do something for them. You never have any time to yourself.'

The Tin-Man nodded slightly.

'Then stay. Leave it. Have a life which is entirely yours. Have chance to do what you want to do, when you want to do it.'

'I have responsibilities. People rely on me. On you. We both can't just let them down. We both have a family.'

DG didn't respond. She looked away. The sun light was coming through the roof hotly now. Burning her face and making it look like there were tiny diamonds dancing in the air all around.

'Your sister misses you. Your parents too. Raw and the head-case are out searching for you.'

'They miss the Princess Dorothy Gale.'

'That's you.' Cain met her eyes now. She held his gaze for a few seconds then dropped hers to the floor.

'I don't think it is.' Walking quickly across the shack's floor she put her hand on his arm. 'Please Cain. I can't do this. I can't be some mythical magical Princess who fixes the whole world. Please. Please just get back on your horse and say you couldn't find me.'

Cain looked at her face. Looked around the shack again. Back at her face, the pleading look and nodded slightly. It wasn't agreement it was as if he'd come to a decision. DG decided to take it as agreement anyway.

'Thank you!' Wyatt Cain, former Tin-Man and now Commander of the O.Z defences put his hand on top of hers.

'Things aren't too good back in Central City, Kid. People are sick.'

'You'll fix it.' DG grinned at him. He nodded again. She went to pull away and realised that his friendly pressure on her hand has now a vice-like grip. 'Cain?'

Moving quickly he used her shock to duck and lift her onto his shoulder. He walked out to his horse, still peacefully eating grass behind the shack. He dumped her onto its back. As she struggled to pull away he clipped shackles on to her wrists. White magic flared at them rapidly. Fading a few seconds after it lit.

'Cain!' DG screamed and struggled against the magic-proof shackles.

Wyatt Cain didn't answer. Gathering up her things he stored them in the saddle bags and then mounted his horse. DG, still screaming and struggling, hung over the horse's neck in front of him.

Glancing back at the shack he urged his horse back towards the Old Road and Central City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Old Road

DG had stopped struggling. There hadn't really been much point anyway. Cain had found her and she wasn't naive enough to think that she could get away from him- or if she did manage to get away, that she could stay that way. She knew as well as most of the Long-Coats in the Central City area did, when Wyatt Cain got his man, they tended to stay gotten.

Despite knowing this she had wriggled free twice. The first time she'd staggered four steps into the forest, tripped and fallen on her face. That had been embarrassing but not as embarrassing as the second time. Having escape the horse and run into the woods again- she'd tripped and landed funny on her ankle. Then DG had, had to sit and wait for Cain to come and pick her up. Now she saw no reason to fight the Tin-Man. He'd caught her; the most sensible decision was to stay caught.

'Is there any chance you'd let me actually sit up?' DG asked. Her stomach hurt from being tossed across the horse's neck for so long. Plus her ankle kept jolting and sending shooting pains up her entire leg.

'Will you use it as an opportunity to run away?' Cain asked. He knew she wouldn't get far- he just was getting frustrated with her keep trying. Knowing the Princess she'd probably bob herself off the horse and over a cliff the next time she tried to escape.

'No. I promise.'

'Fine.' He dismounted and helped her climb onto his long suffering horse properly. He swung himself up behind her. DG sat staring out at the road, her mind racing.

'What's going on in Central City?' She asked finally.

'There's a malady.'

'A what?'

'A malady. An illness. A sickness. It's called the Turning Malady.' Cain spoke through slightly gritted teeth.

'How many are ill?'

'Maybe fifty. At the moment... it spreads quickly.'

'Azkadellia is a much better healer than I am.'

'That doesn't excuse you from being you.'

'I guess.' DG stopped talking and continued to stare out. Cain drew the horse off of the road and into the forest. They'd come to a slight clearing, it would be a good place to stop.

Cain collected a pile of wood and lit a fire as darkness began to fall. DG sat a little way from the fire thinking hard. She watched the Tin-Man as he put a kettle on the fire and began to mix some form of field rations into it. Liquid dinner, she thought, yum.

She'd been gone for almost five weeks. Staring into the fire she realised how amazing it was that Cain hadn't found her earlier. She'd taken the only route out of Central City that she knew- the Old Road. Without too much thought she was heading back towards where she'd slipped through. Admittedly she had covered her trail with her magic and moved around continually. She hadn't known what the eventual plan was- keep away, go back, try to slip back over? They'd all crossed her mind at some point. All she knew was that she didn't want to Princess DorothyGale anymore. Banquets, Peace treaties, Balls, talks, making things right with people she'd never met- often members of a species she hadn't known existed a few months ago... It was exhausting. It was so hard. It wasn't right. She felt disconnected from everyone and everything. But... Cain might be right. Whether she wanted to be or not. She was Dorothy Gale... DG... Princess... Daughter... Sister... all of it. It was her. She should be there if there was a problem. She'd go back. For the moment.

The thought crossed her mind that maybe she could work out what to do- how to escape. Then leave- properly this time. No sneaking out of a window at 4am. Maybe that was the best plan for now.

'You can let me out of the shackles. I'm not going anywhere.'

'How do I know that?' Cain was serving the stew ration into two wooden bowls.

'I promise you that I won't run away- you say Central City needs me. I'll come back and help Az fix this... malady. Promise.'

Cain undid the shackles and handed her the stew.

'Thank you.' DG ate for a while. 'How is Jeb?'

'He's good. He'll be glad to know you're found.' Jeb Cain was working with his father to restore the Tin-Man system across the O.Z he had responsibility for training new recruits and forming some form of military system. Wyatt Cain spent his time overseeing the actual missions- searching for Long Coats, the Witches allies etc. All in all the two men worked incredibly well together. DG was glad he was okay.

'I should get to sleep. If we leave early enough tomorrow we can be back in the city by the evening.' Cain spoke with the most friendly tone she'd heard him use since his sudden re-entry into her life. The princess nodded and went to her bed roll.

Cain stayed awake staring at the dying fire. The five weeks without DG had been crazy. He'd found her gone- her things left but windows open. He'd guessed almost straight away, he had recognised her frustration. The way she had so little patience for matters of state, how she called her parents 'mum and dad' to their face but 'Lavender and Ahamo' otherwise. She talked about things being different 'on my side.' She didn't- Cain noticed, ever, refer to anywhere, this side or the other, as home. That she'd cut and run wasn't a shock. He didn't blame her in the slightest. The arguing and cajoling back at the shack had shocked him though. She had seemed so desperate, so young.

When a Princess goes missing it's a big deal. If it wasn't for the outbreak of the Turning Malady he would have been out searching for her more quickly. The Queen and Consort had hoped she'd return of her own volition. She hadn't. As soon as he had leave, and he had people dealing the sick, he'd left.

That had been three weeks ago. If there had been a trail to follow- which he doubted there would have been, it was long gone. Cain had relied solely on his instincts and knowledge of the young princess. He'd found the shack almost by accident after a week of systematically checking the villages around the area she'd slipped through into. Now she was found and would be returned to the palace. But how long she'd stay he couldn't guarantee.

'What is this- Turning Malady?' DG asked him as they rode the last few miles towards Central City.

'It's a sickness. A horrible one.' Cain answered her. His tone even, devoid of emotion. 'It affects the blood first. Heating it up causing a fever. Then there's the nightmares. It makes it so that you don't dare sleep even if you're gonna drop dead of exhaustion.'

'Is that why it's called the Turning Sickness?' DG's blue eyes were huge now, she wasn't looking at him but he knew. The same way he knew her hands were twisted together, white knuckled in her lap.

'No. It's called the Turning _Malady _because of what happens after the nightmares stop.' Both Cain and DG stared onwards, the horse walking them back towards the palace.

'What...?'

'They turn. The fever stops. The dreams stop. You'd think they'd never been sick 'cept for the rash that's spreading across their body. Black in all their veins. Then they turn again. Their blood turns to tar. Their breath to poison and their life to death. It happens fast but the stages are slow. And painful.'

'Is there a cure?' DG asked. Her voice tiny and thin like a pencil hitting a snare drum.

'No.'

'Oh.'

'Your sister and the head case are working on something. They could use your help.'

'Ok.' DG sound resigned rather than relieve. Cain was shocked. Her concern for herself had never outweighed her concern for others before. The kid must be more messed than he'd thought. He remembered their last conversation before she'd cut and run... maybe dragging her back wasn't the best idea.

'How many are sick?' Her question cut through his internal monologue.

'Around fifty... I said before.'

'Oh yeah... is anyone... my parents or...?'

'No. It's mainly been the people from the lower city. Hygiene ain't too good down there yet.'

'True...' DG had spent a lot of time coming up with plans to help sort hygiene and waste management in Central City. It wasn't the glamorous princess job she'd expected to be doing. But she'd found it one of the more enjoyable jobs... in a weird way.

As they turned a corner Central City sprang into view. DG felt her breath catch in her throat. She was back. For better or worse, sickness or health, here I am again. The thought made her half smile. Behind her Cain stiffened. Something was going on that he wasn't telling her, she knew that much. Or thought she did. Maybe he was just mad at her for leaving. She guessed that more than a few people would have things to say about her little escapade. She just hoped some of them would forgive her.

Cain looked out at the cityscape before him. He felt tension flood back into his shoulders. Taking deep draw of air he mentally shook himself.

Here we go again.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you're thinking- reviews etc. I'm taking offers of beta-ing etc too!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Central City

Everything was pretty much the same. That was the weirdest part about the whole thing DG had to admit. Whilst her parents had scolded her severely for terrifying them and making them have to go without their head of security to find her... They'd also just been incredibly glad to have her back. Az had just laughed it off. She had known Cain would find DG and she knew he would bring her home. Glitch and Raw, who were searching the area around FenAqua were on their way back too. Things were returning to normal- normal for the O.Z anyway... DG hadn't gotten away completely. There had been fuss, raised voices, disorder and relief... But on the whole, DG thought, she was being treated like a toddler. A naughty child who having been collected and scolded could now be allowed to carry on playing. Fantastic.

In her room, pulling tangles out of her hair the wave of resentment surged around her. It wasn't fair!

'It's not fair!' she voiced bitterly and threw her hairbrush at the wall.

It clattered, undamaged- brush and wall, to the floor. Now she was acting like a toddler. Sitting down on the bed she looked around her room. It was standard palace issue, huge bed, huge mirror, beautiful fabrics. She'd chosen most of it herself. It was her room. She thought about her room on the farm. Long and thin full of clutter and pictures of places she wanted to take off to and see. Would she ever feel at home anywhere? This side felt right to her but still. Lavender and Ahamo weren't her parents... well... Yes, they're her parents but they didn't feel like parents to her. But surely the robotics who raised her weren't really parents either? Az was her sister. She knew that, deep in her core she knew that, Azkadellia was her sister.

Glitch, Raw and Wyatt were her friends. That felt just as true. Proper friends... And The O.Z was her home.

'The O.Z is your home.' She said it firmly- forcing herself to remember it with every fibre of her being. Then, standing up, she went out to find Az and see what she could do to help with sorting out the Turning Bug or whatever it was called.

Azkadellia was in the teaching room. Tutor was there too. He had his back to DG in a far corner, apparently reading through a huge stack of books.

'Hey there baby sister.' Az said and smiled to see her.

'Hi, Az. I came to see what I could do to help, about the Turning Sickness thing.' DG forced everything else to the back of her mind. She would focus on the issue in hand.

'Malady.'

'That's the one.' DG looked at what her sister was doing. In doing so she couldn't help noticing... well- her sister. Azkadellia was wearing a simple blue dress, her hair pulled back low at her neck in a matching ribbon. She was pink rather than white now and her face was less sharp than it had been when the witch lived in her. She really was totally different.

'We... Ambrose and I. Have been looking at different ways of using magic to kill off the spread... but we're not getting that far.' Az said point out some scrawling notes.

'Ambrose, huh?' DG nudged her sister with her hip. Az blushed but ignored her.

'Yes. He's really quite knowledgeable about medicine... Tutor has found some really promising spells though... about cooling the blood fever. Maybe it'll cure the whole thing too...'

'Isn't there an actual... you know medical way of treating it?' DG asked pulling wet inked pages towards her in interest. Mindless of the pale purple dress she was wearing.

'What do you mean?' Az asked forcing a piece of blotting paper between the dress and the ink.

'I mean how willow bark treats an ache- on the other side it's called aspirin.'

'That would only work if the disease was standard developing and non-magical in formation.' Said an intelligent voice from the doorway.

'Glitch!' DG turned hugged the advisor. He looked exhausted and troubled, seeing him made new guilt swelled in her chest. 'I'm sorry I...' she began.

'No, you're back now. Don't worry.' Glitch smiled firmly and nodded as if dismissing the subject completely.

'What did you mean- standard non-magical...' DG frowned and thought. 'The Turning Malady is magical?'

'Of course. Hasn't anyone told you?' Az interrupted as she frowned. 'I created it.'

'You mean the witch created it.' Glitch corrected her hurriedly. He put a hand on her shoulder. 'You did nothing.' His look didn't dismiss this subject it completely erased it- it wasn't there. Az had done nothing- at all. Azkadellia nodded smiling at him.

'Anyway- I... She...' she continued more confidently. 'Created it to torture people. The fever- the nightmares, you know. It stopped them sleeping made them easier to manipulate.'

'I thought she had the vapours for that?' DG asked.

'Some people resist the vapours... The Turning Malady was more... personal in a way. It causes you to relieve your worst nightmares, deepest fears, over and over again. But then it seemed to get away from her: I don't think she planned the spread of the rash or for it to start killing people. But it did and she didn't mind.' Az trailed off slowly.

'So now,' picked up Tutor from his corner, entering into the conversation suddenly. 'We don't know how to stop it. Or how it's spread, where it comes from... nothing.'

'I don't remember it... not clearly. It's all hazy.' Az ventured looking younger than she was. 'Maybe we could use the viewers to pull it...'

'No!' Said Glitch sternly. 'You've been through enough. Having to relieve it might kill you. We're not risking it.'

Azkadellia seemed to shrink. 'We have to do **something** soon! We're running out of time.'

DG picked up on something unsaid. Something important no one had told her.

'What's happened?'

'Two of the first of the victims, two street girls. They died this morning. If we don't fix it soon more are going to die...' Az paused but then went on: 'Including the Captain.'

'Captain- what Captain?'

'He didn't tell you, did he?' Everyone stared at DG. 'We figured that's how he talked you into coming back...'

'Tell me then!' She demanded glaring at everyone in turn.

'DG, it's Jeb. Jeb Cain's sick with it too.'

***  
A/N- Reviews again are always gratefully appreciated! Let me know if you think I'm going in the right direction!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Palace and the Lower Town**

She found Cain senior in his son's room. She felt like a pressure on her chest and a dull ache in her heart. She'd asked him... directly... to his face! And to her face he'd lied to her. Angry thoughts whipped through her head faster than she had time to register them.

'Why lie to me?' she'd expected herself to yell. There was a yell in her but it just wouldn't come out. It remained firmly lodged in her chest, rattling her ribs. The whisper that came from her lips felt thin, girlish and pathetic.

'I didn't need you to come back outta pity.' Cain spoke evenly. He hadn't looked at her, he was looking at Jeb. He must have heard her burst into the room but taken no notice. Cain hadn't moved from his spot on an old wooden stool, hands in his lap, watching his sleeping son. DG couldn't guess at his expression.

'What about my coming back out of concern?'

'Not concern for me.' He still wasn't looking at her. He stood up though, leaving the wooden stool beside his son's sickbed. He walked up to the window.

'What has this got to do with you? It's about Jeb! He's my friend!' DG wished the yell would come. The shrieking whisper that was her voice still felt foreign to her.

'I had my reasons.' He finally turned. His face was cold and closed off- his mouth set. He spoke with a deep finality, as if he'd dismissed a lower officer or a servant.

'But...' DG barely spoke a word before Wyatt Cain turned his back on her again, shutting her out of his world and ending the conversation.

A variety of things rushed through DG's mind. Scream at him, slap him, cry. None of them seemed to be right. All she could bring herself to do was turn around and walk away.

She went to her study. Of all the rooms in the palace, it was this room that she felt most comfortable in. It was in a different part of the palace than her living suite and whereas her rooms were beautiful and luxurious, this room was practical. Practical was the perfect the word... every single piece of furniture had a specific purpose and fulfilled it exactly.

There were the chairs. They were simple chairs but comfortable, the same royal blue as the other furnished things. They fitted neatly in semi-circle around the desk. The desk was perfect too- beautiful, made of dark old wood. It was flat fronted but it curved around at the back so DG could be almost surrounded in papers if needed- which was often.

There was a small sofa, a book case, a shelf and a huge table too. The table was wide and heavily made, topped in cork so the map pinned into its surface stuck properly. There were a variety of pins and notes in the map, a map of the O.Z.

Behind the map was the room's largest window. There was a small window near the desk but this one was large, low and showed a view not of the gardens but of the bustling lower town. It had taken DG a few weeks to realise why she couldn't ever find the window when looking up at the building- it was hidden. Lost from prying eyes by pillars, plants and maybe even a little magic.

Whatever it was just made the fabulous window seat even more inviting.

Sinking into the seat she reached out for the pencil and paper she'd left there before she'd ran. Someone had moved them- probably trying to work out where she'd gone. There weren't any clues in the sketch pad. It was full of pictures of the people of Central City. Nameless and part of the crowds, DG loved to draw them. It absorbed her attention away from the piles of paperwork on her desk, away from the bustle of the palace, from the noises outside, from Wyatt Cain.

Cain. He stood there looking at her. She looked up and met his blue gaze. Anyone else would have said something. Not Cain, he broke their gaze to take in the drawing in her lap. How long he'd been there she didn't know, but she knew better than to wait for him to speak. Or apologise.

'You wouldn't ask me to come back to try to save your own son.' The yell still wasn't coming but at least, DG thought, she sounded like herself now.

'That's too much pressure for a person.'

'But being dragged in shackles, kicking and screaming isn't being pressured then?'

'I knew you wouldn't come. You didn't want to come back. I knew it when I saw how you'd tried to fix up that rotting piece of timber in the forest.'

'If you'd said...' DG felt the strong desire to yell or scream rising in her chest again.

'Then I'd have been the reason you were back.' Cain met her stare again for a moment. In that moment he said way more than his words did. He was telling her that he knew how much she hated it as a Princess, and how he couldn't be the reason for dragging her back into it... how he'd dragged her back to stop people dying.. how terrified he truly was about his son.

'Oh.' DG looked away. Bile rose in her throat. As Cain moved across the room to the desk she knew the matter was over. She wasn't mad at him anymore. She wasn't running away now... not while Jeb was sick. It was like the click of a door shutting. It felt absolute. However it didn't remove the empty feeling she had.

'Has the sickness spread since you... we've been away?' DG stood, putting the drawing aside. She went round to her side of the desk. Cain moved with her.

'Yes, there are nearly 70 people infected now.'

'Where?'

'They are mostly from the outer and lower town. There are also few from the palace… and Jeb. They've all been moved into the wards downstairs.'

'Apart from Jeb?'

'He isn't as far along as the others.'

'Right.' She paused, looking down at the notes she'd made as they had talked. 'When did it start?'

'About five days after you'd gone, the first case was a girl in the lower town.'

'Is she still alive?' the question was painful... DG bit her lip as she asked it.

'Yes.'

'How is she?'

'They told me her fever went and she turned this morning.'

'Can I see her?'

She was pretty. Her hair was brown and wavy, and at that moment she seemed perfectly fine, if tired. But DG guessed that somewhere on her body would be the creeping black rash.

'Are you really DG?' she asked.

DG nodded smiling. The girl – Caydie - was only about eleven.

'Yup. How are you feeling?'

'Wow! I can't believe the Princess is actually here... we thought you'd been quarantined in Finaqua.' The younger girl stared at DG, wide eyes brown were questioning.

'Nope still here.' So, DG thought, her parents had chosen not to tell the public she was missing... Surprisingly DG felt very little about this news.

'Why did you want to see me? Aren't I catching? _Contagious, I mean?_' Caydie asked, her forehead wrinkled.

Cain laughed, he was stood a little way off looking at some notes a healer had given him.

'Apparently not...' DG said smiling.

'That's what Raw said... but how come so many other people are sick if I'm not contagious?'

DG shrugged and looked to Cain.

'The Malady is magical, we're not sure how it's transferred.'

'So I could be contagious! You shouldn't be here DG... I mean, your Majesty!' Caydie struggled in her bed clothes to sit up.

'We do know it's not from breathing the same air.' said Cain chuckling again.

'Oh...' The girl stopped squirming and looked up, curious. "Then why are you here?'

'I want to help.' DG said, taking the notes from Cain and beginning to read through them.

'You're not a healer.'

'I know that.'

'So how can you help me?'

DG grinned, it had been so long since anyone had been so up front with her. It was refreshing.

'I don't know, but I want to try.' This seemed to satisfy the girl who sighed and nodded.

'Ok. Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Can we ask you some questions?' Caydie nodded.

'Did you know the other girls who got sick at the same time as you?'

'Not really. We went to class together in the evenings but they're older than me.' DG scribbled some notes as Caydie answered her questions…

DG looked at her notes. Caydie spent most of her time at home helping look after her baby brother, or in the Lower Town either shopping or attending class. This was the O.Z's new attempt at schooling, DG thought it was kind of like night school on the other side.

Neither Caydie or the others had been anywhere unusual recently, they weren't in any kind of trouble and they hadn't eaten anything strange. There wasn't anything different in their lives at all over the last few weeks except that they were sick, and dying.

DG fought back tears. Caydie was so young, so wonderful, and yet there was nothing she could do to stop her dying. Jeb too! Ozma knew who else if she couldn't think of anything to fix it!

'It's not your fault, Princess. You didn't make the cursed thing.' Cain said. They had returned to her study and Cain was now sitting in a chair opposite her.

'Neither did Az!' DG said hotly.

'I never said she did. The witch and your sister were two very different people. The witch however **did** create it. It's her evil we're fightin', not yours.'

'If I...' But she didn't say anything else. There was no use pondering her choices as a child.

There was a long silence. Wyatt Cain, DG knew, could be silent like no one else. He could probably give a rock a run for its money in the business of solemnity. But this silence felt quite comfortable. Not completely but more so than it had since he'd hauled her off over the neck of his horse.

DG continued to read her notes. Cain continued to be silent. Eventually she pushed the papers away, and sighed.

'What are we going to do?'

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! Very much appreciated. And big thanks to my awesome Beta too!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Sick Room

DG watched Jeb Cain. He was as he had been when she'd stormed his sick room to accost his father, unconscious. There was a brandy bottle on his bedside table, it was a third full.

'Or two thirds empty...' whispered the Princess into the clammy air.

Jeb was in the first stage of the Malady, the nightmare stage, otherwise known as the can't sleep stage. Azkadellia had explained to DG that his father had treated this with vast amounts of strong liquor. It seemed to be working. Whilst his fever raged and heated his rooms he was unaware, languishing in hopefully a dreamless and drink fuelled oblivion.

He'd become sick three days after Cain had left to find her. Three weeks ago. Apparently Cain had waited to see if he could help his son and when he couldn't he'd gone looking for her. DG tried to work out how that made her feel. Considering that he hadn't wanted to tell her that Jeb was sick... She couldn't get her mind around Wyatt Cain lying to her.

He wanted her help or at least thought she was necessary to beat this thing, but he wouldn't actually ask for help! She also wondered why it had taken him three weeks to find her... DG new she had been a fair way out in the forest, but surely not that far?

Jeb Cain murmured in his sleep. DG put all other thoughts out of her mind; Cain Senior wasn't exactly an open book anyway. Who knew how his mind worked? His son however was honest, straight forward and spoke his mind. He was her friend and a valued member of the governing process for the O.Z and right now- he was sick and she had to help him.

'How though?' DG whispered again into the clammy fever-filled air. She was alone, the nurse were out attending in the Lower Town and Cain- that is Wyatt Cain, was seeing to some Tin Men recently returned from runs out to the towns on the other side of the crack in the O.Z.

There wasn't a response from the sick bed. A flicker of some emotion passed across Jeb's face for a moment before disappearing into the haze of brandy. If he was moving at all though, thought DG, it must mean he's coming too. She couldn't imagine the Turning Malady and a hang-over would be a good combination. Biting her lip she came to a conclusion.

Before anyone could come in and stop her DG reached out with her magic. White tendrils of light left her and floated lazily towards the stricken Cain. They touched his skin and sank into it.

DG gasped.

_She saw blood... it dripped off the corner of a huge table. There was whimpering... a child trying not to cry. A woman screaming. Swords hitting swords.__Gunfire...__The smell of blood__came__now- thick__and__mixing with something else... Smoke! Fire! Panic swept through her. Now she was running... she was low__down... the noise of the crying child followed her, getting louder. Outside now__and__freedom was near... but! A strong arm round her waist pulling her round... she screamed, struggled,__bit and fought and then..._

DG opened her eyes. Her magic pulled away and fled back into her. She knew how Jeb's nightmare ended. It was really a beginning; there was a kidnapping, a mother who fought but was beaten and a father who was put into a metal suit. She felt sick.

'He's having nightmares then.' It was Wyatt Cain. Again he'd entered the room without her noticing.

'I...' DG faltered. 'Yes. But I think they've just come- the brandy's wearing off.'

'I can't give him anymore. His body will poison itself. He's had a bottle and more since we got back.' Cain moved past her and wiped his sons head with a cloth.

'Oh...' said DG sadly.

'What... What was his nightmare?' Cain asked, eyes downcast, not looking at DG. This time however she could guess at his expression, and sighed inwardly. We all feel guilty for things we can't change, thought DG as she drew a breath to answer the Tin Man.

'I didn't see much, just blood and screaming. Sorry.' If he can lie to me- she thought. I can lie to him. But her voice had come off thin and reedy.

'Oh.' There was a dark tinge to the man's voice. His hand stayed on his son's forehead for a moment, and then he seemed to collect himself. 'Did you learn anything else?'

'No.'

'Looks like the witch screwed us. No cause, no leads, no cure... nothing.' He stayed by his son's bed side but his eyes met DG's eyes. They shared a look of despair- there wasn't anything they could do to fix it. They had a son, a friend, and further away but just as real, a people dying in front of them.

A thought occurred to DG; she looked up, nose wrinkled and asked Cain:

'How did the witch pass the disease about?'

'As far as I know she just... well gave it to people.' He paused. 'Your sister would know more.'

'I'll ask her. It might give us a little insight into the Malady... hopefully.' Cain nodded.

There was a silence which filled up the room. DG looked at the Tin Man, he seemed old somehow, tired.

'Cain... I-'a knocking at the door interrupted her. It was a runner, one of the men employed by the palace to run notes, questions etc. from person to person.

'Her Majesty wishes to speak to General Cain. She said it was urgent.' Cain sighed and stood up.

'Could you fetch a nurse please? My son is going to turn soon.' He spoke very calmly, only DG noticed the way the muscles in his jaw tightened as he said it.

'Yes Sir.' The runner nodded and left.

'I'll stay with Jeb until the nurse comes.' She slid onto Cain's vacated stool. He nodded gratefully at her and left after the runner.

DG had found someone to fetch her sketch pad from the study. She now sat on the stool and finished sketching Jeb Cain. He looked older... his face was contorted into lines and cracks, worry and stress had tainted his youth. The nightmares were probably not helping, she reasoned. He looked- the Princess thought, like his father. Even without the lines on either face they were so very similar.

Flicking through pages of note book she found a drawing of Wyatt Cain. She'd been shopping in the Lower Town when she'd spotted him; her drawing had captured the focus in him. It was the determination to get his task done and done well. DG had no idea what he'd been shopping for, the things she'd seen were very odd- rope, dried powder of mushroom, some pens and inks... She'd spent a childish few minutes trying to work out what the Tin Man would use all of those things for... Smiling at the memory another thought struck DG.

She'd stolen all of those supplies, except the pens and ink, as part of her escape... no not escape... running away... well that wasn't right either... there wasn't a word for what she'd been doing. What she'd done was leave. Dismissing the train of thought DG flicked on in her sketch pad. After a few pages on unfamiliar people, drawn from the streets of the Lower Town, she saw one she recognised.

It only took her moment to place the pretty brown haired girl in her drawing. The girl had been laughing and the emotion had seemed to light up her face, which is why DG had sketched her... it was Caydie. How strange DG thought but smiled sadly_) _and continued to leaf through the pages. There were more strangers and palace employees, her sister and Ambrose having a conversation, their eyes locked on one another, her parents and Wyatt and Jeb Cain. The father and son were playing cards. She'd caught their intensity and competitiveness well, even if she thought so herself!

Caught in haze of memories and the smell of charcoal pencil DG didn't notice that Jeb was awake. Not until he asked in a raspy voice-

'DG?' she jumped but then exclaimed joyfully,

'Jeb! I'm so glad you're awake! How are you feeling?' he looked fine. The fever had faded rapidly and his colour was normal.

'Thirsty...' DG passed him some water. 'He found you then?'

'Yeah. I...' Again she was interrupted by someone entering the room. It was Wyatt Cain; he looked at his son and smiled briefly.

'

I'm glad to see you awake.'

'Me too...' They awkwardly embraced as the older Cain perched on his son's bed. Things weren't a 100% with them, DG noted sadly.

'How long?' Jeb asked his father is a quiet voice. The Tin Man shrugged. DG opened her mouth puzzled and then realised.

What was it Cain had said out on the Old Road...

"_They turn. The fever stops. The dreams stop. You'd think they'd never been sick 'cept__for the rash that's spreading across their body..."_

A/N: Work is busy so it's been a while since updates! But thank you for reviews- they're always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Council Chambers

DG had always thought official 'council chamber meetings' would take place in windowless rooms, lit with candles and roaring open fires. She'd imagined there would be serious men talking in hushed tones and heavily armed guards in corners looking meaningfully into shadows.

The reality was pretty much the opposite. There was no need for fire or candles as one wall of the long room was made of a series of floor to ceiling windows. The window-wall showed Central City in its bustling glory. There **were** serious men, and those included her father, Glitch, Cain- both of them, Jeb having been allowed out of his sick room as long as he was careful, and some more of the high up advisers. Her mother and sister were there too, but no one was speaking in hushed tones.

Clearing his throat Glitch interrupted the babble.

'As of this morning 118 people have become infected, 92 of them are having the nightmares, 18 have the rash, and... 7 are dead.' Ambrose spoke with a confidence DG still found strange. After he'd been reunited with the rest of his brain Ambrose had still been glitching sometimes, but more often now he spoke as he must have done before, confident, quiet, friendly and certain.

'That's 117.' said Az looking around the room. 'Master Cain here has yet to develop a rash.' All eyes swivelled from the advisor to Jeb Cain who shrugged.

'Maybe it's all the alcohol Dad force fed me?' DG stifled her giggle as the rest of the people gathered nodded.

'It's worth considering certainly.'

'118...' Mused Lavender... 'Well that should determine our decision then.'

'No. It's 112 sick. Ambrose said 7 had died.' Ahamo said shaking his head. The babble rose again in hushed tones.

'What's going on?' DG asked looking from her mother to her father.

'110 is the limit we give to officially announce an epidemic.'

'You mean you haven't?' DG was genuinely shocked. 'People have died!'

'We don't want to worry people unnecessarily... we can't just quarantine the city. That has huge impacts on trade and commerce DG.' Ahamo said firmly.

'Don't people know?' DG was confused... surely 120 people being sick in a city of only a few thousand must have been noticed... most of them were from Lower Town.

'Things have been kept... shall we say... discreet.' Said Captain Jamely, he was responsible for the 'outside face' of the Palace's decisions. That was the team who made announcements etc., what DG would always think of as public relations.

'That's disgusting.' DG said. She felt cold, keeping something so huge a secret was wrong.

'That is the way we do things, Your Highness.'

'Maybe we should be doing them a different way?' DG said quietly. Her response was met with stares.

'I don't understand.' Said the Captain.

'Why can't we do things a new way?' DG spoke more loudly but she kept her voice slow and as calm as she could.

'This is the way things have always been done.'

'But not the way they must always **be **done, surely?' she asked, genuine frustration and confusion giving an edge to her voice.

There was silence. Then the hushed whisper started up again, DG could hear phrases such as 'For Ozma!' and 'No understanding!' amongst the conversation. Seeking help she looked to her mother.

'It is our way, dear. It always has been. It works.' Said Lavender gently. 'Come in, Jonathon.' She was now addressing a young runner who hovered in the doorway. Try as she could DG couldn't remember names the way her mother did. Lavender knew the names and some background on every single member of her staff.

'Ma'am, another girl from the Lower Town has passed away.' The room fell even more silent, if that was possible.

'Which girl? Was it Caydie Albred-son?' Wyatt Cain asked. Jonathon nodded and left quickly.

DG had dropped her head into her hands the moment the runner had said someone else was dead. She'd thought it could be the girl straight away. She and Cain had talked to a few but Caydie had been the first infected... the furthest into the sickness and DG had liked her; tears fell from her face into her lap. She felt pressure on her shoulder and knew it was the Tin Man without having to look.

'Did you know her?' Azkadellia asked, concerned.

'Yes... well... I spoke to her, and I had drawn her...' DG said looking up, pulling her grief back into herself, forcing her tears away.

'You drew her? When?' asked her mother sharply.

'I don't know... I draw lots of people from the Lower Town from my study... Maybe a few weeks ago? The same time I sketched you two,' DG nodded at Jeb and Wyatt Cain, 'while you were playing cards.'

The Queen and her advisor exchanged glances. DG felt as if she'd swallowed ice, something was wrong. She looked up at Cain who had taken his hand off her shoulder but not off of the back of her chair. He shrugged slightly. He and the youngest princess had spent a lot of time together negotiating with rebels and talking down ex-Long Coats, they knew how to read tiny gestures like that from one another.

'What?' Azkadellia finally asked.

'The Witch... we thought she may have used miniature effigies to commence the influences of the Malady...'

'Voodoo Dolls. You think she used images of her victims to pass on the disease?' Cain said having unravelled Glitch's words. DG's mind had gone a step further...

'You think I'm making people sick by drawing them?'

The hour after the mention of Voodoo sketches or 'dawn effigies' as Glitch referred to them had been bustling. Azkadellia and Ambrose had rushed off to get Tutor and look at DG's sketches in more detail. She'd been questioned by her parents about how she drew, what did she think of, why those people... it had gone on and on until-

'I think I'll escort the Princess back to her rooms now.'

Wyatt Cain had swept in and pulled her out. He'd taken DG back to her rooms and left her in silence.

She felt... well she wasn't sure how she felt. She was so upset that Caydie had died. Even more distraught because it was her fault... and she was angry. Angry at her parents, at Captain Jamely, at everyone really. But one thing kept coming back to her: it was just after she'd thrown up... which had happened just after Glitch had mentioned 'effigies.' DG had looked at her parents and said:

'_I'm killing people.' _

'_No dear. Don't be so ridiculous.' Her mother said dismissively._

'_No. No. Good to have all information, we can start to clear things up now hopefully.' Captain Jamely had said patting her shoulder._

'Don't be so ridiculous.' DG whispered to herself. She felt the scream that had been lodged in her chest since she had attempted to yell at Cain, after finding out Jeb was sick, break free.

'Don't. Be. So. Ridiculous!' Each word was like adding pressure to a balloon. DG grabbed her hairbrush from the carpet, and hurled it at a window.

It struck and the window smashed... and froze. Gritting her teeth she forced her magic into the shards of flying glass and remade the window. White magic flared in it for a second as it became whole. Taking some steadying breaths DG sat at her dressing table.

'Nicely done.'

DG jerked round. Her sister stood in the doorway.

'Thank you.'

'Are you okay?' Azkadellia asked moving from the doorway to sit on the sofa opposite the dressing table.

DG took a deep breath, the anger still swirled through her head. As it did, so did the frustration, the sense of unfairness and the grief.

'I'll take that as a no.'

'I'm killing people.'

'No you're not.'

'Yes. Az, I am! My drawings are killing people.'

'We don't know that for certain. I... the witch... We think that she used dolls made of people's hair or their blood. You need a part of a person to cause them harm, DG.'

'Is that a rule?'

'What?'

'Is that a rule? Is there no way I could be doing this?' DG was speaking evenly now but still the mix of emotions pouring through her.

Azkadellia was silent. DG sighed and went to sit next to her sister. 'It's just so hard...'

'What is?' whispered Az, lost in her thoughts.

'Not knowing... with killing people. Even inadvertently.'

'You focus on not doing it now. You grit your teeth and say "no more." You do your best to make a change. Hope people can see the difference. Shut your mind to the memories and the nightmares. Pretend you don't see how some people shy away from you...' Azkadellia's voice trailed off. She then seemed to shake herself out the reverie.

'I'm so sorry Az, I didn't think...'DG put her head onto her sister's shoulder and snaked an arm around her waist.

The two sisters sat there for a while. Things that hadn't been said lay out in front of them. But little by little they both started to feel better.

'Do you think Jeb will be okay?' DG asked not moving her head from her sister's shoulder.

'If you or his father have anything to do with it, he'll be fine.'

'If I'm responsible for him being sick?' It wasn't really a question but Az knew what her sister meant.

'Cain doesn't blame you. Either of them.'

'I hope not.' The idea of being without Wyatt Cain was almost inconceivable for DG. She felt the dull panic and fear that she'd been hiding rise up in her chest again.

'What's going on with you two? You've been weird for weeks...'

'My leaving...' mumbled DG. Azkadellia was right, things might be okay with the Tin Man but they weren't right...

Az frowned. She and DG hadn't ever spoken properly about her 'leaving' as she put it. But she knew her well enough not to talk about at the moment.

'I love you little sister. I'll see you tomorrow.' Az dislodged her sister, stood up and left.

'Az?'

'Hmmm?'

'I've drawn Cain.'

'I know.' Azkadellia left pulling the door shut behind her with a click.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Lower Town and The Breakfast Room

It was the light that woke her. It had started off weak and grainy but was now pouring in through the window she had left open the day before. DG lay still fully clothed under the blankets, staring up at her ceiling.

She was angry; at herself for being weak, for still wanting to run away, and she was angry at her parents for their attitude. The anger lay in her chest under a layer of deep resignation. Every problem could be dealt with if she took her time.

'I don't feel at home here.' The whisper was dry and tiny in the room.

DG nodded agreement with herself and sat up. There wasn't anything to be done about that now. Her parents, sister and friends were here. It _ought_ to feel like home. She would have to deal with why it didn't or what to do about it... later. Right now there were more serious things to take care of. The Malady, her parents, Cain… Forcing herself upright and out of bed DG went to wash and dress.

Taking a deep breath DG tried not to panic. If this didn't work she wasn't sure what she was going to do. It was her only plan- it had to work. She knocked and waited for the distant response. She marched into the room and said as bravely and clearly as she could-

'I need you to take me to the Lower Town.'

Wyatt Cain looked up from his breakfast. It was still very early- for most people, he usually had to wait for the rest of the palace to wake up. He hadn't ever seen DG up before it was most of the way to noon.

There was something different about the Princess this morning. Last night he'd been too shocked to think about anything. After he had made it back to his rooms though, he'd thought about her face, blotchy and pale. Last night DG had looked like a child, frightened and scared. His instinct had been to go back and talk to her, but he hadn't. He hoped he would have the chance in the morning.

They'd been through a lot, more than a lot actually- the week leading up to the eclipse had been a lot. There had been more since - and Wyatt Cain felt himself hoping - more to come. He knew DG, often he thought; better than her parents or sister. He knew how she worked, how she processed.

Now she stood in front of him dressed in dark grey and staring at him so intensely his face stung. She no longer looked like a child. She looked like a Princess.

Cain nodded and stood up.

The two walked together through the Lower Town. They didn't speak but they didn't need to. Cain was leading the way.

They reached a small house; it was made of logs and in the row of similarly built houses, it stood only because it was quite run down. Wyatt Cain took a step back allowing DG to go to the door first and knock.

A middle-aged woman opened the door. She had the same curly brown hair as Caydie but the spark the girl had had was gone in the woman in front of DG and Cain. Her eyes were red-rimmed and sunken into her head.

'Mrs. Albred-son?' the woman nodded. 'I'm Prin...' She paused and readjusted her mindset; she wasn't introducing her to a foreign dignity. 'I'm DG and this is General Cain-' she moved aside to reveal Cain.

'Wyatt Cain.' He nodded at Caydie's mother and tipped his fedora at her.

'I know who you are. Caydie talked about you all the time. She was really impressed you'd visited her.' The woman paused to push hair out her eyes. 'You'd best come in.'

The inside of the little house was spotlessly clean. There was, however, the same air that things needed fixing. DG sat at the kitchen table with Amarie Albred-son and her infant son, Cain chose to stand a little way off looking out of the window. He'd been sure to take a good look round as he'd entered to try and see anything that could give them an idea of what caused the sickness. He didn't buy the 'voodoo drawings' idea.

Now he was content to stand in the sunlight and listen to DG work her magic. Although it wasn't magic and that was the real power of it. He saw that so clearly- DG meant everything she was saying to Amarie. She **was** sorry Caydie was gone. She **was **so glad to have met her. It was the sincerity and genuine nature of the Princess that set her apart from anyone else. It was why she could turn an argument between two drunken local lords into a real discussion about the people, about the O.Z and about a better future. He had seen it many times. Her concern and compassion astounded him.

As the conversation progressed Amarie Aldred-son took them to see her daughter's room. She let DG hold and coo over her baby son. She explained that her husband had been killed in the resistance before he was even born. She talked about how he, like his son, had been called Oliver. Cain wondered if Jeb had known him. He didn't say much, though he answered any questioned directed at him and accepted the sweet tea made for him, but otherwise he remained happy to listen to DG.

As they left the Princess handed over a folded piece of paper. It was the sketch of Caydie or a copy of it... Cain knew that DG was skilled at sleight of hand and could easily have stolen the sketch back from her sister, but he wondered if in her panic and worry whether she would have risked it. Even so the image delighted Amarie who hugged DG tightly and then seemed to realise what she'd just done.

'Oh! Your Highness...'

'DG please. Thank you seeing us Amarie, we're so glad we could speak to you.'

'No. Thank you.'

Cain tipped his hat again and they left together. As they walked side by side back through the market DG took a deep breath and said,

'Did you see anything that could be related to the Malady?'

'No. Did you?'

'No...' DG paused and glanced back at the house. 'Can you arrange for the Palace to cover the funeral costs?'

'I could but...' Cain paused and then went on 'If you'll take my views-'

'Of course!'

'Funerals on this side aren't costly. An' not being able to bury your own child would be pretty shameful.'

'Oh.' Said DG she felt a little dejected. 'What about the house?'

'I'll arrange it as soon as I can.' Cain nodded. Someone fixing up the house a little wouldn't be obvious but, he felt, it would be appreciated.

The silence went on between them, but it was comfortable.

'I need to speak to my parents.' _Ah_, thought the Tin Man, _I knew this might be coming._

'It's only a little after breakfast. They'll still be in the breakfast room.'

Azkadellia noticed the change in DG as well. When she'd visited her a second time last night she'd been asleep, fully clothed under the blankets. She'd seemed very young. But the older Princess had reasoned that sleep was probably a good healer. Now her little sister stood in the doorway looking every inch the descendant of Dorothy Gale... By Ozma she looked like she should be wearing ruby slippers!

Wyatt Cain stood a little way off behind her. His pale eyes focused on DG. The new Princess and her shadow... sometimes Ambrose referred to them as that. It was a play on what the people called DG- the 'new' princess and the somewhat dubious rumour that Wyatt Cain had once fought, defeated and arrested someone's shadow.

Az's attention went from her sister and her 'shadow' to her parents.

'DG, what is it dear?' her mother asked.

'We need to talk about things.'

'What things?' Ahamo asked looking up from his place at the huge breakfast table. He was seated next to Lavender at the head of the wide dark wood table. Around the rest of the table, in various stages of breakfasting sat several of the 'serious' men and women from the meeting the day before. Nothing in Central City was ever casual, working breakfasts and lunches were common.

'About the illness.'

'Yes?' Said Lavender quietly, before taking a sip of the water in front of her.

'We need to tell the people. We have to...'

'DG, honey, we talked about this...' Her father began and DG shook her head.

'No. You talked. Now I want to...' she glanced up at the window behind her parents and its view seemed to strengthen her resolve. Following her gaze Az had to smile when she saw the Tin Man reflected in it.

'As far as I'm aware our purpose is to lead and serve the people, yes?' DG asked hesitantly.

'Yes dear.' Said the Queen in a patient tone. After another glance in the window and another deep breath, DG continued.

'We're not doing either. Not very well… things have got to change.' There was a rise of mutters from the other people present. It ended abruptly as Wyatt Cain moved to stand beside DG.

'The Princess is right. She knows the people just as well as any one of you. Better probably. She should be listened to. I for one, give her my complete support.' Silence reigned for a while and was broken by the red-faced Captain Jamely.

'What? You don't even know what she's going to say man!'

'My **complete **support.' Repeated Cain and that seemed to settle things- Wyatt Cain was not a man to be crossed.

'I'm not challenging your authority mother. You're an amazing leader, but right now the old ways are not the right ones. We need to tell people what's going on. There might be someone out there with some idea of how to fix the situation. Someone who knows how the Turning Malady works, or even how to cure it. If we never mention it they will never know how much they could help.

We need to give them the option to leave Central City if they want to. We need to make it clear we'll support anyone who is sick. That we're doing our best BUT we're stuck at the moment. Anyone who can help should be allowed to.

There should a public acknowledgement of those who have died. And full disclosure to the people, even outside of Central City. The whole of the O.Z. No more secrets. No more lies.'

DG felt her chest deflate a little now. She had no more words and that made her feel quite alone… there was pressure on her arm. Cain. She wasn't alone. Steadying herself she said the only other thing she could think of.

'This is my view. I will not be dismissed. I **am** a Princess of the O.Z.'

'Yes. You are.' Said Lavender, she was smiling.

'But…' Began Ahamo, looking from wife to daughter.

'I agree with DG.' Azkadellia had barely realised she'd spoken before she felt herself shaking under the gazes of the officials. She rarely spoke up, afraid of authority. Afraid of being seen as she had been for so long…

'Me too.' The voice from beside her was welcome and came with a comforting hand on her back. It was Glitch.

'Oh.' Said Ahamo.

'It seems my own Advisor doubts my choices…' Said Lavender.

'No. Your Majesty!' Glitch began.

'No Ambrose. I understand. As my daughter said- in this case I am wrong.' Her smile remained. 'I bow to the judgement of both my children. If they are united, who am I, who are we, to deny them?'

There was no response from anyone else. They understood the Queen's words: the Princess Azkadellia and DorothyGale would be ruling the O.Z in the future. The crown divided had been the term used but also- the O.Z united. If the Princesses were in agreement, they're decision was final.

Az looked at her sister. They shared a startled look. Somehow, inadvertently, they'd just taken their first real steps in the ruling of the O.Z.

'We shall meet again this afternoon. Come up with a plan DG. We'll discuss it and how to implement it then.' Lavender said calmly, her smile now one of pride.

DG nodded and let out the breath she'd been holding. Cain squeezed her arm once and took his hand away.

'You'd better go prepare, Your Highness.' He said by her ear.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know if you're enjoying it!

Also major thanks to my fantabulous Beta!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Study**

'Well.' DG said quietly from behind her desk.

'Yes.' Azkadellia nodded.

'Why so scared? Azkadellia, DG get what they wanted.' Raw said. The viewer was sat in one of the chairs around DG's desk.

'Getting what you want is not always what you _actually_ want to happen.' DG said. Raw stared blankly at her.

'We're in charge.' Said Az slowly.

'It was always going to happen.' Glitch looked from one sister to the other. He also was sat in one of the chairs around DG's desk. Azkadellia was perched on the edge of her sister's desk the two girls were holding hands under the desk: desperately and fearfully, like they had done as children.

'We weren't expecting it to be so soon!' DG said looking at the advisor slightly panicked.

'DG, Azkadellia do what is right. Make things right.' Raw said simply.

'Her Majesty said come up with a plan. That I suggest is your starting point.' Wyatt Cain spoke from behind the princesses, staring out of the window.

'Thank you for that Tin Man!' Hissed DG before returning to gazing into space. Azkadellia sighed but DG staring into space blinked suddenly and said: 'Actually... Maybe Cain's right.'

'What?'

'We need a plan, let just do it. If it doesn't work we can fix it. We just need to start.'

'Really? Deeg, I'm not so sure...'

'Az! This is only way we'll ever get anything done! Let's just do it. What do we want?'

'Well... we want to tell everyone what's going on...'

'That's it?' Asked Azkadellia staring at her sister. The ideas had flowed quickly between the sisters, their disagreements had been resolved quickly and the hours, it seemed had flown by. Raw, Glitch and Cain had stayed quiet watching the Princesses in action glancing at one another occasionally smiling.

'Well. We haven't actually written any of it down...' DG said pulling a face at her big sister.

'Oh no!' Azkadellia stared at the scattered notes on the desk in front of them. There were practically hundreds of sheets with half formed words and thoughts all over them.

'Erm...' Ambrose pushed a sheaf of paper full of cramped neat writing. Azkadellia grinned and hugged the advisor. She realised immediately what she was doing and pulled back embarrassed.

There was an awkward silence which broke when a runner knocked on the door.

'Her Majesty would like to see you all now.'

'Here we go.' Said Azkadellia glancing at her sister, they shared a look and a smile. Az swept out of the room.

After Glitch had followed her DG turned to Cain.

'Are we doing the right thing?' her voice was barely more than a whisper.

'Of course you are, kid. You're being you.' Cain had reached the door as he finished speaking. He stood watching DG. As she met his eyes she felt a blush begin on the back of her neck- Cain looked proud.

'What if it isn't good enough?'

'I don't catch yer meaning Princess.'

'What if what we've said... what's going to be done. What if it isn't good enough?'

'Then you do better.'

'But...' she tried put words to what she was thinking, but couldn't. She took a deep breath but before she could say anything else Cain spoke again.

'You do your best. Sometimes it works out. Sometimes it don't. But you keep doin' your best- it's all you've got to give and as long as you give it, you've given all there is to give.'

DG stared at the General. Her blue eyes clouded partly in the effort of understanding, the other part of her was focused on the phrase bubbling up in her throat.

'I'm scared. I feel trapped.' The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could really stop them.

Cain's face changed without actually moving. His large eyes filled with pride, became like granite, almost cold and made of rock. DG was flooded with memories of the last time she'd seen him like that...

'No! I'm not running away Cain... I...' To her own ears she sounded five years old again. Five years old begging her parents to understand why she broken a jug.

'Deeg...' Azkadellia's voice cut through DG's panic. 'They need us both...' Her green eyes travelled from Princess to Tin Man. She bit her lip.

'I'm coming.' DG turned and pushed past Wyatt Cain, still holding onto the door handle. Pausing to catch her breath and set her face she followed her sister.

The Council Chambers were calm. Several very serious men had been dispatched by Lavender and Ahamo to carry out the Princesses plans. The sisters were sat round a table discussing quarantines, public announcements and similar technicalities with their father.

All the ideas, thrashed together in DG's study and completely different to the traditional approach the O.Z's rulers usually took, were happening. There had been some arguments and discussions, but DG, - cool, calm and oddly detached -had the answers.

Lavender was discussing things with Jeb Cain. The younger Tin Man was sat in a chair, looking very pale but no more ill than he had been that morning. Their conversation came to a close and the Queen and Tin Man moved over to the larger table.

'We have a research proposition for you DG.' Her mother's voiced jagged her out of a reverie which was part memory and part speculation.

'Hmmm...' she said shaking herself and returning her attention to the room.

'We'd like to test the theorem that the Turning Malady is passed on through charcoal outline effigies.'

'We want to find out if your drawings are passing the sickness on.' Jeb translated, smiling grimly.

'How?'

'We want you to create a further effigy.'

'Do another drawing.' Jeb said with the same odd little smile.

'I got that one.' DG said. 'But I won't do it. I'm not risking making anyone else sick. I won't do it.'

'You haven't drawn everyone who is sick DG.'

'I'm still not risking it. Who should I pick? Which innocent person should I infect and murder?' DG was on her feet now, she didn't remember rising.

'We're not suggesting you pick a random person. We want you to draw someone who is already sick, to see if it makes a difference to them.'

'Who?' DG asked the question but she knew the answer before anyone said anything. 'No.'

'DG, think about it please!' Jeb said one hand reaching for her arm. 'I'm already sick.'

'You haven't turned.'

'No. Which is why I'm the perfect person. I don't mind.'

'I do! I'm not going to kill my friend!'

'You won't! It's so unlikely that you're any part of this anyway...'

'Good! Then there isn't any need for me to draw you!' Jeb and DG's eyes met. Stubborn met stubborn.

'It is necessary DG. Any insight into how the Malady begins could be vital to stopping it.' Lavender's voice was slow and calm.

'What about your father?' DG asked desperately looking back at Jeb.

'What about him? I'm an adult DG this is my decision.'

DG went to speak and didn't. Turning away she left the room and didn't make a sound until she reached her study. Even there the scream came out as a strangled hiss.

She stood at her desk for a few moments trying to make some sense out of her tangled thoughts. Moving slowly she took a pad and stick of charcoal from the desk drawer and went to sit in the window seat.

Staring out of the window for over an hour the princess barely moved. She looked like a statue frozen against the now dusky sky outside the window. People in the Lower Town moved about, reading the notices which were being put out about the Turning Malady. Holders of the street market stalls began to pack their wares away talking together about how to deal with quarantine. Birds sang in a nest nearby and DG began to draw.

As she was putting the last touches to the sketch DG heard someone tap lightly on the study door. She looked up at Wyatt Cain.

'Hi.'

'Can I come in?'

'You've never needed to ask before.' Cain nodded and came into the room. He stood a little way away from her and looked uncomfortable.

'I'm sorry.'

'What?' DG was genuinely surprised.

'I overreacted a'fore. I... after what happened I didn't want to make you...' Cain met her eyes now. The granite look was gone.

'You didn't.'

'Good.' Wyatt Cain wasn't a person to waste words and that single one said a volume to DG.

'It wasn't...' DG paused mind drawn back to the memory she'd had been fighting all afternoon. 'The dance... What happened there wasn't why I left.'

Cain looked uncomfortable again. He began moving away from her. DG jumped up in desperation to stop herself losing him again. 'No!' she touched his arm, her other hand outstretched in front of her.

'What...' Cain's said his voice trailing away. It took DG a moment to realise that he wasn't talking about her hand on his arm. But the newly finished sketch in the other hand.

'Oh.'

'How can you be so **reckless**?' Cain asked grabbing her shoulders.

'I... I had to.'

'Of course you didn't! You're being stupid and careless!' He was shaking her now eyes still fixed on her picture.

'They wanted me to... Jeb asked me to draw him!' DG struggled out of his grip.

'I don't believe you!'

'I thought you didn't believe I was drawing the people sick?'

'That doesn't make a difference. You DO believe it! and you go and do... do... this!' Cain torn the drawing out of her hand and stared at it in horror.

'Please forget it Cain. Can we talk about the dance...'

'No. We're going to talk to the head-case.' Cain grabbed DG's arm and dragged her into the corridor.

'Glitch... why?' she wasn't fighting him. After being caught and returned by him not so long ago DG knew it was pointless.

'To see if he can sort out this bloody mess.' The Tin Man roared, his anger was palpable and coming off of him in waves. DG bit back tears and ran to keep up with her captor. In Cain's other hand was the sketch.

As they journeyed to Glitch's workshop DG couldn't help staring at the charcoal drawing. It was very good, even if she did think so herself.

It was almost like looking in a mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Glitch's Study

DG ached. Her arm was bruising under her dress sleeve. There was dull pain in her ribs from being thrown into a chair. Her legs throbbed from being forced along the stone corridors to Glitch's study: half running and half dragging behind Wyatt Cain. This was not mentioning the soreness in her temples that was increasing, aided along the way by the escalating volume of the argument going on in front of her.

Cain had deposited her in the advisors study and then gone to fetch his son. The two of them had returned already arguing. Glitch had been taken aback to find General Cain practically foaming at the mouth and demanding he find a way to stop DG getting sick. Which, he tried to reason, was something that may or may not be about to happen. He'd joined in the yelling purely, DG thought, out of self-defence.

Azkadellia arrived, after a terrified runner had come to her hoping she'd be able to stop what was fast approaching a brawl. As she entered the study she went unnoticed. It took her a few minutes of listening and watching faces before she understood what was going on. Wyatt Cain was arguing with his son about the plan to 'test the theorem that the Turning Malady is passed on through charcoal outline effigies.' Ambrose was angry about that too and Jeb was trying to argue with them both.

'How long have they been screaming?' Az asked DG after walking round to kneel by her chair.

'About, a quarter hour.'

'What happened?' Azkadellia was still watching the three men at loggerheads. When her sister didn't answer she turned to look at her. DG was looking at the picture she had drawn; it was a candid and beautiful sketch of herself.

'Oh Deeg...' Az took the picture from her sister. 'Oh Deeg...'

'I had to do something Az.'

'NOT THIS!' Azkadellia's sudden scream cut across the argument. All three men turned to look at DG.

'Oh good. Now everyone's mad at me.' DG sighed.

'We need you DG... without you we're lost.' Azkadellia was still kneeling by her sister and reached out for her hand as she whispered.

'I'm gonna be fine Az. We're going to figure this out.' The silence stretched out around the group fragile and full of emotions.

'What other theories do we have on the table?' Jeb asked Glitch breaking the spell.

'Well...' The two of them drew away to the table in the far corner of room, Azkadellia, Wyatt Cain and DG being swept along too. '...not everyone who DG has drawn has gotten sick.'

'Not everyone who is sick has been drawn...' said Az wrinkling her nose at some papers.

'Maybe it isn't DG then... Could she be affecting people who are already sick?' Glitch asked... 'If Caydie had been sick and then DG drew her and she turned...'

'Maybe... I'm still not sure how the drawings affect people.' Azkadellia said. As Ambrose began to give some theories DG drew Wyatt Cain aside.

'Can we talk?' she asked. The General nodded and led her outside to the corridor.

'Kid, you **need** to start listening to your sister.' Cain seemed calmer now but there was still a hard edge to his voice. He was looking out of the window as he spoke. 'You're vital to this city, this country, this people. Without you we are lost. You're the person who saved the O.Z the people out there need you; they don't trust your sister. They need YOU. So now none of this is just about you anymore. It's about the big picture DG.'

'Cain...'

'I've pushed you too hard. Expected too much. That dance... that night... I went too far. I need to be helping you focus now...' this was said quietly. Almost to himself, Wyatt Cain usually used so few words that this outburst had left him feeling embarrassed.

'Cain...' DG's voice was thin and small. He turned she was pale and clinging to the wall. 'Cain... I don't feel...' The Tin Man rushed forward as DG collapsed into his arms. As he touched the bare skin on her hands he felt the heat coming off of her.

'HELP!'

They were still in Glitch's study. DG was screened off in the far corner, lying on the sofa. Raw and one of the palace healers was tending to her. She was conscience and exchanging whispered conversation with the healer.

Azkadellia was hovering by the screen. Her face pale and lips bright red from where she kept biting them. She was straining to overhear what was being said. The words 'we're lost without you, DG' kept echoing around her head. Cain's yell had started her heart pounding at it hadn't stopped yet.

'_HELP!'_ Jeb Cain bit down the bile rising up in his throat. He put his clenched fist in front of his mouth and swallowed again. He kept remembering the sound of his dad's yell for help. The level of panic in his voice... If DG has the Turning Sickness it was his fault. Up until hearing the yell Jeb hadn't even considered that DG might get sick. That she chose to draw herself instead of him was so obvious now he couldn't believe he hadn't realised that was what she'd do. He glanced up at his father... Turning the fist into a flat hand over his mouth Jeb turned away again.

Glitch was staring at Azkadellia. He was numb. The concern and fear in her face was only matched by what his broken mind was running through. All of the options, how to fix this, how to help DG, and how to support Azkadellia... thousands of them. But still he felt numb; he knew that the emotions wouldn't kick in until this interminable waiting was over. Every second was passing like an hour and each noise was hugely loud to Ambrose. The others breathe, Azkadellia switching her wait from foot to foot and the murmuring from behind the screen.

For Wyatt Cain the world was on hold. He wasn't aware of Azkadellia's fearful hovering or his son's anxious stare. He couldn't hear the conversation from behind the screen. Everything had faded into silence after Raw had arrived. There was no echoing thought in his head. No feeling of panic or bile rising in his throat. There were no contingency plans in back part of his mind. Every fibre of his mind, of his body too was perfectly still.

After pulling DG up into his arms he'd carried into the study and put her onto the sofa. His cries for help had raised runners and resulted in Raw and another healer being there in moments. After the screen had been pulled across hiding DG from view Wyatt Cain had frozen stood by the wall opposite the screen.

Raw came around from behind the screen, 'DG exhausted. No Sickness.'

Three sighs of relief sounded hugely loud in the room. Cain felt his back hit the cold stone of the wall the sound of his heart thundering was suddenly loud in his ears and his drew a breath almost gasping.

'She needs sleep now. Rest.'

It had to be nearly dawn. DG awoke and felt stiffness hit her in a wave. It took her a few moments to realise where she was but it all came rushing back.

She forced herself to sit up and stretched. Beginning to move round from behind the screen she felt more than heard someone else's presence.

'Hello?'

'Hey kid. How are you doing?' as she rounded the screen she saw Wyatt Cain sat in a chair at Glitch's desk.

'Cain? Have you been here all night?' she made her way across the room to lean against the desk opposite the Tin Man.

'Night's not over yet.'

'Thank you.' DG said quietly. Cain shook his head gently. DG winced as there was an ache in her arm. Looking at it in the dim light of the study she saw a deep bruise on her forearm, in the shape a tightly gripped hand.

Pulling her arm behind her back quickly she looked up at Cain. He was already stood and pulled the arm, gently towards him. Seeing the bruise he met her eyes and sank back to his seat.

'I'm so sorry DG.' He dipped his head in remorse and suddenly, to DG, looked as tired as she felt.

'Hey. It's okay. It's a small price to pay to have you around to look after me.' She knelt in front of him putting her hand onto his knee. 'It barely hurts.'

Slowly Wyatt Cain put his own hand on top of hers. The two of them stayed there for a while in silence. Before DG said in barely a whisper...

'We need to talk about the dance.'

_Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading, can I ask you to review please? I'm not 100% where we're going after this chapter so your thoughts are very much appreciated!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Dance

'We need to talk about the dance.'

Cain looked up into DG's face, avoiding her eyes. She looked exhausted, pale, terrified, and so beautiful. As he watched her, she took a deep shuddering breath.

'We need to talk about the dance.'

The room was half lit. Dawn was still a few hours away and there was a grainy quality to the light which suggested cloud and rain. The air in Glitch's study was cool because of the hour and the bare stone floor.

Wyatt Cain nodded.

DG slid into a seat a little way off; as she did, she pulled her hand away from his. She settled into the chair, pulled her feet up underneath her and took another shuddering breath.

'You wore blue.' Said Cain quietly, his head down again.

'So did you.'

There was a small gruff laugh from the Tin Man, he looked up and met DG's eye. 'Not the way you did.'

'You... so beautiful. That dress.' Cain said slowly 'Lord Boring... That music... The air...' the string of phrases made hairs on DG's arms stand up. Memories of it came flooding into her mind.

It had been made of silk. Sky blue silk. The dress, that is. Her mother had insisted on it being specially made, it had taken weeks to be made and DG has expected to hate it. The dress would represent everything she hated about being a Princess. The grandeur, the pomp, the expectation... but when she'd tried it on, it was impossible not to love it. It was also impossible; all modesty aside, not to see that she looked incredible wearing it.

Cain glanced across the study at her and DG saw something in his expression she hadn't seen since the dance. That look, she thought, her heart pounding, that look was what started the whole mess.

_He hadn't looked tired. That had been the first thing she'd noticed __upon seeing Wyatt Cain in the Ballroom that night. He'd been down on the floor speaking with some of the other O.Z generals: all old Tin Men from before the witch's rule. She was watching them interact from the privacy of an internal balcony. The dance was celebrating her parents' wedding anniversary, and due to this there had been lots of preparations and several major peace treaties announced that evening. DG and Cain had been working on them separately for a few weeks, so the dance had been the first time they'd seen each other in almost a month._

_Cain had been wearing his official uniform of deep blue. DG had admired its fit and how the colour flattered him as she had approached him from the balcony. The look had come when he'd seen her. At first it was genuine joy and pleasure to see her, but swiftly it had become something that made her heart pound in her ears and pulse race in her fingertips._

Back in the advisors study Cain had looked away again. He seemed far away. DG felt the tension rise in her shoulders; she sent silent prayers that going over this wouldn't cause more problems.

'Lord Boring...'

_It was a nickname. DG had given it to Lord Sebastian Greenways after spending several days debating the rights of the people living within the walls of his father's castle. The man had no sense of humour or __the ability to be distracted from a subject he liked. All of the subjects he liked were boring. The nickname had stuck after Cain had been forced to go hunting with him during their visit. _

_DG had chosen to dance with him rather than any of the other single gentry present because it wouldn't occur to him that she was interested in courting him. This at the time had been hugely important to her. Her parents were not pushing the idea of a suitor too hard at the moment, Azkadellia, being the eldest, was expected to be married first. However DG's time would come, she knew._

_DG's time would come she knew. Unfortunately in avoiding dancing with a hopefully future prince she had been tied to dancing with Lord Boring... for three songs._

_The Tin Man had rescued her in the only way socially appropriate, by cutting in. DG had gratefully clung to him arm and they had kept dancing._

_DG had gratefully clung to his arm. Their conversation was far more interesting than that of Lord Boring __and DG was surprised to find that Cain was a brilliant dancer. From some of the glances she noticed from the other women dancing, this and the allure of his official uniform were not lost on everyone else._

'That Music...' The way Cain said it made DG smile despite herself...

_It had been a fast song. __ A fast song with an even faster dance. It was later in the evening now, in true O.Z style The Ball was now really The Dance. Her parents were spinning themselves silly and laughing hysterically. Glitch, after much persuading from Raw, had asked Azkadellia to dance. The Tin Man had offered to teach her the dance, and soon after she was holding on to him, barely able to catch her breath from laughing. _

_She'd been spun, shaken, lifted up and twirled for what felt like hours. It was amazing. Addictive even. Hanging onto Cain's arm DG had looked up into face. He was laughing too; it was the first she could remember really seeing him let loose. As the music fell to a slower pace Wyatt Cain's forehead met hers. They stood panting, laughing and leaning on one another centimetres apart, eyes locked. DG's heart was pounding far too wildly already, and now it was starting to hasten even more from the proximity of something she would never admit to wanting..._

_Then the music started again..._

'The air...' _That had barely been a whisper._

_If it was the look that started it all, the air finished it. They had stumbled, exhausted and high from the laughter out into a courtyard. The air was fresh and crisp and hit them like a brick wall. They'd stumbled together and leant against a wall. Then DG leaned her head against his shoulder... for them both then__, the fresh air, the dancing, the looks, the fact that they hadn't seen each other for a month and so much that always remained unsaid came together._

_They were leaning against another. Then she was in his arms. Then they were kissing._

'We kissed. Then we panicked. We just stood there. Your son came looking for you and you left. Since then, we haven't spoken about it.' DG's voice was even and unemotional. It echoed very slightly in the now dawn lit room.

'It was unprofessional. That's all you said to me.' DG paused and took a deep breath. 'Then I made a massive mistake, I let it go... I needed my friend and I was scared... so I tried to pretend it hadn't happened... then I ran away.'

There it was, she thought. We kissed. We ignored the fact that we kissed. Then I ran away. Now look at us.

DG dropped back to the floor in front of Cain, her hands back on his knee. 'That was NOT the reason I ran.'

Cain pulled her up to she was on his eye level. He pushed some hair out of her face and met her eyes again.

'I know.'

'And now?'

'I really don't know, kid.'


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hi All, just a quick note to say three little things.  
1. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently- busy summer!  
2. I've just realised that there is no disclaimer for this story so:  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man. I just own my imagination!  
_3. Thank you all so much for reading! I've so surprised and honoured that so many of you do read! Please feel more than free to leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Princess's Study**

It the light that broke the moment for them.

A bright shaft of light from dawning suns had rushed across the study and bathed the Tin Man and the Princess in its glow. They had been sat or knelt unmoving for a long time: neither of them wanted to move but- neither had answers for all of the questions which lay unsaid between them.

'How do you feel?' Cain asked pulling DG to her feet.

'Fine... well tired but I don't have a fever.'

'Hmm...' Cain was observing her fiercely. DG reached out and pressed his palm against her forehead.

'See?'

'Still a hell of a risk you took last night Kiddo. I really thought I might lose you...' His tone was light but DG didn't notice. Her mind was focus on the fact that he had said "I might" rather than we might... It gave her some hope.

'Think you're stuck with me Tin Man.' She said quietly, and again the space between the two of them filled up with questions.

Wyatt Cain gave a rueful smile and nodded.

'Cain...' DG started but paused suddenly unsure of herself. 'We'll work this out, right?'

'There are big things going on in the world DG...' Cain so rarely called her DG that she felt panic race in her heart...

'And I can't deal with them without you!'

He moved fast catching her wrist with one hand and cupping her chin with the other.

'Of course you can.'

'I don't want to...' she whispered.

'I ain't going no-where.' DG smiled. Cain seemed to suddenly realise how closely together they were standing and dropped her wrist but kept holding her face... he very gently pressed a kiss onto her forehead. 'I ain't going no-where.' He repeated.

DG nodded. Cain released her and walking purposefully opened the door gesturing for DG to lead the way.

There was no time for DG to go back to sleep. The suns were pretty well up and the rest of the palace was beginning to awaken. In her suite she sat on the edge of her bed staring at the bruise on her arm. Despite her claims to Cain it was sore... it was several different shades of red and purple. She would have to get Raw to look at it for her. Without Cain knowing.

DG realised that she had the familiar sensation of blood pulsing through her- especially her finger tips, just thinking about the Tin Man. Her blood cooled significantly as she realised that nothing was really different...

Yes they had finally spoken about The Dance... about the kiss. But still, she didn't know where he stood. Did he like her? The expression made her wince even thinking it. It felt childish and so trivial in comparison with how she felt about Wyatt Cain.

Ok... she thought. Not like but- did he care about her? The way she cared for him... If he did, would he act on those feelings? Should she act on her own feelings? DG felt suddenly lost and overwhelmed the questions she had shut out of her mind for so long came rushing back. But the memory of the sensation of the Tin Man pressing a kiss to her forehead cut through the confusion.

He wasn't going anywhere.

Taking a deep breath DG focused on that. Whatever was going on with them... they would work it out. The promise of that was in the kiss. And until they did he was still her friend... he was Wyatt Cain. She sent up some prayers that they had fixed their damaged relationship.

Another deep breath and she was ready to face the day. After a wash and a change of clothes that is.

(#)

After escorting DG to her rooms Cain had gone to his own. He'd washed, shaved and changed his clothes. Now he sat looking out of the window.

Since the dance he'd been trying to keep his distance from DG. Physically and emotionally. A week or so after the dance they had, had an awkward conversation... That was just hours before she'd absconded out her bedroom window. It had been him who had found her gone. He had known instantly what she'd done. But part of him was glad. She'd faded since her mother had taken the throne again... Retreated from her family and... from him.

The dance had been the first time she'd been in 'full colour' since things had settled into a routine. That was why he couldn't leave her alone. DG in complete technicolour was addictive. She made him feel like he was really living; actually doing something that could change the world.

That was what had made him go back to her at the Mystic Man's... part of him needed to be around her. When he was near her he felt like... like he was completely out of the damn suit. Because in the quiet of his own mind there was a tiny part still there. DG... when she was properly DG... filled up even that part of his mind.

Which is why kissing her was such a bad idea.

He was in love with her. He had known that from the moment their eyes had met at the witch's death. But she was a Princess. She could have her pick of any man in the O.Z... An aged, widowed Tin Man was **not** a good choice for her. Whatever she felt for him... And that was pity probably...

He was staying with a deep breath Wyatt Cain focused on that. He hoped that their conversation had fixed their damaged relationship.

(#)

They had, without discussing it, gathered in DG's study. One by one that had arrived, they made some small talk and fallen silent- Jeb, his father, Glitch, Raw, DG and Azkadellia...

'Can we start again?' Azkadellia asked suddenly.

'What do you mean?' Glitch asked.

'Let's go over everything to do with the Malady again. From the beginning.' They all exchanged glances.

'Sound like a good idea.' The Tin Man said.

'Okay- let's go.' DG stood up and grabbed some papers towards her.

'How many people are affected?'

'Latest numbers are 242... 22 dead... 38 currently turned...'

'Is it still just within Central City?'

'Yes. However there are more people within the palace getting sick now...'

'Am I causing it?' DG asked voice high.

'We don't think so... Jeb isn't turning and we've confirmed that you haven't drawn at least 28 of those people who are sick. Plus... you know... you're okay.' Glitch met DG's eyes.

'Yes okay. It was a stupid idea and I won't do it again!' She shrugged and there were a few smiles... 'Seriously guys. I'm sorry.' DG said quietly. Her sister moved round the table and gave her a hug.

'Just don't try it again, Deeg, okay?' Laughing she nodded.

'Do the 242 people have anything in common?' Jeb asked to clear the air.

'Not that we can find... they don't eat from same food vendors. They don't drink from the same well. Mix with the same people. All we really have is that they are all Central City residents.'

'So what do all Central City residents do?'

'Apart from, eat, sleep and work you mean?' Asked Jeb wryly.

'Pay taxes?' Suggested Ambrose equally as wryly.

'Maybe they use the same streets?' said Azkadellia.

'Hang on. That's not a bad idea...' DG held up a hand eyes beginning widen.

'What infected streets?'

'No- the taxes...'

'But every adult has to pay taxes... but some of the Turning Malady victims, they're children.'

'But what do their taxes pay for?' DG asked.

'Maintenance of the city,' began the Advisor... 'Protection from the Tin Men, contribution to the crown... use of the healers... oh and most recently...' Glitch looked up at DG who nodded to Wyatt Cain.

'The Classes...' they said together.

DG and Az's first actual steps in the governing and ruling the O.Z had been suggesting that Central City was a pilot for a national education programme. At the moment it was some sheds called schools, all over the city, where reading, writing, self defence and basic hygiene was taught. Surprisingly the hygiene classes were the least popular.

'Could all 242 of them have gone to classes?' Azkadellia asked beginning to pull piles of notes towards her and leafing through them.

'Those under 16 have to... one night a week... And it's highly likely that everyone else did. We've had to put double the number of tutors we thought we'd need in the city...' Glitch said moving closer to Az and looking at the papers to.

'I haven't ever been to one...' DG said quietly.

'And you're not sick. But I have.' Jeb said as the others leafed through paper work. 'I taught a self defence class for a few weeks in the lower town.'

'So have a few of the other Palace staff... it was strongly suggested by your sister that they helped the teaching of reading and writing in the outer and lower town...' Cain said his eyes still locked with DGs.

'Well... they're so lucky to be educated at all!' Azkadellia said blushing. Glitch squeezed her arm reassuringly and said-

'Brilliant idea.'

'Are we sure about this?' General Cain said to the room, looking to Glitch and his son.

'Everyone we've looked at is in the area for a school... we don't keep records of attendance so we can't be 100% but it's our only idea...'

'So we go look at the schools.' DG said.

'No. **We **don't. I will go look at the schools.' Jeb Cain looked from DG to his father to the others.

'Jeb right. He already sick. To be risky for others.' Raw spoke for the first time in a long time.

'Of course.' Glitch said quietly. 'If we're right and we go searching around...'

'You all get sick. Not okay. O.Z need you.' Raw said.

'Are you feeling up to this?' Cain asked his son.

'I'll take some men with me- those who have already been to the classes... and who volunteer.'

'Good.' Cain said nodding at his son.

'Okay. Az?' DG looked at her sister. Her green eyes were watery and fearful but as they met DG's blue ones they gained resolve.

'Do it.'

'DG?' Jeb looked at her, and she nodded. He hurried away.

The others exchanged glances. They might be getting somewhere... Azkadellia returned, with Glitch and Raw to searching the paper work. DG looked again at Wyatt Cain, they exchanged a dry smile and settled down to wait.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! Hopefully it won't take as long for the next one!_

_Please leave me a review- let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Bathroom Floor**

'Move!'

'Quickly! This way!'

A door slammed back, rattling on its hinges. Running footsteps pounded down a nearby corridor. Raised voices and cries echoed around the study walls.

'What's happening?'

DG looked round in panic for Cain. He'd been called away from the study a few minutes before.

There was more confusion, more running people and even more shouting.

The group of people pushed past them into a nearby room. Of the four guards two were carrying a prone figure. DG realised with an icy jolt that room was Jeb's.

'Where's the Princess?' The shout came from inside and it came from Wyatt Cain.

'I'm here!' DG pushed past the four guard men all of whom were looking grim and holding swords.

'Your sister? Where is she?' DG froze, Az? Why did Cain want Az?  
'Where is she?' Cain's tone cut through her thoughts and she turned.

'Azkadellia!' The older princess pushed through the crowd of people.

'I'm here.'

'Raw?' called the Tin Man.

'Here. I feel pain...' The viewer moved towards the prone figure now on the bed.

'Azkadellia...' Cain looked at her for a moment and then moved so that they were only a few inches apart. His voice was low and he spoke fast. 'I need you to help my son. I know the head case and that damn tutor have been working on your healing skills...'

Taking a breath he said in an oddly formal tone: 'The duty of his care is yours.'

'What? No!' Azkadellia stared shocked into his icy blue stare.

'The duty of his care is yours.' Cain repeated in a steady voice. Azkadellia looked from father to horizontal son and back again.

'The duty of his care is mine.' She said and extended a hand to the Tin Man. He shook it and turned away.

'You and You.' Cain was addressing two of the guards. The two who had carried Jeb in. 'You served with my son?'

'Yes sir. We worked with him in the resistance.' One said gravely.

'Will you come?' He asked simply. They exchanged a glance and nodded.

'It would be an honour, General.'

'Then go.' They nodded and left quickly pushing past DG as respectfully as possible. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say.

'Ambrose?' Cain seldom referred to Glitch as anything other than 'the head case' so that and his tone made Glitch's head jerk up. The two men shared a look.

'I'm ready.' The advisor started towards the door but then he turned and touched Azkadellia's arm gently. She leaned into him and whispered something in his ear. He flushed slightly and half smiled. As he turned to go again, Cain caught his shoulder.

'Thank you, my friend.' It was a whisper from the Tin Man, but Glitch heard and nodded. As he headed for the door he passed DG and squeezed her hand.

'What's going on?' She said looking after Glitch and then to Cain.

The Tin Man didn't respond. Instead he spoke in a whisper to the two remaining guards who saluted and left after the others. He turned to the bed and spoke gently to Azkadellia and Raw.

'Please... my son...'

'Still hope. You are needed... Go.' Raw said and then turned back to his patient. Wyatt Cain nodded and turned away.

'Cain!' DG said, loudly. 'What's happening?' He finally looked at her and his steadiness disappeared. He seemed to shake and his breath came in shuddering gasps.

DG went to him: 'Are you okay? What can I do?'

He smiled very faintly at her.

'Jeb found three men in school, they weren't learners... There was a fight. They stabbed him and ran. Princess, they're Longcoats.' In a lower tone... Much more privately he finished. 'I have to go after them.'

To DG he looked so much older than she could ever remember.

'You **have** to?' DG said, shaking her head. She stretched up on tip toes to put her hand on his cheek.

'Yes, kiddo I do.' He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then he straightened up, moved away from wall he'd been leaning on and her hand.

'I'll come with you.'

'No. Princess stay here, stay safe. I need you safe. These people are dangerous.'

'But-' Cain cut her off by pressing his lips gently against hers. He pulled away before DG could respond.

'Stay safe, DG please.' He adjusted his fedora nodded to her and like the others, left.

Left alone Jeb's living quarters DG suddenly felt dizzy, her heart was thundering in her ears and her breath wouldn't come. There were tears on her face and she realised she was sobbing.

(#)

Azkadellia came to her with a cool cloth and cup of water after she had thrown up.

'Sorry.' DG said taking both.

'It's the smell of the blood... I think its worse that I have gotten used to it.' Az said gently as she sat down in the little bathroom.

'How is he?'

'Still unconscious... the bleeding has stopped and his temperature is normal. But the knives- well one of them punctured a lung. It's still critical. I set up a breathing spell for now.' Azkadellia looked pale and tired. There were splashed of blood on her dress and her arms were pink from scrubbing.

'Will he make it?' DG couldn't believe she was asking that question. Seeing Jeb in his bed struggling with the Turning Malady had been awful but to have him back in it was too much. There was a leaden lump in the pit of her stomach.

'I don't know.'

'It's not fair.' DG whispered... 'Jeb, the sickness, his parents... now this!' There were tears on her face again and Azkadellia moved quickly pulling DG into her shoulder, rocking her like a child.

'It's not your fault Deeg...'

'I'm so out of my depth Az...'

'No you're not. We're just getting the level of things. Cain will bring those Longcoats back no matter what. They'll know what's going on and we can **FIX **this.' Azkadellia wiped the tears from her little sister's face as she spoke. It was the voice DG remembered from her infancy, the calm capable voice she trusted beyond almost anything else.

'What did he say to you?' DG pulled herself together a little and leaned back from her sister's embrace. But she gripped her hands instead.

'It...' Azkadellia tried to explain forming sentences into 'other side-ees' 'It's a tradition... Duty of Care. It means the responsibility for someone when they cannot have responsibility for themselves. Like a child or someone unconscious.'

'And Cain-'

'Usually it goes to the spouse, child or parent. But there is traditional wording for, transferring the responsibility.'

'Woah.' DG said quietly. 'He really trusts you...'

'Oh! I'm sure it was me just because I have healing experience...' Azkadellia said hurriedly.

'I'm not jealous!' The younger princess said quickly. 'You're exactly the right person. I'm just wondering why he needs someone else to look after Jeb...'

'He'll be okay DG.'

'He better be...' DG fought back the tears which threatened to come again and gave her sister a tight watery smile.

'Are you and he?' Az framed the question as carefully as she could. Now didn't feel quite like the time.

'I don't know. We kissed... At the Anniversary Ball.'

'At last!' The two sisters looked at one another the sudden panic and tension from the last few weeks came to a head. They began to giggle and they were soon gasping for breath.

DG said gently, 'Glitch will be okay. Cain will make sure of it.'

'He better be...' Az tried to copy the younger Princess's accent and they both laughed gently.

'I can help you set up a speaking spell with him tonight, if you'd like?' DG offered.

'Thanks for the offer baby sister but you can't.'

'I can try! I need to do something!' DG felt her hands become fists in frustration.

'I'm not saying you're not capable DG. But you won't be here... you're going after them. Going after Cain.'

'I am?' DG stared at Az who was now standing and shaking out her dress.

'Course you are. You just haven't had time to think about it yet. Think about DG- are you going to stay here and do the political thing?'

'What should I be doing?' DG asked very quietly.

'Staying in the Palace. Making notes. Doing public announcements.' Azkadellia bit her lip to stop from smiling.

'I suck at all those things.'

'You do. Meeting actual people... Running away... Getting into and out of trouble... Saving Wyatt Cain's ass...'

'Those I can do.' DG grinned. 'Not a brilliant Princess am I?'

'I think those are probably the most important qualities for being a Princess in the O.Z, right now.' Azkadellia returned the grin pulling DG up.

'I'm not running away again.' DG said suddenly reaching out for her sister's hand.

'I know. If you do I'll kill you.' They exchanged a look. 'Go. Cain won't send you back when you get there.'

'Are you sure? He chained me up and literally carried me back the last time.'

'That, for him, was easier than saying 'I need you around.' He'll be pleased.'

'Really?'

'Well... he might hide it well.'

DG laughed ruefully. 'Yeah.'

'Get going Deeg. The quicker you go the quicker you'll find them.'

'Finding them!' DG's expression clouded over. Tracking a group that Wyatt Cain in it was no easy task. 'I hadn't thought that far...'

'I heard the guards say the escapees headed out towards the Northern Brick Route- fastest way away from Central City. But here:' reaching into her dress pocket Azkadellia handed DG a small mirror. 'You remember the spell to find lost objects?'

'Yeah but...'

'I slipped my bracelet into Ambrose's jacket pocket.' DG grinned again and hugged Az.

'Thank you!'

'Get gone DG!'

DG hurried away. Az was right, the faster she got away the more chance she had of catching up with Cain and the others.

(#)

It took her a few minutes to change into the jeans she'd slipped over in... The blue top she'd worn had long ago been considered only suitable for rags. DG had fought hard with the maids and finally had resorted to hiding it. She pulled it on.

Unfortunately the rest of her clothes were well, princess-y. Picking plain-ish blouses for now she rammed some other clothes into her pack, which had been in a trunk since her return from the shack... She pushed her feet into riding boots and hurried out of her rooms.

Moving quickly she managed to get to Cain's rooms without being noticed. There she collected a week or so worth of field rations, a length of rope and a knife from one the many trunks. She knew the Tin Man kept a set of fully stocked and ready to go packs which he would have taken with him. That meant the rest of the supplies weren't being used. DG winced when she realised the last time she'd taken Cain's supplies had been in preparation for her 'escape.'

Finishing packing DG stood up and a thought hit her. She opened a drawer in the dresser and found several neatly washed and folded shirts. Removing some of the more uncomfortable blouses, she replaced, smiling, them with Cain's shirts.

Filling some water containers and heading down to the stables took no time at all.

The gaurds Wyatt Cain had told to guard DG's horse were suddenly called away urgently by the Princess Azkadellia... DG in her hiding place grinned.

After a few stern yet regal conversations with the stable warden and gate guards and she was out of the city.

Riding hard she made it to the Old Road before dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Dear All- I'm so sorry not have updated for so long! And then to put up chapter 14 not 13! However I spent november NaNoWriMo-ing and was very tired yesterday! Here is the ACTUAL Chapter 13, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Thirteen: The Brick Route

It was the cold wind that kept her awake, DG told herself. That combined with the noise, the wind and best of all, she thought grimly, the rain. She had covered as much ground as possible before it was too dark to ride safely. Then she'd set a camp, eaten a meal and even exchanged a few 'words' or rather thoughts with Azkadellia. Then she had discovered she couldn't sleep.

The only problem was that she wasn't actually cold or wet.

Cain had given her a crash course in camp making back when she'd first ended up in the O.Z. the reason she couldn't sleep had, DG was realised was that she'd never slept in a camp without other people. Or- to be more specific, without Wyatt Cain. Grumbling DG turned over again.

She must have slept at some point but it was before dawn when she awoke. Standing up made her back click in a way it hadn't for while. She turned to look at her camp- a knot of trees about 5minutes walk from the Brick Route. Eli, the brown Gelding which had been the _only_ gift from her parents that she loved, stood a few metres away. Going to him and stroking his nose DG sighed.

'I need a plan Eli... Water, food and a plan.' The horse whickered at her gently. She didn't have coffee. This was a problem. Cain didn't keep it in his supply trunk and stealing some from the kitchen might have raised the alarm. There was however the hideous herbal tea she had drunk at the shack.

'Okay then, Eli. Coffee, water, food and then plan.'

But even without coffee DG felt oddly awake. Being outside, being away from the Palace for the first time in a few weeks, it was like a light had come on in her mind. She felt like there was a purpose in her life again. Not that ruling the O.Z wasn't a purpose, she thought smiling. But comparing finding her friends and capturing Longcoats... Reigning on high didn't really compare.

'Let's get going.' DG said to the horse. 'Maybe I'll come up with a plan on the road.'

(#)

The plan that the young Princess came up with was roughly- keep looking. If she had known how much it mirrored the plan of a particular Tin Man she probably would have had more faith in it.

She was relying on starting earlier and riding longer than the others. But by the end of the second day of riding DG wasn't so sure of her plan. Un-slinging packs and a bedroll from Eli, she heard her sister.

'_DG?__'_ it wasn't so much something she heard- as it was something she felt inside her head. It was, she guessed like having a phantom limb. Only this was a phantom conversation.

'_Az! How are things there?'_

'_Mother__and__Father__are...__not__impressed__with__you.__'_ Azkadellia managed to sound calm but her thoughts resonated with emotion.

'Are they mad at you?'

'_Not as mad as they are at you.'_

'_Sounds fair.'_

'_Have you found them?'_

'_Not yet... I'm not even sure if I will Az... I might be going in completely the wrong way!'_

'_Try the finding spell again. I have to go Deeg... I'm exhausted.'_

'_K. Night.'_

'_Night little sister.' _

DG felt a wave of exhaustion hit her too. It was hard work to use magic the way Azkadellia had to speak to her. DG couldn't do it yet, she could only wait for Az to 'contact' her but even that wiped her out for a while. Sighing she slowly removed the mirror and breathed onto it.

'Find me.' It took a huge amount of energy and concentration for DG to force the magic to do what she needed and keep focused on the image of Azkadellia's bracelet. There was a white glow around the mirror and then a shaky arrow appeared. It flickered and then settled down, it pointed south along the Brick Route. After a few seconds the image in the mirror vanished.

DG now completely exhausted crawled into her bed roll. A solid arrow though, she thought before falling asleep, that meant she was close. Good.

(#)

Getting up before dawn was easier now she knew she was close to seeing Glitch and Cain again. She took Eli out onto the road her chest felt light, she getting closer! In fact after less than an hour she could smell smoke, only faintly but there had to be a cooking fire nearby. She rode on until she saw somewhere that seemed like it could have recently been used as a path to a campsite. Her pulse quickened.

Dismounting DG pushed her way through the trees. Her excitement at seeing people again made her move quicker. Out of the blue DG realised she wasn't walking anymore, she was sliding. The trees had cunningly hidden a very steep slope... It was, DG thought in the moment it took for her feet to go out from under her, an incredibly clever place to build a camp.

The moment after her feet went out from under her she could only think about mud. It was in her face, in her hair, her eyes, nose, mouth and ears. And as she skidded to a stop at the bottom of the slope, in her clothes.

'Pah! Urg...' DG was on her hands and knees now spitting out mud. A quick mental check said she probably just had bruises other than a pain the back of her left shoulder which was probably a cut. Someone moved behind her.

Not moving herself DG let her magic seep out checking for people... One man behind her and more in the woods a little way off. They were all armed.

Damn, even if it I don't die Cain is gonna kill me, DG thought.

She hit the first man hard with her fist and her magic. But after that she was down to fists only. Her magic was tapped out. The first guy tried to grab her from the floor but she kicked out, swinging as she did so to avoid the second one sneaking up behind her.

DG knew there was no way she'd avoid being caught. But she was determined to do as much damage as possible. Sliding in the mud she suddenly realised there was no more attackers.

'Not bad Kiddo.' Said a voice from the trees.

'You have got to be **kidding****me!**' Standing up completely DG looked from one of her attackers to the other. They looked familiar. Finally, wiping mud from her face she looked round. And yes- there under the trees, not looking happy at all, was Wyatt Cain.

(#)

A few minutes later she was sat by a small cooking fire. Glitch had given her some coffee and introduced her to Lyle Day and Sebastian Cook... her two attackers and the Tin Men guards accompanying Cain and Glitch.

'Sorry about you know- the whole kicking thing.' She said sipping the coffee.

'No. We're sorry for, well, attacking you. You're Highness.' There was definite shame in the young man's voice.

'DG is fine. Are you okay?'

'Bruises.' Said Cook smiling and wincing at his leg. DG coloured slightly. 'You did incredibly well.'

'I had a good teacher.' She risked a look at Cain who was stalking back to the camp, Eli in tow. He didn't react. 'A **really** good teacher.'

Still nothing. 'Cain?'He looked at her but didn't respond. There was a familiar set on to his chin. He was not pleased to see her.

'How did you find us?' Glitch asked, taking her coffee cup and refilling it.

'This way...' As the advisor passed her the cup she stuck a hand into his top jacket pocket, pulling out Azkadellia's bracelet. He stared in shock but the smiled.

'A finding spell... I'm impressed.'

'Az helped.' At the mention of Azkadellia's name Glitch seemed to stiffen. 'She's fine. I've 'spoken' to her both nights I've been gone.'

'Good... Good... Good...' Cain nudged the Glitch-ing man with his boot. 'Yes. Right. I mean I'm glad.'

'She said Jeb is doing okay too.' DG aimed this directly at Cain. He nodded and avoided her eyes. With a sigh she looked back at her coffee.

A hush fell over the camp. Both Cook and Day seemed really uncomfortable. They shot glances at Cain and snuck them at her. DG knew people whispered about her. About Cain too. The stern silence he was emitting probably wasn't helping. She felt tears rise in her chest. To think Az had convinced her he'd be pleased to see her.

DG's gaze landed on Cook. An idea hit her. It was unkind and childish but... it was either that or set herself on fire to get Cain's attention.

Very deliberately she winced and twisted to see her injured shoulder.

'Are you hurt?' the young guard spoke up immeadiately.

'Well, actually I think I have a cut on my shoulder. Do you think you could look at it for me?' With that she edged the shoulder of her top down her arm and smiled sweetly.

'Me... I erm...' there was blind panic in Cook's voice and a colour on his neck. 'Of course... But the General is probably...'

'Really?' DG made her voice as saccharine as she could and edged her top a little further down her shoulder. 'I'm sure it isn't that bad-'

'DG!' Cain's voice cut her off he was angry. But he'd spoken. 'I'll look at it.'

'Are you sure?' She asked sardonically. As a response the Tin Man grabbed a med kit from a nearby pack and stalked off a way into the woods.

'I think you're meant to follow.' Glitch said meeting DG's eyes.

'If I don't come back send a search party?' she said to him.

'Done.'

Cain had stopped at a fallen log; it was far enough away from the camp for them not to be overheard. But close enough for them to still be seen.

'Happy to see me?' she asked in a sing-song voice, sitting on the log.

'Where on your arm's hurt?' Cain's voice was gruff and it quelled some of the sarcasm in her.

'My shoulder, the left one. But my shirts...' there was a ripping sound from behind her. 'Not going to be a problem.' She finished.

There was a glug as Cain poured alcohol onto a cloth to disinfect the cut. He wiped it firmly.

'Ow!'

Next came an ointment which stung. Then there was a bandage; he wrapped it round her upper arm and tightened it.

'OW!' DG said again. Cain wasn't being rough but there was a certain lack of gentleness. 'I'm pretty attached to my arm you know!'

'What in Ozma's name do you think you're doing?' Cain said finishing bandaging and pulling her round to face him.

'You mean with Cook...' DG winced, she wasn't proud of herself. 'You were ignoring me!'

'I'm not talking about the boy! What are you doing here?'

'I came to-'

'I told you to stay in Palace.' The steely edge to the Tin Man's voice made DG suddenly wish for the frigid silence of before.

'Where I was doing what? I need to **do** something.'

'You were doing something! You were STAYING SAFE!'

'I'm not a five year old Cain.' DG said quietly.

'No. You are however a Princess. Have you any idea what could have happened to you? There are Longcoats in this wood. If they got hold of you can you even comprehend what could happen? To you? To the O.Z?' DG suddenly felt five years old... those things hadn't occurred to her.

'I can take of myself.' She muttered.

'Really? Taking care of yourself DG would have been staying in Central City- where you are SAFE!'

'I kinda figured I was safest where you are.' DG hissed turning her back on the General. So much for being pleased to see her...

'You need to wash.' Cain said his voice was normal pitch again. When DG turned to look at him his jaw was still clenched but he didn't start yelling again. 'You're covered in mud.'

She walked with the Tin Man back to the camp. There was a rough tent made out of a canvas draped across a rope. There was just enough room inside to stand up. Glitch had warmed a pan of water for her.

Washing was a slow process, in a cooking pan but when she was clean DG did feel better. Her packs were inside the tent and she changed out of the mud soaked clothes. She slid into the only other pair of pants she had in the O.Z, they had been made for her by a seamstress who hadn't heard that Princess's should wear _dresses_. DG pulled one of Cain's stolen shirts out of her pack... wearing it didn't seem like such a good idea anymore but she was out of options. Sighing she pulled a brush through her hair and exited the tent.

The others had packed the majority of the camp away whilst she'd bathed and changed. Cain looked up at her from where he was knelt packing.

'Is that my shirt?'

'You ripped mine.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Water-Bend**

In Central City the Princess Azkadellia was not happy.

The news that their youngest daughter had taken it upon herself to join the pursuit of several dangerous criminals had not impressed her parents. They had argued with Azkadellia about why DG felt she could be of any use to the investigation. They had argued about why Az hadn't tried to stop her. Then they argued with her about the duty of Jeb Cain's care. At that point Az had, as she thought of it, channelled her inner DG.

'That is not your business!'

'Of course it is! You're our daughter. The care of someone so severely injured and suffering from the Sickness too... it's best left to-'

'To who? **I **was put in charge of his care. Cain chose me.'

'General Cain may not have understood quite...'Lavender trailed off.

'I doubt very much whether there is anything General Cain doesn't understand. Least of all his own son.'

'I think on this, my dear, Az is right.' Ahamo spoke up, putting a hand his wife's wrist. The Queen looked in shock from her husband back at her eldest daughter.

Azkadellia was stood straight and tall in front of them. She was wearing a neat and sensible green dress... the likeness between her and DG was clear. It wasn't simply their looks either, the queen realised, it was the same solid determination. She had made her decision, it was that simple.

'Okay, my darling.' She said giving in. 'Just be careful.'

Azkadellia had been allowed to go back to Jeb's rooms then. She wasn't angry at DG for leaving... it the right place for her to be but, she felt a little resentment. DG was the people's darling. She defaulted to action, even after they'd got rid of the Witch. That was why visiting the sick, working out big plans to better the O.Z and running off after Longcoats was just DG's style.

'I however, get to stay here and do all the usual Princess things...' Azkadellia murmured to herself.

'Azkadellia sad.' Raw said from the other side of Jeb's room.

'No, I'm just... thinking.' She said bending to look at Jeb more closely.

'Azkadellia sad. Think DG more than her... Not true.' Azkadellia looked up at viewer, and smiled.

'We're different... different roles...'

'Different good. One path for each of you. O.Z need both.'

'Yes... it's just- Raw!' Azkadellia's train of thought was derailed by movement in Jeb's chest. She gently concentrated on the breathing spell, pulling it back.

Raw put a hand on to the young man's chest and closed his eyes.

'He breaths.'

Azkadellia let the spell dissipate and grinned at her friend. Sighing in relief and joy she sat in a nearby chair.

'You know what Raw?'

'Raw does not...'

'I'm glad I'm on my path.'

(#)

It was quiet on the Brick Route. Glitch had to admit he was much more comfortable this journey than the last. Cain was riding ahead, scouting he called it, and the two young guards were bringing up the rear. He and DG rode quietly alongside one another.

The advisor was thinking over their journey so far. Or he was trying to, what he was actually doing was missing Azkadellia. If there was upside to the Turning Malady, (and Glitch felt there probably wasn't one) it might just be that he gotten to spend time with the Princess. Admittedly they were researching, making lists, and doing experiments. But that wasn't important, simply being around her made him feel glad to exist. The more time he spent with Az, the more time he wanted to spend with her.

'Glitch?'

'Oh sorry, DG. I was... thinking about something else.'

'I guessed.' DG said grinning at her friend. 'Here, thought you might want this back.' She passed him Azkadellia's bracelet, the one she'd taken from his jacket earlier that morning.

'Thanks.' Glitch coloured but took the bracelet and slid it into his pocket.

'Do you think he'll send me back?' DG lowered her voice so the question wouldn't be overheard.

'Cain? You're here now aren't you?'

'Is that a no?'

'Yes. I mean No... I mean... I mean... I mean...' Glitch had to physically shake himself. 'Cain won't make you do anything you don't want to. He just worries for you.'

'I get that.' DG said looking at the back of the Tin Man riding in front of them, outlined against the storm cloudy sky.

'Would you go, if he asked you?'

'I... No... Well... Yes, probably.' Her voice was flat and she kept her focus on the back of Cain's head.

'Then why not listen the first time he asked?'

DG looked at Glitch; it was her turn to blush. 'I don't know.'

They exchanged a glance and both turned away to stop the laughter coming. They rode on for a while in companionable silence.

'Can you smell smoke?' DG asked suddenly looking around her.

'No...' Glitch sniffed dramatically. DG smiled but urged Eli into a faster trot to catch up with Cain.

'Cain, can you-'

'Yes. There's a village up ahead. It's called Water Bend.'

'You think there's a fire at the village?' DG asked studying the concern on Cain's face.

'Hm...' Cain stirred his horse to move faster. DG followed.

(#)

The smell of burning was much stronger a few minutes later but there something else bothering DG. She couldn't put her finger on it, it something in the back of her mind, like a taste she'd rather forget.

Unexpectedly there was a sound of running feet and a blur of green cloth of to the right.

'Head into the village, I'll catch up.' Cain said turning his horse and following the running person into the wood.

'Be careful!' DG called after him.

Past the next set of overhanging trees was the reason for the burnt smell. DG pulled Eli up and slid of his back. She felt a wave of nausea hit her.

Water Bend had not been a big village.

Now it was nothing but ash and burnt wood. There was one building which had been made of stone: it had half a roof left but was still fire blackened. There was burnt furniture in the remains of the houses. A cart wheel was alone in the centre of the village, the rest of cart destroyed.

DG at the entrance to the village and bit her lip to stave of tears. 'I need to help...' the thought filled her mind and DG did the first thing she could think of, she let her magic snake out of her in search of people... There was nothing but ash... The only people around were behind her, four near the tree line the glowed in the back of her mind she couldn't tell them apart... There was someone right behind her.

Turning she let Cain pull her into his chest.

'I knew it was you.' She whispered.

'Course. I'm here.' The Tin Man stood with her held against him for well over a minute, one hand holding her and the other in her hair. 'You okay Darlin'?' He said finally pulling back.

DG had composed herself and nodded grimly.

'There's no-one here.'

'They all fled, they're at the Keep two hours away.'

'How?' DG said but turned to look at the fifth person she'd felt. He was about 15 with dark hair and he looked terrified but defiant. 'Oh.'

Before Cain could say anything more there was a thin keel from one of the burnt out buildings. Moving towards the noise DG saw a falcon shuffling and flapping one wing in the ashes. It keeled again, the Princess figured it had a broken wing and she saw now several completely burnt and a few singed feathers.

'Wyatt?' She called over her shoulder not taking her eyes off of the bird. The Tin Man came to her.

'Laner Falcon... a female.'

'She's beautiful. Can you catch her?' Cain looked at her in puzzlement but moving far more quickly than a man his size should be able to, he gripped the bird taking care not to hold the broken wing.

DG stroked the undamaged wing gently. The bird keeled gently in Cain's hands but didn't fight him. Closing her eyes against yet more tears DG felt her magic pull at her. It was something she hadn't felt since she'd touched the tree in the field of the Papay...

Her eyes slammed open when the bird shook under her hands, it stretched its two perfect wings, roused its un-singed feather's and took off.

DG swayed as the energy left her with the bird. The sense of a nasty after taste in her mind returned strongly.

'DG?' Wyatt Cain looked into the eyes of the girl in front of him. She was staring at the falcon in flight.

'Was this the Longcoats?' she asked still looking up.

'Yes.'

'Where are they?'

'There's a chance they're at the Keep hiding in plain sight.' DG met his pale blue eyes. For a long moment they looked at each other, a conversation without words.

'Let's go.'


	15. Chapter 15

_Author'sNote: Little bit of Fluff.. Hope it's okay! I'm just re-watching Tin Man for like the 1000th time! :-)_

**Chapter Fifteen: Halliford Keep**

The storm that had been threatened for days had arrived. The sky was bruised blue-black and glittering with the golden lightening of the O.Z.

DG stood on the roof of Halliford keep letting the rain drench her. There was a three foot parapet around the rooftop; the Princess had her finger tips resting upon it. Her hair was plastered to her face; her shirt clung to her body and the wind made her face sting. But she did not move. She had not moved... not for what seemed like hours. Nor had she reacted to the thunder which was loud enough to shake the stones in the Keep. She hadn't reacted to three separate servants who had come to try and bring her in from the storm. Neither had she reacted to Azkadellia's attempts at magical conversation.

Her body didn't react when a heavy duster coat was draped across her shoulders. The Princess's pale blue eyes however closed briefly. When they opened tears mixed with rain drops on her cheeks. There was an expectant silence. After a while DG said- 'You should be inside.'

'So should you.' Moving carefully the Tin Man sat on the roof wall. 'I'm okay Princess.'

'Really?' DG unfroze suddenly grabbing the man's shirt and pulling it open. The fabric ripped and revealed a bandage across his chest. A portion of it, on the right side, was soaked in blood. '_Okay_ are you?' She released the material in disgust, turning back to look at the storm swept O.Z.

'I will be. This was not your fault.' Cain's voice was low and gentle like he was coaxing a frightened animal.

'Really?' DG's tone was lifeless. 'That's not how I remember it.'

'Without you we wouldn't even have known where the Longcoats were.'

'Exactly!'

'There are bigger things-'

'So people keep telling me! But you know, YOU'RE just as important to the O.Z as I am. People trust you; you know what you're doing- far more than I do. You are **not **indispensible. I **need**, **need** you around... And I got you shot in the chest!'

(#)

Getting to Halliford Keep had been simple. The four of them, accompanied by Egan the boy Cain had caught at the village, had arrived to find the survivors from Waters Bend. Their story matched Egan's, two Longcoats had arrived demanding food and shelter but the villagers had refused.

'We knew about you, Miss! We're loyal to the Crown!' Egan had said happily. But his happiness had vanished as he continued. 'Then this other man arrived. He wasn't a Longcoat... he was all posh and swaggers, smelt expensive... He said we should listen to his friends. When we didn't... Then he hit my Uncle with a lightning bolt from his hand...' The boy had broken off in sorrow at that point.

The group had found out the rest of the story from Egan's mother, a woman only a few years younger than Cain, her name was Martha. Her twin, Zane had been the man killed by the magician. Her brother hadn't been the only one killed. The village had lost three other men, a huge loss for a village of only 34. And before the Magician set fire to their homes they'd fled then to the Keep; no one was sure what had happened to the three men.

Wyatt Cain had been right in saying that they wouldn't know where the Magician and his Longcoats were hiding if it wasn't for DG. It all had come down to the dull unpleasant taste in her mind. After speaking to everyone they could at the Keep including the Lord Halliford himself, a pleasant down to earth man, more suited running a large farm and house than ruling a fiefdom. DG had liked him immediately. He had made a remark about the menacing storm which was approaching and that had given DG the idea...

'It'll come tonight... The storm I means- I can taste it y'know. Always could.' He'd said.

'I've been to ask, Glitch do you know why I have this weird... feeling.' DG asked as they were sat in the rooms, generously provided for her by Lord Halliford.

'Erm...' the Advisor looked uncomfortable. 'I'm not an expert on feelings...'

'No! A magical thing I think. It's like, well like feeling a taste. I felt it at the village.'

'Well. It could be an expression of your preternatural senses...'

'What?'

'You could be feeling someone else's magic.' That was Cook speaking from the corner of the room where he'd been repairing a shirt. Seeing the group's confusion he had added, 'My brother works in your lab Sir.'

'James Cook is your brother?' The Advisor looked thoughtful. 'He's a gifted man. And you should call me Glitch.' Cook smiled in response.

'If it was someone else's magic could that be the Magician? Surely he's the only one who used magic in Water Bend.'

'I think that would be right.' Glitch said unthinkingly before- 'Oh!'

'Can I find him that way?'

'Yes. I mean- yes. You should be able to.'

It hadn't taken long, the magic was the internal kind DG found easier to master. It was simply a case of remembering the taste and asking her magic to find it, and find it she had. They were in an inn the other side of Halliford Keep. Cain had taken Cook, Day and two of the Keep's men. DG had convinced him to let her go along because she would know if the Magician was hiding.

He hadn't been. Cain had arrested one of the Longcoats easily, whilst Day and Cook over powered the other. It was the Magician they hadn't accounted for... The Tin Man's now infamous magic proof shackles had stopped him burning them and the inn to the ground. It had not prevented him picking up his captured colleague's pistol and aiming it at DG.

The look on his face was terrifying and it had scared DG deeply. As the magician pulled the trigger: her instinct had been to scream. She couldn't stop herself and her scream, as always, bought the Tin Man running.

And then DG had watched Wyatt Cain shot in chest. Seen him fall, unconscious to the ground. Then there was greyness in her memory. Sebastian Cook has told her on the ride back that she'd thrown white fire at the Magician's running form but missed. There had been people to chase him but somehow he'd gotten away. Cook had told her too that she'd kept pressure on Cain's wound while they fetched a healer. When they had gotten back to the Keep the healer there had said he'd be fine. It was a miracle- the bullet missed his lung and guts. He'd be good as new in a few weeks, if he rested.

But for DG she'd heard that he'd be okay and then slipped away. Azkadellia had reached out to her- obviously excited.

'_DG? DG! Jeb's awake!'_

But she couldn't bring herself to respond not even to send back a quick word or two. She had heard the words but not really understood them. She'd stood outside Wyatt Cain's room letting herself think about the events of the last few hours. DG threw up.

Then she'd gone to the roof.

After a few moments it had started to rain.

(#)

'I'd take a bullet for you whenever needed Princess.' Cain had meant to calm her but he knew as soon as he'd spoken that it would do the opposite.

'Fantastic! Just what I need- more people to get hurt by me! So far I've got my sister stolen by a witch, nearly killed all the friends I know more than once! Not to mention putting an entire world in jeopardy! And now you tell me you would go and die willingly!' DG was facing him now, screaming the words and gripping her hands into fists.

Cain grabbed her elbows ignoring discomfort in her eyes. Then he backed her against the parapet wall so there nowhere for her to run, except for over the edge... She tried to push him away but he caught her shoulders and to her amazement- kissed her.

Pulling away from her- Cain kept his grip on her shoulders.

'You're asking people not be individuals. No one forced us to come with you an annual ago. Especially not you. You risked your life to save us all from the Witch... you took a risk coming out to us, something I wish you hadn't done. I want you to stay somewhere safe but I know you. I know you won't. But I know you can take care of yourself in most circumstances. In the ones you can't- I choose to be there. My choice- You are not responsible for everything.'

DG sagged against his chest for a moment. But then pulled back to look up into his face.

'It was my fault tonight. If I hadn't screamed...'

'You'd be dead.'

'So instead you nearly were.'

Wyatt Cain let go of DG and pulled himself up so he was standing on to the wall in front of them. Turning he caught DG around the waist and yanked her up as well.

'Way I see it Darlin' is that I have to go sometime. I could go now. So could you: we could fall. Be struck by lightening... But dying knowing I saved you... That would make me happy. Same as you going up against the witch all those years ago. You almost died but it was your choice. This is my choice.'

There was a silence between them now. DG let Cain's words wash over her wounded spirit.

DG felt dizzy... she knew Cain was right. She couldn't stop her friends wanting to protecting her as much as they could stop her doing it for them. Knowing it made her feel less heavy suddenly. As if someone had turned a light on in her mind... the bitterness and pain that had been a knot in her chest since Cain had fallen at her feet had eased.

A thought popped into DG's mind suddenly. The reality of it jolted her out of her own thoughts and pain.

'Cain! Az, she told me, I should have said before... Jeb's awake.' The Tin Man looked at her blankly for a moment and then smiled hugely.

'Thank Ozma.' He leant into DG, his head in her collar. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As they stood there she felt herself come to a conclusion, it was time to start functioning again- to look on the bigger picture, if you will. From no-where DG felt herself relax and smile. Cain felt it too because he pushed her away and studied her face after a few seconds he smiled. DG bit her lip, took a breath, pushed away her nerves and took a step to the big picture.

Standing on tip toes, DG kissed the Tin Man.

It was like no other kiss DG had ever had. The sheer magnitude of the fact that she was kissing Wyatt Cain hit her and she felt her mind wheel away- was she upright? Was she breathing? But as Cain brushed her wet hair from her face and deepened the kiss everything came to land: she felt the ground again. She knew she was safe.

As they parted Cain cupped her cheek gently, smiling. He jumped down from the wall and swung her down after. Smiling too DG looked up at the stars.

'Are they the same as on the other side?' Cain was stood behind her now, one hand resting on her waist.

'No. But I remember them I think.' After a silence she said gently leaning back into the Tin Man- 'Not wild on the idea of you dying, just to let you know.'

With a small laugh Cain tipped his fedora at the Princess.

'Duly noted.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: The Keep Floor**

DG was shopping. It was a novelty; in the Palace there were people to fetch her anything she may possibly ever need. In fact there were people to decide what she may possibly ever need. Looking back on her first encounter with the Palace seamstress still made her wince. It had been all DG could manage to convince her not to put ruffles on her socks!

In the centre of Halliford Keep, a building DG having seen it from the outside now associated with fairy tale castles, was the Keep Floor. It was a town really, only in miniature size. There was on particular days, a market with a massive variety of stalls, a blacksmiths and armourers, barrows and carts full of local farmer's wares and in the Keep's wall was an Inn. It was nowhere near the size of the Lower or Outer Town at Central City but DG had learnt that Halliford Keep was the biggest for three hours in any direction. The Princess had also learnt, to her delight, that Lord Halliford did not employ a seamstress.

The storms had passed and now the Keep was bathed in grey half-light. In contrast DG felt at her sunniest in a long time. Some free time was very welcome; the most she had to think about now was colour and style, not symptoms and gunshot wounds. Plus a chance to choose something for herself... even her meals were mapped out for her in the Palace. And yet now she was stood looking at a clothing stall completely at a loss when the stall holder coughed gently.

'Are you looking for yourself?' The holder was a friendly looking middle aged woman with blonde hair and a slightly nervous expression. DG looked at her own clothes, she was wearing another of Cain's shirts but her choice for pants had been limited. Actually, more than limited it was either the pair that Cain had lost a quart of blood on or the jeans she'd slid most of the Brick Route in. Despite being washed neither looked brilliant. DG had opted for the mud.

'Yeah...' The Princess looked at the hanging garments and then looked at the woman in confusion.

'We've a lovely selection of dresses...'

'No! I mean I'm sure their lovely but...' DG trailed off.

'You're looking for something more comfortable?' laughing the woman gestured to a selection of pants lying on a table. It wasn't usual for woman to wear pants in the O.Z, the fashions running more along the lines of long dresses. However there were some exceptions and it wasn't unheard of. The wearer usually got stared at, but DG was used to that.

'Yes! But I'm not good at choosing clothes.'

'How much are you looking for?'

'Oh only...' DG suddenly sensed her opportunity. 'I'm pretty much out actually.' The two women shared a smile.

When DG found Glitch and Wyatt Cain, they were eating a meal at one of the inn's outside tables. She was carrying several large parcels. She was also wearing a new pair of dark grey pants, the same kind that had been made for her in Central City, and a pale blue shirt. The shirt was in the style DG thought of as gypsy but apparently didn't have a name in the O.Z. The parcels contained a few similar tops, and actual shirts as well as some light sensible, and for DG that meant ruffle-less, dresses. Those were for when she didn't want to be stared at.

'Did you buy the entire stall?' Glitch asked gaping at the parcels.

'Not exactly, but this was my first solo O.Z shopping trip...' DG dumped the parcels under their table and threw herself into a chair. 'Oh good! Food!' Reaching over she snagged a piece of bread for Cain's plate. The Tin Man sighed and pushed the plate towards her.

'I must say you look a lot better... I mean...' Glitch hesitated. DG grinned at him.

'No you're right. It's nice not be a walking mud heap.'

'You look good.' The Tin Man said taking a swallow of coffee.

'Thanks!' DG glanced at Cain and then pulled an impressed face at Glitch who laughed.

'Where are Day and Cook?' DG asked examined the contents of Cain's lunch.

'Still with his Lord Halliford. They're discussing how to protect the villages.'

'Good. Though I'm not sure how they can protect against magic like we saw...' DG's sunny mood faded a little.

'You'd be surprised what guards can do. Even our friend resorted to lead himself.' The Tin Man said draining his coffee.

'No jokes.' DG said giving him a grey look. 'Way too early.'

'Anyways,' Glitch interjected to lighten the tone- 'Not all Tin Men are scary.'

'They should be.' Growled Cain. DG tried incredibly hard not to laugh but eventually had to give in. Glitch joined her, his voice ringing out.

Cain watching them both made a noise half way between a tut and snort. DG responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

The sun broke through the cloud and DG tipped herself back to enjoy its heat. Glitch tried not to notice the Tin Man watching her but allowed himself a small smile regardless. It had been a rough couple of days, Cain shot and sniffling from being caught out in the storm somehow. And after Cain was began recovering, DG seemed suddenly exhausted, like she'd run of fight. Looking at the two of them now, Glitch felt relief flood back into his broken mind.

'Can I bring up the subject of Magicians?' Glitch asked tentatively. He wondered if he'd ruined the moment, but all of the parts of him that made him an advisor were telling him timing was vital.

'Urrrgg... Yes.' DG rolled her neck before moving to face him. The Tin Man beside him hummed his agreement.

'I don't think he'll have fled far...' Glitch offered.

'Really?' DG looked confused. 'Surely he'll have gotten as far away as possible?'

'No, Ambrose is right.' Cain shifted in his seat to shield the conversation from passersby. 'He's wounded. Lost his hired muscle... and unless he's a damn sight brighter than I think- he's still shackled.'

'Really?' DG said again, her blue eyes bright and wide.

'Yup. I made them strong... Azkadellia helped. There's no way he got them off without help. Best he's done is break the chain between them, his magic is still bound.'

'Wait- You and Az made those things?' Glitch heard the sharp edge in her tone; it was the same as her sister's.

'Erm... yes.' Too late he saw the Tin Man's pained expression.

'You, one of my best friends... and my sister... made those things so I could be dragged back to Central City!' DG was still sat but her voice was raised.

'What? No! I made them to capture renegade Magicians! Who used them on _you_?' the last word was a cry.

All of DG's anger faded immediately with one glance at the Advisor's pained expression. The reality of what must have happened hit her. She turned her gaze onto the suddenly very still Wyatt Cain. He had the good sense to look uncomfortable. The Princess sighed and shook her head resignedly.

'Seriously, Tin Man!'

'You were needed.' Wyatt Cain responded looking at her from under the rim of his fedora. DG blew a raspberry at him.

Glitch however was staring from Princess to Tin Man. DG smiled at him gently.

'Don't worry, I'm not mad.'

'Can we carry on talking about the Magician?' Glitch said purely in self-defence.

'I think that may be best left until we're in more, private quarters.' Cain said standing and gesturing to several staring people around him. 'We'll talk tonight. I'm going to send a missive to Jeb.' With that he picked up DG's parcels and strode off through the Keep Floor.

'I can... carry those.' DG said in exasperation.

Glitch smiled. DG felt her cheeks colour as he did so.

'He seems happy you're here now.' The advisor said.

'Yeah. Even if I did him shot.'

'He's a tin man.' It was said like an explanation. DG shrugged.

'I'd prefer him to get to stay one.' Seeing the concerned look on Glitch's face she continued. 'It's okay, it's his choice I know.'

'Well I'm glad you're on speaking terms again, anyway.' He said diplomatically.

'Me too...' DG smiled gently. 'How was Azkadellia when you spoke to her?'

It was Glitch's turn to blush. 'She is good.' DG didn't push it any further. She knew whatever was between him and her sister it was definitely personal. 'We should head back.'

Nodding she followed him.

(#)

'Is there a plan?' Lord Halliford asked.

The group had gathered with the Lord to discuss the Magician. Cain and Glitch with input of Lord Halliford had narrowed down their search parameters to a three mile radius of the inn he had been almost captured at. DG had not been able to help them work out where he was. Because of the shackles the magician was unable to use magic and that meant DG couldn't sense him anymore. It meant that they were not sure of his location but Cain and Glitch had tracked hundreds of long coats in their time.

'We'll start by questioning a few locals. There isn't too many villages in the area, we'll flush him out. It's a case of patience. Best way to find something, is just to keep looking.' Cain said looking up at the Lord. 'Then we try to catch him unawares.'

'Find out what he knows about the Sickness.' Glitch suggested from across the room.

'NOT get shot.' DG volunteered from her seat. Cain met her eyes and nodded slightly.

'You can take as many of the lads, as you like.' Lord Halliford offered. 'When are you going?'

'In the morning.' DG said. Cain nodded his eyes on the Princess. They had already argued over whether or not she was going to go with them.

Cain had lost.

Author's Note: Thanks for Reading! Bit of light relief this time round! Leave me one if you'd like, thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry to have taken a very long time to update. I understand completely if I'm now writing to an empty room- so to speak! But I hope anyone who does read this enjoys it- please rand r! Thanks S&F_

**Chapter Seventeen: Downen Break-Brush**

'Why is this village called Downen Break-Brush?' DG asked. She was riding Eli at a trot across the bracken filled scrub land. It was Lyle Day who answered, shyly from beside her.

'Downen just means down from the Keep. Break-Brush means that it's on the edge of brush-land. This type of land. After Downen Break-Brush, it's into the clear lands. The farming lands.'

'Thank you...' DG had studied the geography of the O.Z in lots of details, but it was still a bit rusty. 'And after the clear-lands. It's the reed-land?'

'Yes. Where the gypsies live.'

'Gypsies?' DG asked. Cain, who had been riding a little way behind them coughed loudly.

'Yes... But they're not to be worried about.' The younger man said quickly. The cough had clearly had the appropriate effect on Day.

'Cain?' DG craned in her saddle.

'Let's just say they aren't exactly fans of the crown.' The Tin Man replied. But before DG could question him further Cain urged his horse ahead and past her. She watched him ride away mulling over his words.

'Do you think we'll beat the sickness Miss?' Lyle Day was at least two or three annuals younger than DG. His voice was tinted with nerves.

'You can call me DG. And I hope we will.' There was silence from the younger guardsmen. DG studied him for a moment or two. He was radiating unspoken words- unasked questions 'Who is it that's sick Lyle?'

He looked at her in shock. His next words were said barely louder than a whisper. 'Me sister.'

'I hope we'll be able to help her.' DG tried to sound confident but she kept thinking of Jeb. Azkadellia had told them he was recovering well. But there was still the Turning Malady.

Unbelievably with everything that had happened, the Malady had almost slipped her mind.

(#)

Downen Break-Brush was not exactly a village. It was more like a meeting point for the scattered houses across the valley of brush land. There was a cross-roads, something DG had begun to realise had to exist in every small town. The main 'village' was a row and tiny cottages, a sign leading towards a farm and a tumbledown coaching inn with the rusting shell of a van outside of it. Once again DG was struck by the almost timelessness of the OZ... trucks and vans were common place- not as much out here in the sticks- or the brush- but still, in the middle of Central City a van, truck or car was a fairly usual sight. However if you actually wanted to travel anywhere either at speed or that was over a few days travel away, then you used a horse.

'Are you okay?' Wyatt's voiced jerked DG out of her reverie; she looked up into his concerned gaze and smiled.

'I'm fine. I was just miles away.'

'I could see that. Anything I can help with?' his tone was so sincere that DG had to smile again.

'No, it was nothing really.' DG confirmed focusing her attentions on the Tin Man rather than the rusting metal.

'I've spoken to the inn keeper. We can stay here for tonight and move on tomorrow.' Cain was stood holding Eli's reigns and DG realised that he was waiting for her to dismount. She did so quickly, her boots sliding slightly in the muddy ground. The Tin Man grabbed her arm and held her steady til her footing was sure. The contact sent slight frissons up and down her spine. Since their 'moment' on top of Halliford Keep they had not spent any time alone together but still somehow DG felt something had shifted between them. Exactly what that was she couldn't pin down. But, she thought as one of Lord Halliford's men led her horse away: this was not the time to start over-thinking things.

'Move on?' The Princess said hastily to cover her wandering mind.

'Yes Ma'am the people you were looking for headed off to the south earlier today.' That came from a man wearing yellow-brown slacks and a white collarless work shirt. He was hovering behind the Tin Man looking slightly shell shocked. DG assumed he was the inn keeper.

'Can't we go after them now? There's plenty of day-light left isn't there?' the party headed towards the inn door where Glitch, and Cook were waiting. They had ridden ahead of DG and the rest of the party to secure the area and check things over.

'I think we had better rest here. Take it easy.' Cain gestured pointedly towards in his chest. 'I am injured.'

'Okay.' DG said carefully. Something didn't feel quite right to her but she was not going to argue if Cain was offering to rest.

'We only have two rooms...' It was a tentative voice and belonged to the man who told them where the magician had gone earlier. The Inn's owner.

'That's okay- we can share.' Said Glitch with a tight smile. 'That means the _Princess_ can have _her own_ space.' The Princess's hackles rose at the odd inflections Glitch gave the words but she had no time to think about that because the advisors next words were- 'If that's okay?- If that's okay- If that's okay-' Forcing her to slap him hard on the back.

'Of course. I'll take you straight up.' The man hovered uncertainly for a moment and then led the way to the upstairs on the inn. There they found two rooms one relatively spacious and the other just big enough for a bed, bath and desk. DG insisted the men have the smaller room and with only a few half hearted protestations they agreed.

Once inside the small but very pleasant room DG turned to Cain who was loitering by the door. There was definitely something weird going on she decided observing the Tin Man's face. She knew that face, it had burned itself into her memory throughout her time in the OZ. And now it haunted her dreams too. But he seemed preoccupied somehow and hyper-aware. His whole body was tense and his jaw was clench making the muscles there and in his twitch and jerk slightly. It was the same way he acted when he was guarding something. Or when he thought, and now DG felt an icy shiver run down her back, that they being watched.

Biting her lip DG concentrated on her magic and on the spells she used to communicate with Azkadellia over long distances. Then she softened them a little and reached out to Cain- 'What's going on?' She asked him silently, she had never tried to speak like that to someone who didn't have magic the way she did... But Cain heard her. In fact the General physically jerked shock written across his face and blue eyes wide.

'Sorry! Are you okay?' DG said taking some hasty steps towards him and speaking out loud. But Cain had recovered himself.

'I'm fine Princess. I just forget you're so... clever.' DG pulled a face at him and repeated her question. The Tin Man held her gaze for a moment before abruptly straightening his back and saying- 'I'll leave you to your peace and quiet then Princess. Maybe you should talk to your sister. Find out how my boy is doing?' Then without further explanation he tipped his hat and left the room.

That left DG feeling slightly agitated. There was obviously something going on. Something that Cain didn't want her to know about. But then why hadn't he said everything was okay? Surely if it wasn't...

'Ugh!' she sat down on the bed and picked absently at the blanket on the bed. Her whirring mind itched to draw but her materials were back in Central City. She'd been too determined to find Cain that she hadn't really thought to far in advance. Cain. Her mind locked onto the thought. She had risked her life to find and help him. In fact she had risked all of their lives to find him. And in return he'd nearly died to keep her safe. Maybe she owed him a little bit of trust now. However annoying being kept in the dark was.

Sighing DG decided that the Tin Man probably had a point. If she wasn't to be included in the plan, if there even was one! Then she might as well speak to her sister and find out how Jeb was doing.

(#)

Azkadellia was sat on the end of Jeb Cain's bed chatting to the invalid when DG contacted her. She was pleased to hear from her younger sister. It was been a day or maybe more since they'd last spoken. She caught her up with Jeb's condition which was excellent really. He was growing stronger day by day, his breathing seemed to be healing properly and there was, she said hopefully, going to be no lasting damage other than a particularly nasty scar.

In contrast she listened to the news of DG's group feeling slightly sick. That was her baby sister and her... well... whatever Ambrose was to her. They were out in the middle of nowhere looking for a crazy man.

'We'll be fine Az. Cain's here and men from Halliford Keep. Please don't worry.'

'I will anyway. Just come home soon.'

'I'll come back I promise.' Az felt the unease in her sister at the word home. There was something in her that still longed to be somewhere else... something that wasn't settled. It made her sad to think that eventually, when all of the craziness was over- if it was ever over, that DG would leave again. But it made her sadder yet to think that DG might force herself to stay.

'I love you DG.'

'Love you to Az.'

DG felt the sadness too as she finished the conversation. She wanted nothing more than to think of Central City as her home. But deep down she just couldn't. The same way she never had in Kansas. She realised that she was picking at the blanket again and forced herself to stand up. She had other things than her homesickness to focus on. As she took a step towards the door there was a yell from the next room and the heart stoppingly frightening sound of gunshots.

Running into corridor she felt bile rising in her throat. There was a fight going on in the men's room. Her first impression was that Cain must have shot someone as he was bending over a fallen man. Otherwise Cook and Day were struggling with an attacker a piece. Looking round for something to help with DG reached out towards the water jug on the rickety table just inside the door but as she did metal snapped on her wrist.

Wrenching herself around she had only enough time to kick out winding her attacker before her other wrist was shackled and her legs knocked out from under her. Kneeling and swearing she realised the tingling sensation in her whole body- which emanated from her cold and captured wrists was awfully familiar. Her magic fluttered at the blocking shackles uselessly. But as she was dragged upwards by her hair DG realised there was nothing she could do.

'I wouldn't Tin Man.' the voice was soft and syrupy and nothing like DG had expected her captor to sound.

'Not unless you want to take the Princess home in pieces.' That was another voice similar to the other but with a rougher edge. Twisting in the vice like grip DG realised there were two men behind her and if she had to guess they were brothers. The men Day and Cook had fought were all defeated now but the young soldiers were stood looking useless.

There would be a knife in one of their hands she knew and felt a traitorous tear track down her cheek. Two magicians. One to get shackled and one to remove them. Damn it they'd been so fool hardy. So... so...

'Stupid. I knew making it so just anyone could remove those shackles was a bad idea.' Glitch was stood bleeding and dishevelled a little way into the ransacked room.

'I don't know. Seems like a good idea to use.' Said the man holding her.

'Let her go.' That was Cain's voice and DG's eyes snapped to his instantly. He was stood with his pistol drawn and was steadily watching the two men.

'No. And if you don't put that down then-' The threat hung in the air and Cain lowered the gun to the floor slowly.

'Good. And now-' the two brothers shuffled behind her and DG realised after a moment that they were now holding hands. The gesture seemed out of place but then suddenly understand flooded her mind-

'Get down!'

Fire roared inside the room ceiling high and white hot. It separated Cain from her. She couldn't see or hear him anymore. As she was dragged away, kicking and fighting the entire time, she realised that having them come to the inn... To be attacked had been the plan all along. Cain's deliberate mention of his injury. Glitch stressing that she would be alone. It all made sense now because the magician and his men, who clearly hadn't moved on, would think they were attacking a broken and damaged group. And if there had been one magic-less magician it would have worked. But there were two and neither was magic-less.

For the second time in less than three months DG was thrown onto horseback, shackled and helpless. But this time instead of speaking she strained her neck to look back at the burning inn and let hot tears fall onto the road.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note- sorry again for the previous delay its been pointed out it means lots of back reading to catch up with the story so I've written a brief 'recap' on the story if that helps!_

'_Previously on The Light'- DG ran away from her life in the palace as it was stifling her. Cain found her and brought her back because of a mystery illness called the 'Turning Malady' which is killing many people in Central City. After returning to the Palace Dg and Cain finally have to talk about a kiss they shared before DG ran away. But then Cain sets off after some renegade long coats who have seriously injured Jeb. DG, of course, follows. They are on the trail of the long coats and their magician who are causing the Malady. In the last chapter DG was captured by the two magicians._

##

Chapter Eighteen: A Dark Place

DG had to double check that she had actually opened her eyes before accepting the fact that she could not see anything. Nothing at all. That, she thought feeling sick, meant that she hadn't dreamed the events of the last... Few hours? Maybe more. Panic was fluttering in her chest like an anxious bird. But she quashed it. Right now she had to keep thinking clearly.

What would Cain do? DG thought to herself whilst taking a deep breath. The breath caught half way as a sharp pain exploded into her world.

'Broken rib.' She hissed through gritted teeth.

'Okay Kid think. Where are you?' She muttered to herself. Wherever she was it was dark she knew that much. DG also knew that she was lying on her side, wrists shackled behind her back. Wriggling around as much as she could DG reached out to find the edges of her prison. They were not far away. After a few moments of more wriggling DG was able to ascertain that she was in a wooden (splinters to prove it) box about six feet across and three feet wide. Like a coffin.

Trying incredibly hard to ignore that thought DG tried her magic. It wasn't there. There was the horrible numb feeling she had had before. That meant she was still wearing the magic proof shackles. She tried to speak and found her voice only slightly raspy, that was good. Plus other than the broken rib she felt quite strong, nothing else broken at least. Kicking the box, which she tried in earnest for a while, had no affect though. If she concentrated she could raise the lid up by a fraction of an inch and let in fresher air and blindingly dull light.

So. The princess thought again. What would Cain do? In fact what was Cain doing? Looking for her- she hoped. Why, she thought angrily hadn't he told her about the plan. It had been so clever. So sensible. And if she had known about it, it would maybe have not gone wrong so desperately. DG kicked the box again in anger.

But she knew even if Cain had told her the plan the second magician still would have been a surprise. A stupid surprise. They had been so foolish to assume only one magician was involved. It was almost arrogant to think that they were chasing down a rogue mad man. There could have been ten. Magic was not so uncommon. DG let a few tears escape as she berated herself for spending too much time in Central City. Too much time in the Palace: where she, her sister and mother were the only people using magic. It made them narrow-minded. Self concerned too. Their days had been spent learning about their own abilities not about what other people could do. Might do... Had done. It had made them forget that the witch wasn't the only other person with magic in the OZ and that had almost gotten several of them killed.

Kicking out again DG felt her rib scream its protest and let her body go limp rolling slightly she starred up and thought more about Cain. Was he okay? The idea of the fire and that he might not be okay made bile rise in DG's throat alarmingly quickly. But she had to keep focused on him being alive. Being well. Otherwise she'd loose it and freak out inside this stupid box. If those- _jerks _had hurt him or her friends she'd... She missed him. DG missed Cain almost to the point of a getting a nosebleed. She desperately wanted to see him ripping the lid of this damn box off. Rescuing her again.

Lying in her wooden prison DG let her mind convince itself that Wyatt Cain, Glitch, the men from Halliford Keep, Cook and Day were all fine. That they had made it out of the fire unharmed and were at that moment on their way to save her.

Cain was fine. And if he was fine he must have had a reason to keep her out of the loop. And it better be flipping amazing.

(###)

'Will he eat?' Seb Cook asked in a hushed tone. It was dark and the stars of the OZ sparkled overhead. The group had ridden well into the night chasing the brothers who had captured DG. They were a rag tag group now. Cook himself had a broken arm held to his chest a rudimentary sling. Day had a burn to his cheek and the Advisor, who Cook was speaking to now, had a black eye and numerous other undisclosed bruised and cuts.

'I doubt it. But take it to him anyway.' Glitch saw the terror appear on the younger man's face and sighed. 'Okay... Just leave it here and I'll take it.' The plate of stew was placed beside him and Seb retreated quickly.

Wyatt Cain. Ambrose thought- still terrifying soldiers without even having to speak.

They had rushed out of the windows in the inn to escape the fire. Falling to the floor below and staggering to collapse a few feet away as the building caught and slowly burnt. They had not escaped unharmed though. One of the men from the Keep had died in the fire and the others after helping the villagers to douse the flames had left to take his body home. Glitch knew they'd be back as soon as they could be. To search for the Princess stealers and the traitorous inn keeper who had vanished. He was glad they had someone as loyal and as sensible as Lord Halliford to deal with all of that because he knew Cain couldn't think about it at the moment.

Glitch wasn't even sure how badly hurt Cain was. Falling a full storey with a gunshot wound and your hat on fire isn't good for anyone. But now he (and his fedora) seemed unscathed. The whole group had lain groaning or in semi-consciousness for a while but Cain had been first on his feet. He had grabbed the horses and waited whilst the men from the Keep yelled their intentions about fire fighting, burials and search parties and then had ridden off. After the magicians. After DG. He hadn't stopped. Not for hours and probably wouldn't have stopped at all if Glitch himself hadn't managed to point out that the horses had to rest otherwise they'd collapse. He'd nodded and guided them to a place to camp. But his actions told them all clearly they were not staying for long.

They'd moved out of the brush land and into the Clear lands. There were farm houses and their lights dotted away across the hills. But the Clear land was wide across the width of the OZ but not deep and nearby was the Reed land. The Reed land would make tracking the princess almost impossible. They had to find her soon.

Cain was in his silent unmoving body, letting all of those thoughts rush through his mind as he sat starring off into the distance. He heard Glitch sit down next to him and felt the warm plate of food being pushed into his lap. He ignored it.

'You have to eat. If you collapse you won't be able to find her.' There was no response. 'It was not your fault. I know you're thinking that you should have saved her. And maybe you're right. But you weren't the only person there Cain. We all were. So we all should have saved her. But we can't just mope around thinking that. We have to do something about it and we are. You are. You're doing your best to save her now. Or you will be if you eat. And sleep.'

There was still no response from the Tin Man but Glitch felt he was getting somewhere anyway and feeling a little like if he didn't speak out he would cry... so he continued.

'I know you're angry and hurt. I know you're in love with her-' He paused here but there had been a flicker in Cain's expression. But after another silent moment he pressed on. 'And I know you're angry at agreeing not to keep her in the loop with the plan. But Day had some good reasons for suggesting it and you said yourself they are good kids who need training and encouragement so we listened to him... He didn't know we had made a... mistake. And if DG had known the plan she still wouldn't have known we had made a... mistake.'

Glitch stood up and turned back to the campsite before finally (and sounding far more like his Royal Adversarial self than he had in annuals) said: 'I refuse to give up on finding DG. She never would give up on me. So I will gladly die if that means she is saved. But I will not be reckless with myself to make up for a plan gone wrong. And if you do love her- then neither should you.'

Glitch didn't bother the Tin Man again until dawn which was just a few short hours later. But when he awoke and got ready to ride again Cain seemed a little rested and the plate of food was empty.

(###)

DG didn't know if she had slept or just laid in the dark starring at the box lid for hours. But there had been voices and a jolting then a rhythmical movement and noise which meant one thing to her- engine. She must be in the back of a truck or something similar. And now she could even see little tiny shafts of light coming in through narrow gaps between pieces of wood, all made loose from her kicking. It wasn't much but DG took pleasure in it.

She was happy to hear engine noise too. Because trucks in the O.Z were slow, and if... _when_ she got out of the box there wasn't anything she felt more comfortable with than an engine. Plus Cain and Glitch were on their way, of course. She told herself sharply. There is hope.

DG gritted her teeth and began to manoeuvre her legs inside the box the beginnings of a plan in her mind. After all she had escaped a stone coffin before- a wooden one couldn't be much harder, right?


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously in The Light: __DG ran away central city but Cain found her and brought her back because of a mystery illness called the 'Turning Malady.' After returning to the Palace DG and Cain finally have to talk about a kiss they shared before DG ran away. But before two long they along with Glitch are hot on the trail of the people responsible for the malady. Unfortunately DG was captured by them thrown in a box and shackled with magic proof shackles. Cain is not dealing with this too well._

Chapter Nineteen: The Edge of the Clear Lands

There was a crack and a wooden ripping noise as the truck went over a bump.

Despite the noise for a second DG thought nothing had happened but then with a little gentle pressure the lid of the wooden box open at the lower two corners letting in dazzlingly bright light and blessedly cool fresh air. DG collapsed against the floor of the box. Her legs went to jelly instantly and started to shake as well as ache traumatically. As well as that her broken ribs screamed and the air in the box seemed utterly used and stagnant after the brief moment of fresh air. Despite all of this DG felt a brief moment of contentment. She might just get out of here after all...

Her legs had just about recovered by the time DG noticed that the truck was beginning to slow down. They changed direction, the box she was inside sliding slightly in the back of the truck. After a moment it rumbled across something that sounded remarkably like gravel. Outside it was beginning to get dark. DG knew that because she had checked by raising the tiniest corner of her wooden prison every hour or so. The rest of the time she had spent dozing or trying to stretch out her muscles. She had one chance. One. And she could not afford to blow it.

The plan- if you could call it that was born out of desperation and limited resources. It wasn't quite worthy of Wyatt Cain she reasoned but it was good enough for her. She wasn't Cain after all. DG bit her lip- hard and very deliberately because it was a distraction from where that train of thought went. Just thinking about the general made her feel shaky and her throat ache alarmingly, so she was trying hard not to do it very much. But in fact thinking about anyone- Glitch, Raw, her parents... Az. They were all making her throat tighten and eyes sting. Even if her plan worked then she was still going to be all alone in a part of the OZ she probably had little to no idea about and most significantly she was still going to be shackled.

Her reverie was broken by the sound of the engine cutting out. They had stopped. After a few moments a hand slammed down on the lid of her box-jail:

'All right in there yer majesty?' it was one of the brothers with a particularly unpleasant mocking tone in his voice.

DG made a point of reacting loudly- she yelled then kicked against the box and swore at him. All the time working hard not to alert him to the fact the several fat iron nails he or his brother had hammered deep into the wood of the box's lid were in fact now simply there for show. It seemed to work for the magician wandered away chuckling to himself. So now DG thought to herself, I just have to wait.

###

Glitch thought Cain's mood had improved a little. Or at the very least it had not gotten any worse. He wasn't forcing a gallop out of their tired horses anymore... But the group was moving at a very fast canter however. They stopped at each village checking if two men and a young woman had passed through. At the last place they'd checked they were told a truck had passed by a few hours before but no one had seen the driver. It wasn't taking them long to get their answers so each stop was only a matter of moments. This was because most people had heard of Cain and if they hadn't then one look at his face told them all they need to know. This was not a man to mess around.

'I don't think that's them.' It was Day, the young man reaching a position at the head of the party between Cain and Glitch. They were riding out along the only track in the area that would allow a truck to be driven along it. The road was a branch off of the Brick Route, heading almost arrow straight south through the Brush Lands, Clear Lands and into the Reed Lands. It was called, surprisingly, the Reed Route. The group were getting close to the edge of the Clear Lands now the last hamlet they had stopped at had been called Drovers Landing referring to the fact that drovers of livestock would usually land there before beginning to turn their flocks around and head back into the centre of the OZ. It was the edge of the safe lands.

'Why not?' Glitch asked the soldier thankful for a reason to take his mind off of the Reed Lands and what they contained.

'Because they wouldn't use a truck. Trucks are slow. Much quicker to keep moving by horse surely?' there was a layer of sweat on Lyle Day's face and a smudge of dirt under his chin. He looked exhausted and Glitch was impressed he had the energy or the guts to stand up to Cain.

'Have you ever tried riding with a pissed off princess struggling away in front of you in the saddle?' Cain asked with a steely edge in his voice.

'No Sir.'

'A truck is gonna be easier than that. Take my word for it.'

For a moment it looked like Day was going to say something else but he instead swallowed and responded with a simple 'Yes Sir.' Then he let himself drop back towards the rear of the party again. The Advisor let the silence between himself and the General continue for a while. He tried to imagine what was going through Cain's mind: he knew that DG and Cain were involved now. He'd known they were falling in love with one another since before the witches defeat... but something had shifted between them since Cain had been shot. Loosing another person Cain loved was not option.

And not just for the Tin Man himself although every line in his face, tensed muscle and gritted tooth spoke volumes to that effect. But for Glitch too. Cain was a friend, a true friend. The months after the eclipse had cemented something that had begun in the battles they had shared, despite the bickering and joking there was true respect there. Cain had been the one to sit with Glitch during his 're-braining' and to listen to every horrible memory that had brought back. And he had been the one to talk him down from precipices of depression that had caused. Ambrose was not going to let more hurt happen to his friend. All of that was simply alongside the fact that he loved DG and no one was going to steal her.

'Where do you think they're headed?' Glitch asked after the silence began to grate on him.

'They said at the village... At Drovers Landing. They said there was an abandoned farm on the edge of the Reed Lands. Called Pipers Calling or something...'

'That'll be because they used to believe that gypsies were half fae or fairy and used pipes to call people away from their homes in the middle of the night...'

'Can we keep the mythology and joking around to after we've found the princess?' Cain asked stretching his shoulders slightly. 'Why has it taken us so long to catch up with them? Why would they arc like this towards the reeds no go straight?' The Tin Man asked in a low voice.

'You're worried about the gypsies?' Glitch asked and had to raise his voice to be heard. The company had reached the top of a hill and their mounts had begun the downward journey. The wind was ferocious and stole the already strained words from the advisor's mouth. As he waited for a reply he looked out at the vista before him. Even though it had fallen dark a little while before the moons were full and the stars incredibly bright and the Advisor could see for miles. The clear lands spread below for maybe two miles. They were usually golden in the sun but now they were silver in night. Then came the reed lands brown and flat going on and on until the merest slash of glittering green/blue Glitch knew to be the sea and then the horizon. If he hadn't have been so worried Glitch would have been awed by the view.

'Yes I am worried about the gypsies...' Cain paused and pointed towards a grey building huddling into the golden grass a little way from the beginning of the reeds. It had to be Pipers Calling. 'There have been rumours that they are not happy with the queen being back. They feel... let down.' The derision in Cain's voice was clear.

'We all suffered under the witches reign. Even them.'

'It was a long decade...' Cain said sounding tired.

'That's because it was more than a decade...' Glitch offered jovially but he didn't need to see Cain's face to follow the comment with: 'I know. I know. Joking comes **after** we find DG.'

###

DG had done it. The thought kept rebounding in her mind over and over again.

I've done it! I'm out! I'm free!

Admittedly she thought stumbling as she rushed through the corn filled field it hadn't been elegant. Waiting until you hope your captors are asleep then shoving your way out of the box and running like heck was not the most ingenious plan ever but it had, somehow, miraculously worked. The two magicians had heard the box break there was no way around that and she had heard them yelling as she hit the ground. But she didn't hear them following her and she was running quickly. As quickly as she possibly could after over a day in a wooden prison with no food or water: what she wouldn't do for a drink...

'No! Keep focused!' The Princess hissed to herself. She had to keep moving to have even a hope of getting away. But the something happened that made her pause despite her urgency. Something so completely unreal she couldn't believe what she saw in the moon light.

DG had reached the Reed Lands. Or more accurately she had reached the place where the Clear Lands met the Reed Lands. In a perfectly straight line. It was ruler straight and stayed that way as far as she could see in either direction. No gap between them or overlap at all just one type of land and then immediately and empathically the other.

'Only in the OZ.' She breathed croaking slightly. Behind her there was the faintest sound of voices on the wind. Shaking her head to shift her focus DG ploughed on and into the Reeds.

A moment later her desire for water was fulfilled.


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note: Huge thanks to my reviewers- Dreamingdreams, KLCtheBookWorm and Sebastian-Flight for sticking with me! Reviews are as always very very welcome! S&F_

Chapter Twenty: Deep Water

'Reeds!' the word had barely left her mouth when she stumbled and the water washed over DGs mouth and nose making her splutter and choke.

She had to fight to regain her feet without the use of her hands. In the process she swallowed several mouths full of slightly muddy water which still, after two days in a box tasted muddy not refreshing. After pulling down some of the reeds nearby in an attempt to be upright DG was surging on through the waist deep water and cursing her dimwittedness- Reeds. Reeds.

'Reeds!' she hissed to herself. Most usually found growing in water! Rivers, ponds and places like that. In the dark the water had seemed as solid as the land and DG had ploughed into it without realising. It was cold and had instantly soaked through her clothes and shoes.

The cold however was somehow refreshing rather than freezing and it eased the pain in her legs. The sharp pain that came from her broken rib wasn't eased by the water but DG did her best to ignore it. She had to keep focused. The reeds seemed to be springing back after she pushed through them which was good, she had left a path in the corn field marking her escape quite clearly. The magicians would not need magic to work out where she had gone there. If she was going to stay escaped then she needed to be as careful as possible now. Which meant slowing down.

DG had been running as much as it is possible to run through waist high water. She could hear the splashing herself and that was the first thing Cain had taught her about tracking things- people tend to hide their footprints but forget to hide the sound of their foot falls. That was how you knew someone was following you.

A familiar pain fluttered in her chest as the Princess thought about the General but she forced herself to concentrate. She slowed her pace to a steady walk which was more or less silent in the water. DG also turned 90 degrees to her left figuring that she had been moving straight ahead away from the Clear Lands. Now she was heading parallel with them. Eventually, she reasoned, I'll be able to head back in towards the Clear Lands when I think the magicians have stopped tracking me. If the magicians stop tracking me.

(###)

Wyatt Cain, General of the Court of Central City and ex-Tin Man stood at the edge of the Clear and Reed Lands with the border stretching out to either side without limit. His blue eyes were fixed at a point some three metres out. There stood, or rather didn't stand, four broken and bent reeds.

'She's in the water.' He said slightly louder than he had meant to but gruffly to hide the emotion he felt welling up in his throat.

'Are you certain?' asked Glitch a little way behind him one hand on his horse's nose.

'I am. Look-'

'She can't be. There are signs of her being moved again round the back of the farm house.' Lyle Day interrupted. He was walking from out from behind the farm house: both he and Seb Cook had been asked to search for signs of DG or her captures in the building and its outskirts.

When the party had arrived at Pipers Calling they had found an abandoned truck parked beside the crumbling farmhouse. In the back of the truck was a wooden crate, almost big enough to be considered a coffin. It had been broken open, splinters of the lid lay across the ground beside the truck. Seeing that box and realising what it was for had had mixed reactions within the quartet of travellers: Cook had sworn and Day turned pale, Glitch offered up prayers and wishes on all of the stars above them. Cain had gone rigid and barked instructions at the younger men before heading down to the reeds.

'What do you mean?' He asked Day now fixing the blonde haired soldier with his stony gaze.

'Scuff marks on the floor... signs of a struggle. I guess they caught her and dragged her off...' Day was hesitant as he spoke and was obviously sweating despite it being a cool night.

'What sort of evidence is that?!' Cain's voice rose to a yell and Day visibly flinched.

'Cain!' interjected the advisor hastily the Tin Man looking away but nodding slightly. He sighed and was about to apologise when Glitch asked:

'You told DG that your sister is sick with the Turning Malady, didn't you?' The Advisors steady dark brown gaze was fixed on the perspiring young man, his expression unreadable. For Glitch a thousand tiny things he hadn't realised he was noticing had clicked into place. All because of the hesitant tone of the younger man's voice.

'You don't have a sister.' It was a whisper, barely audible but somehow everyone heard it. It came from the dark haired soldier behind Glitch. Sebastian Cook had just emerged from searching the building for signs of DG or her captors. His dark green eyes were full of panic.

'What?' Cain barked rounding on the young man.

'He... he doesn't have a sister. We grew up together... it was just him and his dad...' there was huge amount of pain in the soldier's voice. He knew what he was saying... and as he looked up to meet Glitch's eyes he knew that the Advisor had known what he was asking as well.

'I thought so... your brother mentioned it you see. James Cook... works in my laboratory. Said his brother had friend who was on his own except for an invalid father. That they'd both got jobs in the army here. I thought it was you Lyle...'

Lyle Cook stood frozen in the centre of the three gazes one cool brown and disappointed, another green and devastated. Finally Cain's icy blue stare was full of fury.

'You talked to the people... you're the reason we took such a wide route here... you said not to tell the Princess about the plan at the... you betrayed us? This is you?' the treachery was so clear in Cook's voice that it spoke far more loudly than his words.

Silence rang at Pipers Calling for a long moment before Glitch having turned to the Tin Man called out-

'Cain! NO!'

Then a gunshot split the air.

###

DG heard something that rang out over the reeds. It sounded like a distant gunshot and her heart lurched. Cain? Or someone shooting at him? But the farm house on the edge of the Clear Lands was a long way away now. She had been walking for almost an hour.

For the better part of a quarter of that time the Princess had been following what she could only describe as a 'road' in the reeds. It was a stretch of open water clear of reeds and heading in a reasonably straight line. It was about as wide as DG was tall and the water here was deeper, coming up to the middle of her chest as she was determinedly half swam, half waded onwards. She had stumbled into the road as she walked through the reeds. One moment reeds followed by more reeds followed by more reeds and then clear air and deeper water.

The reeds were at least a foot taller than she was now and grew densely at the edges of the clear water. DG was beginning to long for the sight corn fields in Kansas again as she forced her aching exhausted legs onwards. Stem after stem of dark greeny brown reed surrounded her. Each topped with a goldish spike. She felt intimately informed regarding the reeds of the Reed land now.

As well as being particularly knowledgeable about reeds DG was exhausted. Her legs ached and she felt that they must be filled with lead to weight as much as they did. Even breathing was becoming difficult because the air was heavy with the smell of the reeds and water. It clogged in her lungs like it was partly liquid. And her arms, caught up behind her still shackled... Her arms were actually on fire. They had to be there was no other explanation for the pain she was experiencing from them. It was like the time she had as a child spilt hot cocoa on herself and the blisters had emitted a distressing amount of heat for days afterwards. Her back, shoulders and arms were pouring out heat. Each muscle was tensed and riddled with knots and every step jerked them.

She wanted sleep. She wanted rest. Being dry wouldn't be a bad thing either DG thought. But there was no end in sight. She felt miserable and alone. In her mind the single gunshot kept ringing out. Where was Cain? Was the reason he hadn't arrived to rescue her because he had been shot again? It was a hideous thought but it was stuck in her mind. She was used to Wyatt Cain rescuing her. He had done it with such frequency over the last few months that it was practically part of their routine. Only this was the longest his recue had ever taken.

The boat was made of pale wood which looked almost silver in the moon light.

DG didn't react to seeing it for a long moment. It was a beautiful sight. Golden patterns raced over the prow of the ship and billows of fabric came from its mast. As the sight of it sunk into her wearied mind DG and cried out.

For one long moment she thought it was Cain come to her eventually... the people in the boat were wearing white shirts and brightly coloured head scarves. There were three of them in the long slender boat staring out at her.

'Hey! Over here!' DG went to wave her arms and couldn't. But it was okay, the boat was coming towards her anyway.

'We hear you storm-child.'

As the voice reached her DG suddenly remember everything she had ever heard about the people who lived in the Reed Lands. The Gypsies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: So sorry this has taken so long to update- Have included a recap again! Please R and R!**

'_Previously in The Light'- DG ran away from her life in the palace as it was stifling her. Cain found her and brought her back because of a mystery illness called the 'Turning Malady' which was killing many people in Central City. After returning to the Palace DG and Cain finally have to talk about a kiss they shared before DG ran away. But then Cain sets off after some renegade long coats that seriously injured Jeb. DG, of course, follows. They are on the trail of the long coats and their magician who are causing the Malady.  
DG was captured by the two magicians responsible for the Malady. Cain, Glitch, Day and Cook set off chasing them across the O.Z. DG escaped the Magicians despite being caught in magic proof shackles. She headed into the Reed Lands and was found by the Gypsies, who have never been known as friends of the Crown. Whilst Cain discovered that one of the two young soldiers with them is a traitor._

Chapter Twenty One: The Reed Lands

'Get up.' It was a snarl rather than an order and even Glitch felt himself tense because of the tone. There was no sense of compassion in the words. There was not even any anger Wyatt Cain's voice was simply dead... Empty and hollow.

'You heard him.' Hissed the advisor, his voice in contrast, was filled with anger. On the ground between them lay Lyle Day. The bullet had missed his foot by a fraction of an inch and the shock of it had knocked him to the ground. Day's own weapon laid a few metres away where it had skidded to a stop. Cain had fired into the ground and scared the younger man in falling and dropping his gun. Silently Cook took the weapon and stored inside his own jacket. He looked like he may cry at any point.

'Up.' The Tin Man spoke again and this time a tiny flare of anger penetrated his voice. At the sound of the General's rage, Day sprang to his feet as if stung. Cain patted him down with less than gentle hands and when he unearthed another small pistol he passed it to Glitch without a word. Finally he stood back and levelled his weapon at the young man.

'Ca-' The Advisor began but the word stalled in his mouth. He had meant to chide his friend, to warn him to act rationally... But the tone has tasted unpleasant. The idea of defending the traitor in front of them was distasteful. Instead Glitch took a deep breath adjusting his dark military style coat and spoke again. 'Cain.'

The General turned to look at him and they shared a look. It went on for minute or so and made both of the younger men uncomfortable. There was a resigned note in the silent exchange that spoke of wisdom and of depth of emotion that neither young man could quite understand. Day shifted slightly and then drew a sharp shocked breath when Seb Cook drew his gun and aimed it, with a steady hand that Cain, if he had been aware of it, would have been proud of. For a moment Day looked hurt but then a blank mask replaced the emotion.

'Right.' Said Cain breaking the silence. 'Let's get into the water as that's clearly where DG has gone. We will work out what to do _you_ later.' With that Cain took a length of rope from one of the horse's packs and tied Day's arms behind his back. He left the end long and looped it around his arm.

'We will have to leave the horses. They're not going to like it in there.' Glitch told Cook as he removed his jacket and packed into a bag which he slung on his back.

'Sir?' Seb asked watching him.

'It's a silk blend. Water would simply ruin it.' There was an oddly jovial note to the Advisor's voice which eased some of the tension in the young strawberry blonde haired man. Cain's expression did not change though. His icy blue eyes were fixed on in the reeds again.

'What about me?' Lyle Day said suddenly. His voice was shrill with panic. 'I can tell you things.'

'No you can't.' Glitch said witheringly.

'I can help you find the princess!'

'No you can't.' Glitch said again.

'You can't do this to me!' Protested the dark haired traitor desperately... For a moment it looked like Glitch would laugh. Then his face turned serious. Taking hold of the pack from Lyle's horse and following Cain he set off. The three of them dragging Day behind them.

'Yes. We can.'

(###)

Was it possible to have 'dry-bite' or something like it? DG felt like her body was in shock from no longer being immersed in water. She was happy though. So happy to be dry. She had prided herself on never being too conscious of her weight but now it was as if she had shed a hundred pounds.

A few of those were the shackles now in the corner of the ship piled on top of her drenched clothes. The gypsies had taken only a few moments to get them off of her and in the back of her mind DG had made a note to find out how. They had wrapped her in blankets and ushered her into a rudimentary tent of silks to change into dry clothes. Trousers, billowing black silk pants and a white shirt like they themselves wore. But no head scarf. After she had changed she had been handed a cup of what smelt and to the Princess's absolute delight, tasted, like hot chocolate.

Now the four people... Four gypsies were stood around her watching her take sips from the steaming liquid. There were three men the one who had spoken to her whilst she was in the water seemed to be the leader. He was the tallest and the others deferred to him, seeking his permission for their actions with silent glances. Of the other two one was smaller stockier and seemed simply to do his role, he had shown little interest in DG. But the remaining man and the woman both studied her consistently. They could be siblings for they shared the same rangy dark build and tightly curled black hair. As she studied them they returned her interest with an intensity that made her skin tingle.

'My name is DG...' She ventured lamely.

'We know.' this was the man who had spoken when she had still been in the water: their leader. The one who had called her 'storm-child.'

'Who are you then?' DG demanded too exhausted to be polite or worry about democracy. The rangy man smiled, changing his intense expression to something far more pleasant.

'We have many names.' The smiling man told her. 'The Kim-Nari, The Reed People, Gypsy, Crown Traitor, Moon Followers...'

'Which do you prefer?' DG asked and bit back the sarcasm threatening to pour out of her.

'We call ourselves the Ishlar-Nari. It is our ancient name. It means...' the smiling man paused.

'It means Those Who Are Other.' Said the girl. She was beautiful DG realised as she stepped closer. She was maybe the same age as Azkadellia. Suddenly Az and Cain, Glitch, her parents... it all flooded back into her awareness and DG felt a sob rack her chest.

'Do you have a way I could contact my family?' she managed to murmur. The young Islar-Nari woman was on her knees beside DG in a heartbeat. She placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

'Ah Storm-Child. You are safe here but you must respect our customs... you cannot contact the Crown. We cannot allow it.' There was something in the way she spoke that gave DG a little comfort.

'I have friends looking for me.' She did. DG told herself sternly. Nothing would stop Cain. Not even a gunshot in the distance.

'We know.' This was their leader again. 'We're on our way to meet them.'

The girl gave a soft smile. She took DG's hand in her own and met her eyes. 'I am Sisara.'

(###)

'We have to stop.' Glitch said for maybe the eighth or ninth time. And for maybe the eighth or ninth time Cain shook his head. 'Cain one of us is going to fall asleep and drown!'

'Water's too cold.' The Tin Man replied. Glitch paused in mid stride and stood open mouthed for a long moment at the General. Then the lack of movement let the chill of air and the water begin to bite into his wet chest and legs. Dismissing his irritation he forced his sodden legs to move on.

'How far are we going?' Seb Cook asked. He was walking towing the traitor behind him. He was taking a little pleasure in occasionally shoving the struggling Lyle Day on ahead of him. Each time the traitor lagged, he got a shove and risked falling head first into the frigid water.

'As far as we need too.' Glitch said with a little bitter resignation in his voice. They had been trudging for less than an hour but that was enough. The night reigned on above and around them. The moon painted everything silvery. The water was cold and the air was heavy with wetness. The four men made heavy going even single file through the gap in the Reeds they had found. It was not a comfortable journey.

'Not too far now.' Cain's voice sounded brittle. Not something Cook had never heard in it before. The pale haired man had stopped wading too. He was stood looking fixedly ahead. It took both the advisor and the soldier a few moments to think clearly enough to follow his gaze. There, moving silently through the water was a Gypsy Ship.

(###)

'_We're on our way to meet them.' _

It had been maybe a half hour since Yanel has said those words and since then DG's mind had been reeling. She would get to see Cain again. She could run to meet him. Or swim... images of throwing herself from the ship's side to get to him as quickly as possible floated across her imagination. Or waiting silently on the ship and being pulled roughly into his arms. His hands on her shoulders. His voice whispering her name. Their lips meeting...

'Princess.' Sisara's voice shocked her from the pleasant reveries. The dark girl's hand pointed out across the water. Standing on slightly shaking legs DG made her way to the prow of the ship. There before them, only a few metres away were a party of men. Four men. At their head was a very familiar figure in a fedora. DG had to cling to the ship rail to stop herself collapsing under the relief that poured into her. It filled every single part of her mind and body. It replaced the exhaustion and shivering chill she was feeling. It burnt away the pain and panic. Here was Cain. He was alive.

As the ship drew closer she met his eyes. Their eyes locked on one another and Cain gave a simple nod. He seemed to sag a little too. All thoughts of throwing herself over the side were gone. Even though she knew he would catch her it felt... unnecessary. Redundant. All the emotional acts, dramatic moments, film star acts... they all suddenly felt like too much to DG. Unreal. This was real. He was there. Soon he would be here. That was all. That was everything. She had no room in her head for anything else.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: A shorter Chapter this time but I've already finished the next one! Please leave me a review!**

Chapter Twenty Two: The Silver Ship

'DG!' Glitch caught the dark haired princess up in a huge hug. As his own shoulders relaxed knowing she was safe and well. He felt DG's shoulders heave in a silent sobs. As she cried Ambrose clung onto her for longer. He also felt tears spill down his own cheeks. Whilst rationally he had been telling himself that DG would be fine. She was far more valuable to any kidnapper alive than dead... But he had been panicking. Now he felt calm flow through him again. He, DG and Cain had been through a lot. Together, they would be fine.

DG managed to get herself under control whilst her face was buried in Glitch's shoulder. Meanwhile Day, Cook and Cain had been hauled on board. Pulling away she wiped her face and gave her friend a bright smile.

'We're here now.' Glitch said to her gripping her arms. DG nodded and turned to look at the others.

'Why is Day tied up?' she asked in a quiet voice.

'Don't worry too much about it at the moment Ma'am. He's no bother now.' Cook said his voice curiously flat. DG looked from him to his friend and then back again. Eventually she shook her head.

'You have to call me DG, Seb. Please.' The green eyed boy smiled and nodded. But the Princess's attention had already wandered to the Tin Man. His blue eyes were locked on her. For a long moment they both stood unmoving then they both took jerky steps towards one another. DG reached a hand out towards him and then froze.

'We must head back to the others.' It was Yanel, the ship's Captain. His voice seemed to break the spell between the General and the Princess. They shared one last very significant glance and then turned to the Gypsy Captain.

'Where exactly are you taking us?' Cain asked. His voice announced that he was not happy about it wherever it maybe.

'To the others.' Sisara said coming to stand next to Yanel.

'We do have work to be doing. Places to be. Lives to be leading.' Cain said dividing his attention from between Sisara and Yanel with equal suspicion.

'Do you rank higher than your Princess?' The Ship's Captain asked, Yanel's voice was laced with hostility. He was bristling physically as well; almost squaring up to the Tin Man. DG was mildly impressed by his stupidity.

'Cain speaks for me.' DG interjected quickly. Not completely understanding but taking her prompting from the expression on Sisara's face. The raven haired girl had given DG a wide eyed look. The significance of rank was lost on the princess but clearly it was important.

'My leaders wish to discuss... matters.' Yanel spoke with less hostility now. Clearly DG's words had made some impact up on him. But there was no give in his tone. He was simply stating facts not entering into a debate.

'We don't wish to...' Cain began but Yanel interrupted him.

'I'm afraid this is your choice. You are not our guests. Right now it us. Our leaders. Or the waters.' For a long moment DG thought Cain might choose the water rather than accept being a prisoner however polite their captors were... But eventually he simply nodded.

'You have concerns we know. We will do what we can to aid you.' Sisara spoke softly. Yanel frowned slightly at her. 'We will.' She repeated in the same soft voice.

'We won't be travelling again until after dawn: it's not sensible to move too much during the night. We will sail in the light.' Yanel had moved more towards the centre of the ship. He gestured towards the stockier of his crewmen and the man hauled up a previously concealed hatch in the deck. 'Sisara will organise you to rest.' With that he bowed to them and disappeared into the hatch.

(###)

It turned out that the Ishlar-Nari were organised by rank. Each person had a rank according to their status and role. On a ship there was always a Captain and a Mate plus some crew. The Captain, in this case Yanel, was responsible for the running of the ship overall. The Mate, Sisara, was charged with caring for the crew. Their feeding, clothing, and sleeping arrangements etc. Zses, the stocky silent crew member was charged with up keep of the ship itself. He had busied himself with casting out anchors and checking the lamps as soon as Yanel has left the deck. Tobias, Sisara's brother as DG had guessed, had been introduced by name but his role had yet to be explained. He simply lurked in the background watching them. He spoke only once, when he offered to aid Cook securing the captured Day.

Sisara had produced more hot chocolate and dry clothes, this time more in line with the Central City fashions, normal pants and fitted shirts. Then food, simple flat bread and ham, was passed around. With the food came the conversation. First DG told her tale stumbling over it in places and displaying her grazed and swollen wrists reluctantly. Then Glitch had told them their tale, including relating Lyle Day's mutiny and Cain's restraint. When that was explained to her, DG found herself focusing on Cain; his gaze in turn was persistently locked onto the wood of the deck. As the chat went on, Glitch and Tobias were discussing the magicians, the shackles and their use. But DG and Cain found themselves stealing glances at one another.

The ship was lit by oil lamps and it brought a warm if flickering light. Each time DG felt the Tin Man's gaze on her, her pulse reacted like the flames in the lamps. Flickering and burning. But there was no opportunity for them to be alone. For the Princess the conversation had faded into background noise. She was wondering if maybe she should have gone to him in the water... since the moments they had shared on top of Halliford Keep they had no time to discuss their relationship. That kiss had meant something. Since the Dance things had been heading towards... well... Things had felt different between them but in what way? Was she imaging the heat in his gaze?

After maybe an hour the men were shown down into the ships hold. There were three compartments, a real hold for food and supplies, the Captain's quarters and a main area for sleeping. Blankets and pillows were already arranged for them all. DG was to share Sisara's quarters, which in good weather were the tent of silks on deck.

'You are safe here. It is a matter of honour to us for you to be unharmed.' Sisara told them as they began to head into their respective quarters.

'Ma'am it has been a strange few days.' Cain said. 'But I trust you.' He tipped his fedora to her before raking a pale blue gaze over DG one last time and disappearing into the depths of the ship.

'That is high praise?' Tobias asked for his place lounging at the ship's edge.

'It is.' Glitch confirmed. 'And I echo it. Thank you for your help.' The advisor aped a bow at everyone deck and the followed the General. With a shy smile Seb Cook followed suit, Day was already secured. Tobias and Zses followed leaving DG and Sisara on deck alone. The older girl gestured towards the tent. Inside were beds made of cushions spread with blankets, Sisara sunk onto one, her legs fold under her: DG followed her example. Sisara watched DG for a long moment. The dark haired Princess tried to focus on her but she was in debate with herself. Would Cain go back on deck to speak to her? Should she?

'Sleep now. I'll wake you if he comes.' DG was dragged from her conflicting thoughts by those words.

'How did...' Then she stopped. As Cain and Glitch has already articulated there was something implicitly trustworthy about Sisara. Something in her manner that made DG believe that she was being honest. Plus she was exhausted. A few hours sleep might help her know how to speak to Cain if she did get the opportunity. Sliding down into the bed DG sighed and whispered: 'Thank you.'


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Firstly this Chapter is pure fluff I'm afraid! But more story to come soon, I hope! Secondly, a big Thank You to- River4Jayne, LCsaf and KLCtheBookWorm for the reviews! Very much appreciated.

Chapter Twenty Three: On Deck

'Princess.' Sisara's voice broke into a pleasant dream that as soon as she was awake fled from DG's memory.

'What?' An annual of living in the O.Z meant that any sudden awakening meant danger to DG; she was instantly alert scanning the tent for a threat.

'The sun is rising. There will be no one on deck for a few hours yet.' Sisara said gently, smiling. 'I will sleep now.' Then the enigmatic woman sank into her own bed. It took DG for a few moments to realise the meaning of her words. Subsequently she remembered their previous conversation. A flush rushed up her chest and coloured her face pink. But there was no one to see it.

DG slid out of her blankets and the tent. The air on the deck was cooler and the oil lamps were almost unneeded as the sky over the Reeds was turning pink and gold. The air was fresh and glorious; it swirled around her gently lifting her hair from her shoulders and cooling the flush on her skin. There was no sign of Cain, so DG made her way to the side of the ship. There had an unobstructed view over the reeds; they went on and on as far as she could see nothing but reeds. It was both scary and comforting at the same time.

Cain was behind her. He had not made a sound but DG still knew he was there. She turned around to face him and her heart rate double. She made as if to speak to him, but the words, even a simple greeting, got stuck in her throat. Cain motioned with one hand but the let it drop again to his side. DG took two steps towards him but then stopped. There seemed to be nothing she could do that felt right. She met Cain's eyes and saw a similar discomfort in them. Biting her lip DG shrugged, utterly unsure of what to do.

For a horrible moment Cain thought DG might go back into the tent and that would be the end of it. Whilst he had no idea what he wanted to happen, he knew that doing nothing was not an option. These last few days, with DG missing, had been more difficult than he could ever have thought possible. The memory of their kiss on top of Halliford Keep had simply added to the pain. Now, with her safe, he had to acknowledge that things had to be... dealt with. Spoken about. Something. Nothing would just give him more pain.

'DG!' He said and his voice shattered the silence. At the sound of his voice the Princess relaxed significantly. A first step.

'Cain.' She replied. Still biting her lip, DG made a decision to battle through the awkwardness. She gestured weakly towards the prow of the ship. The farthest point from Sisara's tent and the hatch. They headed their still walking on opposite sides of the deck. As the ship's shape changed, curving towards a point they got closer to one another. Then suddenly they were facing each other only a matter of inches between them.

'Why is this so difficult?' DG asked in a whisper. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she could feel the fast pace of it in her finger tips.

'I don't know.' Cain replied in a low voice. 'But I am glad to see you.' The understatement rang out in the air between them and made DG smile. Then the smile turned into a giggle and DG felt herself collapse forward into Wyatt Cain laughing.

He caught her up in his arms as fell into him. DG buried her face in his chest and he breathed in the scent of her hair. Then suddenly, giddy from laughing DG's lips were on his and they were kissing. Cain felt his stomach lurch like he was a teenager again. The volatile jump of passion. Then he sank into the kiss and as he did so, all of rules, his responsibilities, concerns, worries... thoughts about the magicians, the gypsies, Lyle Cook, panic for his son back in Central City... it all melted away. This was more important. DG was more important. It was as if the world jumped back into full colour with her in his arms. Everything else Cain thought about all the time faded away.

It was the most passionate kiss DG had ever experienced. She couldn't draw breath but that was alright. If she never took another breath she was okay with that. This was more important. Far more important. Until that moment she had been terrified of finding out the Wyatt Cain did not feel the same way as she did. Or finding out that he did. Whatever they had, had together until this moment had been reversible. But now they were over the line there was no going back.

'DG...' Cain managed to break away. The princess was flushed again, clinging to him unable to completely support herself. 'We have to... talk...' He was out breath himself, his heart was labouring in his chest. DG's instinct was to protest. To insist that he keep kissing her indefinitely. But she knew he was right. They had to talk about this.

'I'm in love with you.' The words poured out of her before she could stop them. As she heard them DG bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. The Tin Man had been about to speak but he could not remember what he had been going to say. He felt a physical shock at her words rush through his body. He was frozen... it wasn't until DG's eyes clouded slightly that he recovered himself enough to speak.

'You have to know I love you. Am in love with you.' The Tin Man's voice was a low growl. The Princess smiled softly, her eyes fluttering shut as Cain wiped away the bead of blood on her lower lip. Very very gently Cain pressed his lips to hers.

'But?' DG said pushing him away gently but keeping her hands tangled in his shirt. 'You're going to say "But" something. I can tell.'

'I'm not a good choice for you to be in love with.'

'I was not aware I got a choice.' DG said jovially, she was still clinging to his shirt.

'I am an old war horse, Princess.' Cain's voice was gentle but there was sadness in his eyes. DG sighed and releasing Cain's shirt lowered herself to the deck. She sat, there with her legs out in front of her hands on her thighs looking particularly young. Tentatively Wyatt Cain followed suit and sat down, his back leaning against the ship's railing.

'You're not old Tin Man.' DG said her face taking on the strangely blank look Cain knew meant she was dealing things, letting them stew in her mind.

'Not in comparison to the O.Z.' Wyatt Cain leaned his head back against the railing. If he had been wearing his fedora DG knew he would have let it fall across his eyes. 'Compared to you, kiddo...'

'It doesn't worry me.' DG said, shifting round so she was knelt facing Cain.

'It might worry Jeb.'

'I don't think it does.' DG spoke quietly aware of how much was riding on her words. 'He's always... he encouraged me to spend time with you.' It was true. There had been times Jeb had deliberately altered plans to put DG and Cain together. It was strange and DG had always found it almost uncomfortable. But Azkadellia had told her that it was because Jeb was trying to repair his relationship with his father. He was focused making him happy.

'He did?' DG nodded and recounted Azkadellia's opinion to him. Cain listened with his expression unreadable. After the Princess finished speaking he gazed off into the middle distance for some time.

'It still worries me.' He said finally, sounding far older than he had a right to sound.

'Well stop letting it worry you!' DG let her irritation show in her voice. As she spoke she knew she was loading the words with her frustration at Cain's ability to shoulder a world full of issues. 

For a moment she wondered if she may have gone too far and then:  
'Yes- Your Majesty!' Cain mock saluted the Princess with a sharp grin. DG had no option but to laugh aloud. Then impulsively she kissed him.

'You worry too much.'

'I could say the same.' Cain kissed her again gently. 'But there is a lot going on.'

'Neither of us has been quite ourselves.' DG agreed. She pulled the Tin Man's arm around her shoulders. In response he pulled her to himself, lips against her hair.

'What about your parents?' Cain murmured into her hair. DG turned to look at him.

'It's my life.'

'You know as well as I do that your life is public knowledge for the whole of the O.Z.'

'Unfortunately.' DG grumbled. A serious air settled over the couple again.

'Between us... your family... my great age... everything we've been through...' Cain added each element slowly, speaking them clearly into the cool dawn air. 'This isn't as simple as it should be.'

DG leant into him more and Cain tightened his grip on her. As they sat huddled close together in a reflective silence they heard voices begin to stir below them in the ship's hold. DG felt Cain's lips on her forehead and then she was pulled to her feet.

'Whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere. I promised.' Cain spoke intensely his eyes locked on to DG's. She felt the genuine promise in the words. The love in his voice. He was right. Nothing was as simple as it should be but now she knew. And now he knew. That would have to do for now.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: The Gypsy City

'We'll be arriving in less than an hour.' Yanel told the group. The four of them were sat on deck together eating more of the slightly spicy flat bread as a breakfast.

'Where are we arriving?' DG asked amiably. Her feelings towards being captured by gypsies were quite positive in spite of a lack of sleep. Cain was sat opposite her and every now and then their eyes met. DG was happy.

'Our home... But that is of little consequence, our leaders have matters to discuss. They may choose to tell you.'

'Matters?' Cain asked pointedly.

'I'm afraid they won't discuss them with me. Or with you. They are matters for people with the highest rank.'

'What does that mean?' DG asked.

'It means you.' Glitch said. He sounded concerned. Yanel nodded and then headed off towards the stern of the ship and his crew. For the first time DG noticed a long dark coloured metal dagger hanging on his hip, where it could easily reached in a pinch.

'They are all armed this morning.' Cain said in a low voice as he continued to eat nonchalantly. Glitch nodded and followed suit, making it appear that they were simply sharing a meal and placid conversation together.

'I noticed.' The Advisor said, his expression grim. 'I don't like this. I'm starting to feel a little less comfortable.'

'Especially as my pistol's been taken.' The Tin Man said bitterly. He had realised only a few moments before, his conversations with the Princess had taken precedent in mind until then.

'Mine too.' Cook said quietly.

'Here was I thinking they'd rescued us.' DG said mournfully. She felt a pang of guilt. She was responsible for them being here, she had plunged into the Reeds without thinking. She had also climbed willingly on board the ship, happy to be dry.

'They did. Better this than you drowned.' Cain told her firmly. 'Look- if they wanted us dead we'd be dead by now.'

'Hopefully we just go speak to who-ever and then we can get away. Find the magicians...' DG said turning wide blue eyes from Cain to Glitch.

'Hmmm...' Mused Glitch. 'We need to be careful. The Gypsies are not known to be fans of the crown.'

'People keep saying that.' DG said. 'Why? What has the Crown done to them?'

'There was an uprising. Long before the witches rule... When your Grandfather was on the throne. He approached the Gypsies for their support.' Glitch was gazing off into the middle distance as he spoke. 'They agreed with some conditions.'

'My Grandfather didn't agree?' DG asked the story was almost familiar; there had not been a lot of time for a history lesson in the last annual. But some things had been mentioned to her.

'Oh he did.' Said Cain wryly. 'And so did the Gypsies.'

'And the uprising was defeated.' Glitch told DG quietly but something in his voice gave away the end of the story.

'But he didn't keep his end of the bargain?'

'No he did not.' Cain said. 'Since then the Gypsies have caused problems. Skirmishes on the Reed/Clear line. Refusing to let us the Reeds to transport anything from the coast. Bad trade agreements. Sabotaging relations with the kingdoms beyond the seas... with the whole Inner Zone really.'

'Oh.' DG said. Two generations of betrayal and anger. Her heart sank, whatever the Ishlar-Nari wanted with her was not going a simple conversation.

(###)

'We're almost here.' DG addressed Cook, Cain and Glitch from over her shoulder. She was stood in the front of the ship focused on the coming camp. It was intimidating.

The ship had turned during the morning and was now sliding down a wide opening in the Reeds. At the end of the channel was a camp. Only it was a city really. At first DG had thought it was floating but then she realised that the buildings were both supported and raised up out of the water by wooden struts and planks. Like miles and miles of porch decking. The buildings were wooden too, a series low set cabins, stretching out to almost fill the horizon. As they drew closer DG saw that each section of the settlement was on a separate decked area and they were linked by bridges and jetties. And in the water around the city there were ships, maybe forty of them. All made of the same silver wood and flying coloured silk sails.

'It's beautiful.' DG breathed. She felt the others pressing in behind her gazing at the expanse of buildings. The city the fitted perfectly into the landscape.

'Where did they get the wood?' Cain asked Glitch his forehead wrinkled.

'Interesting question… I would hypothesise that it would grow nearer the coast. Or be farmed nearby and then moved by boat. Or possibly floated-'

'Can I get the highlights later?' Cain asked sardonically. Glitch froze for a moment before answer in a sickly sweet voice-

'Not enough sleep Tin Min?' The implication was enough for both Cain and DG to colour slightly and to then fall silent.

'Glitch, what do you think they are going to want to talk about?' DG asked the question that was filling up her mind completely.

'I have no idea Princess. All I know is this might have felt lovely and fluffy up until now… but I don't think it's going to stay that way.'

'Great.' DG said as the city before her got larger and larger with each passing second. She was feeling less and less safe in the care of the Ishlar-Nari. 'Glitch?'

'DG?'

'Can you give me a crash course in diplomacy?'

'Well the basics would take several hours to cover…' Worried the dark haired man.

'Cain, how far away is the city?' DG said her tone brisk.

'About 10 minutes.' The Tin Man told her.

'Glitch, can you give me a 10 minute crash course in Diplomacy please?'

The Advisor froze and it seemed like he was about to protest but then he grinned.

'Well like dance, it's all about rhythm…'

'Here we go again.' Cain said closing his eyes in despair.

(###)

They felt far more like prisoners once they were inside of the Gypsy settlement. The five of them had been walked down the jetty and straight into one of the low wooden buildings. It had a very plain interior, bare wooden walls and low wooden benches.

'Wow. They surely like brown.' Glitch had said as they entered the room. But no one had laughed. There had been no arguing with Yanel as he had told them firmly they were to follow Zses. They were all unarmed and lost in the middle of the Reed Lands. Despite having been rescued by the ship and its crew; now they were completely at their mercy.

So they were waiting. DG was sat with her feet up on the bench next to her, knees under her chin, thinking frantically. She had exhausted Glitch as a source of information on diplomacy and she had barely understood 80% of what he had said. He had been attempting to educate her in regards to Rhythms and Patterns in speech and how some conversations could be about two or three different topics at the same time. None of it made sense to the princess but she was running over the main elements of the lesson in her mind none the less. She knew very little about the Royal Family's finances and land holdings but she was pretty sure her parents would support a decision if it was sensible. If the gypsy leaders wanted repaying for two generations of bad treatment she would have to be careful about she went about it.

Cain in contrast was pacing. He had to keep moving because otherwise he was going to get violent. He wanted his gun. He missed it. There was a part of him missing without it on his person. Without it he was not as able to, as easily, defend DG or the others and that made him angry. To have had it stolen from him during the night, for that was the only way it could have gone missing, made him angry too. As did the fact that he was becoming more and more convinced that he, DG and the others had been drugged.

Accepting Yanel and his crew had seemed very easy last night. Agreeing to their wishes and trusting Sisara had been the most sensible choice then. Apparently. Now they seemed reckless and foolish. Not choices Cain would have made if he was fully in control of his senses. Plus they had all slept, some longer than others but all had slept. Both deeply and almost immediately after retiring. At first the Tin Man had thought this was because they were all exhausted from wading through the Reeds but now he was not sure.

Lyle Day was still tied up. His hands were bound and he was attached to a beam in the roof of the building. He had some slack to move around on but was choosing to remain sat and silent. He had not spoken a word since he had tried to convince the Tin Man and Advisor of his value to them. After that he had said nothing and this was becoming a theme. But really he was being ignored by the group. When DG had heard what he had done she had given him a wet eyed look that had made him begin to doubt himself. Or rather to strengthen the doubts he already had.

He knew acting the way he had was not honourable. But it was worth it for the payment. Both the money and not having a Royal Family… to live in an O.Z ruled by the people. That was his dream. But the events of the last few weeks did not feel like that dream. Jeb Cain, Captain Cain… he was a good man and did not deserve to be lying in a bed in Central City with a hole in his lung. It made Lyle wonder if the Magicians were doing the right thing. And then there was DG. She was not meant to have joined them. He was meant to stay with the General. That had been his task: to get close to Wyatt Cain and then to somehow lure him into a trap… But then the Princess had arrived and everything had changed. But even she wasn't what he had expected. She was real. Normal even. She laughed, joked and cooked food for the group. It was awful food but she tried hard when she made it. No airs and graces. No superior attitude. It was confusing. Even the way she was reacting to being captured by the Gypsies was not to scream and shout but to talk and to think. Like he would do…

For Lyle Day though, the worst part of his current situation was his best friend. Seb. The younger man was sat away from him now. Glaring at him. He was angry. Betrayed. And that was unlikely to go away. But even knowing he deserved it… Day still felt the sting of his friend's eyes on him.

There was creak as the door to the building was pushed open. Yanel strode in with Sisara and Tobias behind him. There was also a heavily built man with them who carried a sword on his hip that was both huge and incredibly sharp. Its edge glittered in the faint sunlight.

'It is time.' Yanel said gesturing DG to stand. As she did so Glitch followed her. But Yanel shook his head. 'No. Just the Princess.'

'She doesn't go anywhere with one of us.' Cain said. His voice betrayed everything. Anger, passion, protectiveness… It was all reflected in his body language as well: one hand reaching for a gun that wasn't there and the other clenched into a fist.

But a then thin noise, the huge sword being drawn and levelled at his throat stopped him taking the matter further. It was the first openly hostile act from the Gypsies but it was very real. The heavy nameless man had moved across the room very quickly and now his face showed no emotion. It seemed he would happily use the blade on the Tin Man.

'I'll be fine.' DG said quietly. Anything for Cain to get away from the sword, she thought, feverishly.

'She will.' Sisara said in a soothing voice addressed towards Cain, pleading in her deep dark eyes. Tobias gestured for DG to follow him as with a last look at Cain she did so. Sisara followed after. Slowly the sword was lowered and Cain's attacker and Yanel both backed out of the room.

The door shut with another creak.


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this has again been a very long time before updates. I have recapped below!  
Happy Christmas and I hope you enjoy!**

'_Previously in The Light'- DG ran away from her life in the palace. Cain found her and brought her back because of a mystery illness called the 'Turning Malady' which was killing people in Central City. After returning to the Palace DG and Cain finally have to talk about a kiss they shared before DG ran away. But then Cain sets off after some renegade long coats that have seriously injured Jeb. DG, of course, follows. They come across the trail of the long coats and their magician who are causing the Malady.  
DG was captured by the two magicians responsible for the Malady. Cain, Glitch, Day and Cook set off chasing them across the O.Z. DG escaped the Magicians despite being caught in magic proof shackles. She headed into the Reed Lands and was found by the Gypsies, who have never been known as friends of the Crown. DG and Cain share another tender moment before DG was dragged off to speak with the leaders of the Ishlar-Nari leaving Cain and the others prisoners._

Chapter Twenty Five: The Gypsy Court

'I don't like this.' Wyatt Cain said pausing in his pacing to snarl at the others.

'We know.' Glitch and Sebastian Cook said together. But they did not smile. They were into their third hour without DG now.

(###)

DG had been ushered out of the room where the others were being kept between Tobias and Sisara. The light and fresh air outside had made her sway on the spot for a moment. Then with a hand on her arm Sisara was leading her down a pathway between buildings. They moved quickly and DG could barely snatch a glance around her. But she had managed to see enough to know that they were moving quite close to the edge of the city. Between buildings there was a glimpse of green/blue water and the tall golden topped Reeds.

Sisara had led her to another building much more richly decorated. The inside was decorated with hanging silks of the same pale green and deep yellows, and with richly embroidered tapestries. The seats were cushioned and there was a table in the centre of the room. It was full: with candles, small terracotta pots and a silver gilded mirror laid face up. In fact the whole table looked very much like a dressing table…

'For you to prepare yourself.' Sisara said simply gesturing towards the table.

'I'm okay as I am.' DG said gesturing towards her body. Sisara did not speak instead she simply moved further into the room. As the princess followed her into the plush room the dark haired woman lifted a pile of cloth DG hadn't noticed before. It was she realised as Sisara set it down near to the dressing table, one of the dresses she had purchased from the stall in Halliford Keep.

'You went through my things.' DG said flatly.

'They were in of the saddle bags General Cain was carrying. I thought you would want to be comfortable.'

DG didn't make a comment even though she wanted to ask what was happening… She wanted to ask what she was to make herself comfortable for… But in the stillness of the room DG felt her questions stall inside of her.

Sisara sat on a bench in the corner of the room. She folded her neat hands one on top of the other. Her slim slightly rangy frame making her look like the girls DG had envied at High School. Long, long legs crossed at the ankles. Dark curls tied back with a copper colour ribbon. As DG studied her the girl didn't move. She simply sat watching DG with the same friendly air she had done since they met.

'Are you guarding me?' DG asked finally, unable to bear the quite anymore. To break eye contact DG picked up a wooden handled hair brush and began to tease the tangles from her own curls.

'I am here encase you require my help.' Sisara said simply.

'Or I try to run away.'

'You won't.' There was a curiously resigned note to her voice as she spoke. As is Sisara thought this was boring.

'How can you be so sure?' DG had to abandon her brushing to tug at a particularly nasty snarl. She was suddenly embarrassed to have been wandering around for so long clearly looking a state.

'Your love is here. Your friends too.'

At the reference to Cain DG picked the brush up again and dragged in through the knot. Removing it and a lot of hair. But the pain was helpful. It made her feel more in control of the situation. The conversation. What that Sisara's plan? To unbalance her and make her feel unsure of herself. That was what DG thought. She had spent an awful lot of time with Cain some of his natural suspicion had rubbed off on her. But end would that have? Why would the woman want DG unsure?

So many questions. So much uncertainty. It made DG's heart feel as if it was squirming in her chest. Her instinct had been to trust Sisara and her brother. Even if Yanel had made her feel uncomfortable. His intensity was worrying there was something far bigger going her. DG could sense it, had known it was coming as soon as Glitch has told her she was wanted her to negotiate. This was huge. Bigger than the magicians. Maybe even bigger than the Turning Malady.

(###)

DG had taken a little over an hour to tame her hair and paint her face a little. She had done each task as slowly as she could, giving herself time. As much as she felt she could take, to go over things in her mind. The princess had also spent several minutes going over the diplomacy lesson Glitch had given her. It boiled down to listening to everything said. Then saying only what you meant in reply.

For instance a war had once started in the Inner Zone because a king had offered the complete hospitality of his house to a guest. The guest had taken this very literally and taken his pick of the King's treasurers and daughters. Hoping very much that she would be able to avoid causing similar issues DG now faced the Ishar-Nari elders.

The meeting was being held in another wooden building. This one was maybe five times the size of the others DG had been inside. The elders of the Islar-Nari was three people seated on vast thrones made of the same silver wood as their ships. The thrones were taller than DG and carved with intricate scroll work. Behind them hung vast sheets of silk in red, gold and blue. At the side of the thrones were two braziers burning with a curious white light which DG guessed had something to do with chemicals: magnesium most likely but here in the OZ it would probably have another name. The rest of the room was empty. The effect was daunting.

DG was led to place immediately in front of the three elders. They were each in the end years, with silvered hair and bright intelligent looking eyes. Despite what was obviously considerable age there was no doubt that these people were in charge. Sisara and Tobias had escorted her to the position she stood with their eyes down cast and each movement slow and revered. Now they knelt at her sides, palms flat on the wooden floor of the building.

The Princess of the OZ, for she had to keep reminding herself of that position, did not kneel. She curtsey knowing she would make her mother wince to see it. The elders each inclined their heads to her in response.

'Welcome. Storm-Child.' intoned the central elder. She was the eldest and only female of the three, it seemed very much as if she was the matriarch.

'I am DG.'

'I am Elisedra, Princess but for now High Mother would be best.'

'High Mother.' DG repeated nodded. Then swallowing continued in her most formal voice: 'I thank you and your people for your gracious hospitality.'

'You are most welcome Princess.'

There was a long moment of silence where the two men on the High Mother's left and right leant into her. DG realised after a moment that they were talking but their voices did not reach her.

'You must wish to know the reason for our discussion.' The High Mother said.

'I do.' DG replied her heat thundering in her chest.

'We have means of capturing the Magicians you seek. We would do so and pass them over to you. Along with a cure for the sickness infesting your lands.'

'You would?' DG asked in shock. But she realised for once her mouth had not gotten her into trouble.

'For fair exchange.' The High Mother said.

'What would you, in these circumstance, consider to be fair exchange?' DG asked trying to calm her thundering heart and check her words for tone, politeness and the other things Glitch had drilled into her.

'Our land. That is, the land taken from us by your ancestor. We would wish this returned completely to our people. We want the land now known as the Reed Lands.'

'Oh.'


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad a few of you are still reading! Hope this is okay- please leave me a review and let me know!

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Pier

Did it really matter? DG wondered on the walk back to the smaller hut her friends were kept in. Did it really matter if she gave away some land that no one but the gypsies used anyway?

The discussions between herself and the leaders of the Islar-Nari had gone around and around in circles. DG had refused them the land. Therefore they had refused her the magicians and more importantly the cure. They would not give her the cure for anything less than their land. DG had begged. She had told them she was only a Princess. Not a Queen. She had even wept openly asking if they would not spare her people. There was no pity forthcoming for her or the people stricken with the Turning Malady. Eventually DG had asked for time to consider her decision and to discuss with her mother. She had been given three hours.

(###)

Wyatt Cain was sure if he separated from DG for any longer he was going lose his temper. Each pace across the floor felt like needles being dug into his feet. The minutes were passing like hours and each one of them was weighing on him. There had been plenty of times in his life when Cain had felt useless, powerless even. However the sensation was always redoubled when DG was involved. Their conversation on the ship had opened some door on his emotions. He had heard her say that she loved him. There had been no trace of the pity he had always imagined. She had not seemed like the young princess full of gratitude towards the man who had helped her. Instead she had seemed sincere. DG **was** in love with him.

Glitch watched the General pace the floor for what must be nearly the thousandth time. Four hours. The princess had been gone for four hours. It was incredible that Cain was not breaking down doors by now. Glitch watched Cain getting more and more, tense as he paced. It was making him tense himself. There was a board in the floor of the hut that creaked each time Cain stood upon it. The noise was making Glitch twitch. Each time he tried to speak he failed so he had allowed the group to lapse into a strained silence.

Seb was counting. It was a trick his mother had taught him to keep him calm. So now he counted his breaths. The sound of the General pacing across the floor. The number of times he saw a shadow pass in front of the door to the room they were being kept in. Anything really. Anything to make sure he did not have to think about the fact that they had been forced to let the Princess walk out of there unprotected. Four hours ago.

For Lyle Day the majority of the time had passed fairly quickly. He had dozed a little, able to do so because he sure that the others were more concerned about DG than him. But the last few minutes had begun to make him nervous. He was suddenly realising that he was shackled and trapped. He was also realising that there was, after such a protracted time, a very real possibility that DG could be harmed. He was in short: stuck in a room full of the people least likely to take that news well. It would not go well for him. Lyle sat on his wooden bench staring at the silver haired General. Was he going to kill now, if something happened to DG? He felt bile rising in his throat.

Just then DG pushed the door to the hut open and stepped into the lamp lit room her face pale. She seemed to catch her friends by surprise. Cain was pacing away from her but turned on his heel with scarily fast reflexes. He came towards her in a half run.

'Are you alright?' he asked sharply checking her over with his eyes. That made her smile a little. Glitch was on his feet coming towards her too. She glanced at Day and Cook, they were both seated and looking relieved to see her. Seb Cook smiled in greeting. She tried to return the gesture. Her mind was utterly full. She felt dizzy from trying to hold in so much information and weigh up so many different options.

'I…' DG managed. The door behind her shut with a snap and she felt herself crumple. Cain caught her seemingly instantly. One moment she was beginning to fall then she was completely in the Tin Man's arms. Cain carried her, literally sweeping her off of her feet, over to one of the benches and set her down upon it. He knelt in front of her, bright blue eyes searching her face.

'What happened?' he asked in a quiet voice.

'Are you hurt?' Glitch said looking panicked. DG shook her head. Then she shook herself. She was of no use to anyone if she became too overwhelmed and wasted the time she had to make the decision on being ill. Deal with things one step at a time. Tutor had taught her that, when using magic it was important to have sound priorities. Then do one thing at a time and do it well.

'They made me an offer.' DG said opening her eyes and steadying herself. Then she told them all of it.

(###)

'Just tell them yes.' Cain said firmly. His voice was hard and there was edge to it that DG recognised. It made her shiver.

'No.' Glitch said his own face even paler than usual. 'You cannot. It would mean war.'

'The crown will have to support her decision.' Cain said through gritted teeth. DG let her eyes flick from one to the other. They had been presenting her with their varying arguments for over twenty minutes. Admittedly they were passionate and they gave good logical reasoning for their points of view but it was not helping DG.

'What happens if I do it?' DG asked finally. Directing her question at both men and making her voice was hard as she could to make sure they understood she needed utter honesty.

'There will be uprisings from the farmers on the edge of the Reed Lands.' Cain said his voice was grudging as if he was admitting something he would rather forget about.

'We lose our access to the sea. Trading could be crippled.' Glitch added.

'If they chose to the Gyp- The Islar-Nari could using the land legitimately however they wished. Including selling it. It could make a huge chunk of the OZ inaccessible. If they chose to shut us out of the Reed Lands completely…' Glitch trailed off his eyes huge.

'They could plan and run a rather successful war effort from here.' Cain said flatly.

'But the Turning Malady goes away. Hundreds… Thousands of people get to live.' DG mused. Neither of the men replied.

'I have to speak with my mother.' DG said finally. She stood up and walked out of the room without looking back. She trusted Glitch and Cain more than anyone and she relied on their advice endlessly. But right now neither of them could give her a satisfactory solution. If they had a few days between them she felt confident they could work something out but three hours… less now… it was not long enough.

(###)

It took her less than thirty minutes to set up the spell she needed to use to reach her mother, and so she expended a little extra time to include Azkadellia into the conversation, knowing she would value her sister's support and input. Once it was complete DG took and deep breath and concentrated. Their images appeared reflected in the water before her. DG had chosen the edge of a nearby pier to create her 'conference call' spell. The guards had allowed her to leave the hut after she had explained what she had to do.

'DG!' Lavender's voice was sharp. 'Where are you?'

'DG! Mother!' Az said surprised. Her dark hair was a mess and she looked exhausted. DG felt a pang at seeing her sister like that.

'I'm in the Reed Lands.' DG said quietly.

'What?!' The Queen said in an even sharper voice. 'You need to return immediately.'

'I can't mother.' DG said forcing herself to keep calm.

'Why ever not? This had better not have anything to do with General Cain!'

'What?' DG said in shock and for a moment everything else went out of her head.

'You go off chasing him across the OZ, DG! You HAVE to be aware of how ridiculous it looks? People at court are… talking!'

'Mother!' Az said sharply her voice a passable impersonation of her mothers.

'Talking?' DG said her mind buzzing again.

'Yes DG. NOT a good thing. We really must sort this out once and for good when you return. Which I assume will be soon?' the queen had a strict tone in her voice, like a particularly unpleasant teacher DG had, had at grade school.

'Mother!' Az said again.

'Azkadellia, I am well aware of your opinion on this matter. But your sister cannot be allowed to continue to think that such an inappropriate relationship can be allowed to continue.'

'Mother!' Az and DG said in unison. The queen froze.

'Mother. The gypsies… the Islar Nari. They have a cure for the Turning Malady.' DG said trying to focus on the matter at hand.

'They do?' Mother and eldest daughter said together. DG nodded.

'They will share it with us in return for something.'

'For what?' The queen asked her voice low and suspicious.

'Their land back.' DG said flatly.

'No.' Said Lavender without even a moment of hesitation or thought.

'But why not?' Azkadellia asked after a stunned silence.

'Because they cannot. The Reed Land is strategically too important.'

'But we can save so many people!' Az protested weakly. They were obviously in different areas of the Central City Palace. DG thought, Lavender seemed to be in the throne room, the rich tapestries behind her were just visible. Her sister, DG suspected, had been sleeping when she had contacted her.

'We will. The Gypsies will have to take something else.' The Queen said simply.

'They won't. I only have an hour or so before the deal… expires… it is this or nothing.' DG told them both twisting a piece of her dark hair between two fingers.

'Who negotiated with them?' Lavender asked her face a mask of confusion.

'I did.' DG replied.

'Well that is ridiculous. Tell them I am on way.'

'They won't care, mother… it's now or-' DG began. She **had** asked if the Islar Nari would wait for her mother to come to them herself. She had been told no. _She_ was the Storm Child. The Storm Child was the one they would deal with.

'DG. You are not able to do this. I am on my way.' Lavender said. Then abruptly her end of the communication spell cut off.

'Sorry sis.' Az said seeing the horror on DG's face.

'They won't wait for her.' DG told her sister feeling sick.

'I know.'

'What should I do?'

'I don't know.' Az said quietly. But then she wiped one hand across her face and continued: 'There are nearly eight hundred people sick.'

'Eight Hundred?' DG barked in shock.

'It's spreading quicker now.' Az replied dully. No wonder she look exhausted DG thought. She turned her eyes from her sister for a long moment staring out across the water. Her mind reeling.

'DG…'

'Yes?' DG asked turning back to her sister.

'Mother is serious about Cain. She is furious with you. Both of you. I think she intends to send him away… some mission to the Inner Zone.' There was an icy note in Az's voice that made DG want to cry. Her mother meant to keep her away from Cain by any means necessary.

'I… I have to go.' DG said eventually. Az nodded, the pain in her face obvious.

'I love you DG. I trust you. Tell the Islar Nari whatever you can.' Az smiled once. Then she too disappeared.

DG stared into the water for a long time. She knew it was wasting her time but there was a part of her that did not care. A part of her that wanted nothing more than just to sit there and let the world explode around her.

'What are you going to do, Kiddo?' Cain asked from behind her. DG idly wondered just how long he had been there. Had heard about his Queen's plans for him?

'I have no idea.' DG said with a sigh, she did not turn to look at him.

'The Head Case and I want to apologise. We threw our opinions at you. This is your decision. We trust ya to make it.' Cain said and DG heard him take a few steps towards her.

'Cain did you hear my mother…' She began.

'I did. I told ya this…' DG got the impression he was gesturing from himself to her. 'Wouldn't be popular.'

She wanted to rant and rail at him. Did he not care? Did he not think it was ridiculous? Then something else caught her attention. It was not a visual thing or a sound it was a thought. One that been dancing around in the back of her mind for a little while. Now she let it come to the forefront.

'Do you trust me?' DG asked turning to look at the Tin Man suddenly. Her face was still pale but her eyes danced.

'Yes.' If DG had expected Cain's answer to require consideration or thought she was utterly wrong. He answered almost before she finished speaking. She thought, for a moment, about asking him the question again but there was no point. He had answered from the heart she had seen it in his eyes. It was enough to prompt her into action. Enough was enough, she thought.

'The Islar Nari call me Storm Child.' She told him getting to her feet.

'Because of how you came?' Cain asked watching her. There was a tiny smile on his lips and his eyes were twinkling

'No. I thought that but I asked Sisara. She said it because I cause upheaval wherever I go.' DG said and grinned. Cain returned it easily. 'And because after the storm things are always different… but calmer… greener.'

'Restored.' Cain said and he reached out to touch her cheek gently. DG took two steps towards him and kissed him. He responded straight way, looping his arms around her waist and tugging her into him. After she pulled away they stayed stood close together for a long silent time. Then DG stepped away.

'This is my decision right?' DG asked him her small form seemingly taller somehow. The Tin Man nodded.

'It is. You're Majesty.' He said tipping his fedora to her. She grinned again. Then her expression grew more serious.

'There is going to be fall out… Trouble.' DG told him.

'Good.' He replied and dropped to his knee in front of her. 'I am at your service.'

'Then I have a question for you Tin Man.'

'Yes Ma'am.' He replied climbing back to his feet his expression serious.

'I need you answer this for yourself.' DG told him her bright eyes locked on to his. 'Not as a General. Or as my protector. Or as a Tin Man. Regardless of the probably consequences. I need your honest and real answer.'

'Okay.' Cain said his heart begin to race a little. What was the Princess planning?

'Cain- will you marry me?'


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Bit shorter but I'm writing the next today too. Anyways Lcsaf- my 100th review! Thanks!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Edge

'_Then I have a question for you Tin Man.'_

'_Yes Ma'am.' He replied climbing back to his feet his expression serious._

'_I need you answer this for yourself.' DG told him her bright eyes locked on to his. 'Not as a General. Or as my protector. Or as a Tin Man. Regardless of the probably consequences. I need your honest and real answer.' _

'_Okay.' Cain said his heart begin to race a little. What was the Princess planning?_

'_Cain- will you marry me?'_

'_**Cain- will you marry me?'**_

'Cain- will you marry me?'

… … …

Wyatt Cain froze. Every muscle in his body went tense. His jaw locked shut and the muscles there jumped and twanged. His eyes went huge for a moment and he thought briefly that he might fall to the ground. DG smiled at him in pure joy. She was obviously utterly enjoying his shock and surprise.

After a long moment he opened his mouth to reply. DG held up a hand and stopped him before he could speak.

'Don't you dare say a word until you're completely sure Tin Man.' DG's voice was bright and somehow cheerful but Cain knew her well enough to hear the edge to it. He opened his mouth again and again the Princess raised a hand. He fell silent.

'I really mean it. The very first thing you say to me or within my hearing **will** be your answer to the question.' Her eyes were locked on his. Cain had to take a fast breath just looking at DG. She was a picture... She looked utterly fierce. Her blue eyes were blazing, her cheeks had an attractive flush on them and she was stood rigidly facing him. It was as if she was grown several inches, her dark hair was a little mused but she looked capable. She looked in control. In fact, Cain realised, swallowing to clear his throat, she looked like a Queen.

He raised a single pale eyebrow after he had recovered himself a little. He knew she would realise what he was asking. Normally he wouldn't indulge anyone in a game like this one but her manner worried him.

'Because I have no time to argue this. I have war to stop… a country to run… people to save… and you. I have no time to fight you into wanting to be with me. But believe me Wyatt if it is not now then it could likely be never. I love you. I want to be with you…' DG had been speaking very quickly but as she finished she slowed down a little. Paused to suck in a gulp of air. Then she continued: 'I had not imagined this but I'm sick of the game my mother is playing. That the Elders of the Islar-Nari are playing too. I think it is time to change the rules.'

Cain stared at her for a while but he was careful not to say a word. She was serious. He felt his heart begin to pound.

'Is everything alright?' it was Glitch's voice calling from the door of the hut. Without a word Cain and DG turned and walked back towards their friend.

He was leaning out the door carefully avoiding the gaze of their guard who was looking less than happy.

'Is everything alright?' Glitch asked again. DG nodded and let him lead her into the room.

'Yes. I've made a decision.' DG told him. Now they were all back inside the hut, Day was still shackled in his corner of the room. But now he was sat up and wide awake. There was a shadow of fear in his surly expression.

'Did you speak with the Queen?' Seb Cook asked. He was on his feet and paced towards her from the far end of the room. His voice was filled with concern.

'I did. But…' DG paused. Cain took a pace closer to her making a slight noise as if he was going to speak. But she shook her head. 'No I'm fine. And don't you go opening your mouth until you're sure you know what's coming out of it.' DG scolded him.

'I'm sorry?' Glitch asked looking from the Tin Man who was still a little pale to the Princess who was flushed.

'I have asked the General a rather important question. His answer… well let me just say I need his decision quickly. It's rather urgent, especially as my mother is on her way. But I want him to concentrate on his answer.'

'So he's not allowed to speak?' Seb asked confusion obvious in his voice.

'Yup.' DG agreed.

'I don't understand.' Glitch said very simply. Studying the princess for a moment then turning his dark eyes on his friend the Tin Man. His jaw was tensed but there was an odd light in his eyes, it seemed to Glitch to be a hopeful and pained look.

'I'm about to do something that sets me apart from my family it's going to change my life. Yours too if you're with me…' DG shut her eyes for a second. 'I need Cain to make this decision without trying to make my life easier or harder… it needs to be what he wants and nothing more. And if he speaks… I know he can talk me out of it. And I don't want to be. I want to know yes or no. Then I can get on with everything else that it to come.' The last sentence was said with downcast eyes but everyone there knew they were directed at Cain. His jaw twitched again but Cain said nothing.

DG felt sick. What she had said was absolutely true. She knew if Cain tried to argue with her he would win. He was the person she trusted beyond anyone else and if he said they couldn't make a decision like this then she would believe him. But she needed to know. Need to know if he wanted to be with her, if he was willing to go against the Queen.

Marriage. She thought her stomach twisting. It was a huge step. The thought made her feel a little uneasy but it was one way: probably the only way, to make sure her mother wouldn't stop them being together. When he had fallen to his knee in front of her she had known that was his way of telling her he was with her. Come what may. But if they didn't resolve what was happening between then now, there would not be time to later. The future, whatever happened would be busy. There would be no time.

More than anything else DG knew she loved Wyatt Cain. Loved him and wanted him in her life.

'You're going against what the Queen wants.' Glitch said. He was still wildly curious about what was happening between DG and Cain but it was obviously personal. So he focused on the issue at hand.

'She refuses to come to an agreement. She told me I could not make this decision. I know that the Queen would chose to keep the political advantages the Reed Lands bring rather than help our people. But the Islar-Nari are not asking the Queen. They're asking me.' DG fidgeted with her hair as she spoke.

'So you're going to make a deal?' Glitch said softly.

'I am. Against my mother's wishes. Directly against her wishes. I am doing what I know is best but that is not how she is going to see it. She will be here in a day or so. When she gets here I am going to be on her… there will be trouble. I don't expect you to stand with me.' DG spoke in a gentle voice. After a moment the hut was completely silent as if everyone was holding their breath. Then she felt Cain's hand on her shoulder. It was his silent confirmation of his actions earlier. He was with her.

'I am at your service.' Glitch said. His voice sounded formal and he, as Cain had been, was on one knee before her. Before DG could turn to look at Cook she heard him kneel too. His knee making a dull thump on the ground.

'I too.' He said and his voice did not shake at all. DG looked around at the men with her. Her heart and her eyes felt full.

'I am going to do this my way.' She said flatly. Glitch grinned.

'Good.' The advisor said firmly.

They stood that way for a long moment. DG in the centre, Cain behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Glitch and Seb on their knees before her all of them smiling faintly. It was an almost perfect moment.

From his corner Lyle Day realised exactly what he had done. He had betrayed them and in some ways made them stronger. The only person he had hurt, he grasped, was himself. He could have been a part of that. A part of that group. That family.

The door, with the utterly perfect and appropriate timing that DG had rarely experienced, opened. Sisara stood there and she observed the group with a small frown.

'It is time.'

'I'm ready.' DG said turning to leave the room.

'I'm coming too.' Cain said. Everyone in the room turned at his voice.

He had been thinking. Not that the Princess had given him option to do anything else. But her earlier words had struck him almost like a physical blow. She was changing the rules. She wanted to set the world out in a new way and part of that was putting them together in a manner that wouldn't be undone. He felt honoured. She loved him. There was no pity there. It was real and he loved her. And he wanted to be with her.

But there was still all the old questions. Age… Appropriateness… However-

'Is that your answer Tin Man?' DG asked. Her heart thundering in her chest and filling her ears with a low buzzing.

'Yes.' Cain said with a nod and smile. DG let her eyes shut for a second.

'Yes?' She asked.

'Yes.' He repeated closing the distance between them. DG let herself be pulled roughly into a passionate kiss. She lost herself in the sensation of their meeting lips. Of feeling his heart thunder under her hands. He'd said yes.

'Whoa.' Seb Cook said quietly.

(Authors Note: Hope you've enjoyed- review please!)


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the review guys!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Meeting Room

'I hate to interrupt. But the High Mother told me to bring you quickly. Your companions are to come too.' Sisara's voice broke through their passion and DG and Cain separated.

'What is happening?' Glitch said his eyes were huge and his pale face was shocked but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

'We're betrothed.' Cain said quietly. His eyes still on DG's face. He was searching it for some hint of worry or that she had changed her mind. He found nothing. The Princesses face was radiant. She was smiling with a joy that could not be faked. It eclipsed all of her worry and panic. She looked beautiful. Cain smiled his face reflecting hers.

'You're…' Glitch trailed off.

'Congratulations.' Seb said both pleasure and surprise evident in his voice.

'Thank you.' DG said turning away from the man she was going to marry. Her heart soaring. Despite her reservations DG knew there was a rock solid core in her now. She was, worried about the situation with the Islar-Nari and her mother. Anything could happen. But Cain would be with her. She was scared of being rushed in to marriage… but it meant Cain would be with her. That meant all would be well. It was like finding the eye of the storm. The calm place in the crazy.

' . -Wo-Wo-' Glitch began. Cain moved to him and gripped his arms. The adviser got a grip on himself and stopped the glitching. The two men shared a look that DG knew was as deep as any she could have shared with the Tin Man. Their friendship was strong.

'Wow.' Glitch managed but the he smiled. 'Great.' They two men shared a smile and then they turned back.

'We should go.' Cain said.

'I agree.' Sisara said in a patient voice. Then she ushered them from the hut.

(###)

'Storm-Child. You have had your time. We need your decision.' The High Mother said her voice carrying easily across the large space.

'I have made it. I will give you the land.' DG said. It took effort but her voice carried as clearly across the huge hall as the High Mothers had. It held some of the same regal tone as well.

'Good.' The High Mother said.

'But there are conditions.' DG added forcing herself to speak in a finite tone. Cain's hand on her shoulder tightened in approval. She felt Glitch and Cook smile at her sides.

'No.' Said one of the Elders beside the High Mother his voice high and reedy.

'There are no more negotiations Storm Child-' The High Mother said her tone warning.

'Elisedra I must disagree.' DG said cutting the High Mother off. On her throne the elder woman seemed surprised but not offended. She studied DG for a moment.

'Disrespect!' Hissed the high voiced man.

'I have a right to be heard.' DG said. The two male elders leaned into the High Mother again for a whispered conversation. Elisedra listened to them her eyes still on DG. This was encouraging for DG as there was something almost… respectful in the older woman's gaze.

Gritting her teeth DG stepped forward further into the bright white light and away from her friends. She set her feet and raised her chin. From behind her she felt her friend's eyes on her.

'You can speak.' The High Mother said. Obviously ignoring the men at her sides. They fell back into their seats in disgust.

'I am DorothyGale. Daughter of Ahamo. Princess of the Outer Zone. I have a right to be heard.' Her voice echoed in the room for several moments after she finished speaking. DG felt a little jolt of electricity course through her.

'You do. So speak.'

'I will give you the Reed land. Or rather I will return your land to you. As it is not really mine to give. But I have a right to return it to you. This is being done against the wishes of my mother. It will have a huge impact upon my people. Therefore I will NOT make this agreement without the following conditions being met.' DG took a breath and then ploughed on.

'You will agree to let my people continue to use the Reed Land passages until such time as word has spread. This will never be an excuse for your people to hunt mine. I believe this will stop both of our people coming into conflict and avoid deaths. You will agree to a specific meeting to make treaties regarding the passages and trades. You will attend the meeting. You: the elders.' DG paused for emphasis. 'Will attend the meeting. With whomever you wish **but you** will be there.'

'We would like the Magicians alive. We want to deal with them ourselves. And the cure you have. You will teach it or share it with myself and my friends as soon as humanly possible. No tricks. No unforeseen problems.' DG fell silent. Her heart was racing but there was a small part of her that had enjoyed it. Laying out her plan, her logic, her reasoning.

In response the three elders huddled together speaking rapidly. They all shot DG glances as they spoke. DG forced herself to stay as she was upright and seemingly confident. Eventually after what seemed like hours the two men leaned away.

'If we do not agree?' The High Mother asked her voice curious.

'Then there can be no agreement. I will not cause my people harm.'

'No agreement?' the woman asked her eyes flashing at the words.

'The Queen is on her way here. She will attempt to negotiate with you. But the Reed Lands will not be a part of that discussion. If you want an agreement it will have to be with me.' DG made her voice hard for the last sentence forcing her will in to it. The High Mother stared at her, old eyes unreadable.

She wished suddenly that this was the witch again. Or another monster to fight. Anything she could use her magic to battle with. Words and arguments it wasn't her field of expertise. She felt out of her depth.

The silence stretched out perfect in its fragility. To the three men waiting behind DG it seemed as if no one breathed for an impossibly long moment. Then the older woman nodded.

'You have our agreement.' The High Mother said in firm voice. The men at her sides nodded too but their expressions were far less pleased.

'Thank you.' Breathed DG letting her shell crack. She heard footsteps behind her and then Cain was at her side.

'You are welcome Storm Child.'

'I have two final requests.' DG said quietly. The High Mother took a sharp breath but then with astute eyes she nodded encouragingly. 'You have given us so much of your hospitality but I beg a little more. May we stay here and meet the Queen and her company in your city?'

'You may.'

'I would also ask that you would allow… would host…' DG paused then smiled and shook herself. Cain slid in hand over her own. 'We wish to marry here in city.'

(###)

'You're people are being very generous to us.' DG said. Sisara was behind her doing something that looked complicated with eye colours.

'That is not how we see it.' Sisara told her pausing in her mixing. 'Being asked to host a wedding is a huge honour and a reason to celebrate. My people are flattered two people of such high standing are asking to marry here in Illiaria.'

'Illiarai?'

'The name of our city in our own tongue.' Sisara explained. She gave the pot in front her a final poke and then went over the door. She opened it a fraction of a section before another young Islar-Nari woman would have knocked. The visitor seemed unfazed and simply handed over a pile of white cloth.

'Thank you Lea.' The girl smiled her reply and left.

'I'm glad you're honoured…' DG trailed off. 'But it's not a choice really.'

'Of course it is.' Sisara said gently coming across to DG with the fabric held gently in her arms.

'No. we have no choice… otherwise my mother will… Well she will stop us from being together.' DG said in a flat voice. This was not how she had imagined her wedding, when she had given the subject any thought at all, eloping hadn't be part of the plan. Her parents with her happy and smiling. That was the dream. But it was not going to happen, even Ahamo would probably approve, her mother would not. Ever.

'You should not dwell on such matters. You have chosen to marry. Be happy in your choice.' Sisara told her coming to sit down opposite her. They were on low benches in another wooden house. This one was slightly nicer than the others, with silk cushions on the benches and carvings in the wooden walls.

'I am happy.' DG said forcing herself to focus on the present.

'You're story is well known here.' Sisara said and she gestured towards the window of the building. Through it DG could see people beginning to gather on the wide pier that would be the venue of the wedding. It was dark now. Traditionally the Islar-Nari married an hour before dawn because it meant beginning your new life in a new day. This new day was going to have a lot of witnesses.

'Our story?' DG said looking shocked at the crowds.

'We hear things even out here. The General loves the Princess enough to have thrown a man out of a window.' Sisara smiled as she spoke. She shook out the fabric and DG realised it was a dress. A beautiful white dress.

'He only did that once.' DG replied. It was true Cain had thrown a young man from a window after he had heard her raise her voice trying to get the man to leave her alone.

'The Princess is so in love with General Cain that she rode two hundred miles in less than two days because word reached her that he had been injured.' Sisara added, she helped DG into the dress. It was a mix of sari and dress. The white silk hugged her body and DG felt wonderful as it was fitted around her by Sisara's gentle fingers.

'That only happened once as well.' DG said vaguely. It must look like a romantic farce from the outside really… their story.

'You're done.' Sisara said after a moment of fiddling. Then she turned DG to look in the mirror beside them.

She was wearing the silver-white dress. There was gold and silver embroidery on the material at the neck and sleeves. The dress feel to the floor and DG was barefoot beneath it. She felt beautiful. Sisara had let her hair fall loose on her shoulders, adding a few glittering pins to hold back a few strands. There was a tiny bit of paint on her face but nothing too heavy. DG knew this was far better than anything Central City could have offered her.

'Thank you.' DG told the gypsy girl. Sisara simply smiled her response.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Pier

Wyatt Cain, slightly uncomfortable in a bright blue silk shirt stood waiting amidst the crowd of onlookers. He was stood under a billowing sheaf of cream and gold silk. It looked like sail and reflected the hundreds of candles that lined the pier they were on. Even he had to admit that the sight was spectacular candle light and moonlight melted together to illuminate silvery wood and excited faces.

'Shall I go and check on her?' Glitch asked from beside him. He was also dressed in blue as Cain's second… the man who was to support him and protect him during the marriage. That was one decision which would not have changed even if they were being wed in central city. Glitch was still his second. The man he could rely on most. Apart from perhaps Jeb… the Tin Man felt a pang of loss knowing his son wouldn't see his wedding day.

'Cain?' Glitch's voice broke through the thought.

'Please.' Cain said and tried to smile. The pale faced advisor gave him a wide grin and set off across the pier.

'Wow.' Glitch said from the doorway. Sisara smiled and made a gesture which seemed to convey that they had just finished.

'Thank you.' DG said blushing a little.

'Are you happy?' Glitch asked coming into the room a little. His face was unreadable.

'Shouldn't I be?'

'That wasn't my question.' The advisor said sagely.

'I am. I just wish Az were here.' DG told him.

'She will understand. I think… I think you're doing the right thing.' Glitch told her. He looked, DG thought, rather handsome in the blue silk of the Islar-Nari.

'You do?' there was genuine pleasure and surprise in her voice.

'Yes. Your mother shouldn't get to make decisions like this one…' A long pause before he continued softly: 'Or the other. I'm with you.' DG went to him and hugged him. He returned the hug tightly.

'We should go.' Sisara said. 'Your friend will want you too… Mr. Ambrose.' Glitch nodded. DG knew he was to be Cain's second. Which as she understood was basically a best man.

The three of them walked out into the evening air heading towards the pier which DG realise was slightly raised at the front. As they reached the edge of the platform Glitch hurried ahead to go and stand with Cain.

Cain. DG saw him at the front of the space in from of the High Mother who was seated in a tall chair, several attendants at her sides. She was wearing cherry red and looked stunning. Literally. Her appearance took DG's breath away and made her pause in her stride… Her white hair was in a high tangle and her dark face was decorate with red paint in swirls and lines. She looked pleased. But Cain looked wonderful. He wore the traditional dress shirt of the gypsies and his own leather riding pants. The only odd thing was the lack of a fedora on the Tin Man's head. But still the outfit fitted him perfectly and DG felt a surge of attraction. As Glitch reached his side the two men exchanged a few words.

'Are you ready?' Sisara asked. 'In my culture the woman chooses when to arrive.'

'I'm ready.' DG nodded. Together, as if Sisara were a bridesmaid, they walked down the wooden pier towards Cain. There really were many of the Ishlar Nari there. Well over a hundred in total. They all smiled and bowed their heads as she passed. It was odd, DG thought, to be married in front of strangers. But Cook was there. In clean clothes as well looking thrilled and very very young. He grinned as DG drew level with him. She returned it easily.

Then Sisara was gone. Melting into the crowd as DG met Cain before the High Mother. He smiled at her. It was an expression of joy and love that made her heart sing and her worries evaporate.

'We begin.' The High Mother said. She extended a hand to each of them and they gave their own to her. 'As we know the marriage ceremony of our people is not long.' There was agreement murmured throughout the crowd. 'I understand it your culture it is different… But I'm afraid we do not do things in this way.' The elder explained.

'Now I have seen his man wade through water long after he should have collapsed from exhaustion to reach his love.' Elisedra said. 'This woman held onto her sanity despite capture because she knew he was coming for her… I see love here.' The gather people cheered making DG jump a little. Cain winked at her.

'Now I ask- do you love this woman? Be aware Tin Man your words here bind you.' The woman said glancing from one of them to the other.

'I love her.' Cain said simply and his words jolted through DG physically.

'Now I ask- do you love this man? Be aware Storm Child your words here bind you.' The High Mother continued.

'I do.' DG said with a smile at the joke only she would understand. Cain crinkled his brow at her slightly but said nothing. The High Mother nodded she joined their hands and released them.

Then Elisedra took a length of silvery cord and wound it around their joined hands. DG felt the sensation of magic and met Cain's eyes alarmed. He smiled at her. The expression calmed her. Maybe magic was part of the deal in the O.Z wedding ceremony.

'And now, You are married. You are joined. Whatever the future. Whatever your path. You are to be together. Be blessed. Be happy.' The High Mother said simply. After a moment of deep silence Cain bent his head and kissed his wife. The kiss was soft and gentle but DG had never felt anything so strongly in her entire life. It was if everything in the world had clicked into focus for the first time. It felt so… right. She wrapped her arms around him, briefly aware that the cord seemed to have gone. Cain pulled her close and held her tightly.

'I love you.' He whispered into her ear.

'Me too.' She replied and he chuckled. 'I think I'm glad we found the gypsies.' She told him. Cain kissed her neck and did not reply.

Then the music began.


End file.
